Carlisle's fascination
by Hanai
Summary: Fascination" du point de vue de Carlisle. SPOILER: IL Y A DES CITATIONS DE MIDNIGHT SUN VUES PAR CARLISLE...
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle journée se levait sur Forks. Comme tous les jours, un brouillard épais accueillait l'aurore, alors que je finissais de nouer ma cravate.

J'ouvris la fenêtre et l'air froid entra comme un courant d'air. Cela ne me fit que l'effet d'une brise chaude sur ma peau éternellement glacée.

Je fermais les yeux, savourant les odeurs de cette première journée de printemps.

Face à cette forêt, je sentais, j'entendais et je percevais, combien elle débordait de vie.

Les multiples oiseaux, pépiaient joyeusement pour saluer le retour de l'astre solaire. Les troupeaux de cerf ou d'élan qui paissaient tranquillement dans des clairières situées bien trop loin pour un humain. J'entendais jusqu'aux fourmis qui grattaient nerveusement la terre pour reconstruire leur nid.

Je soupirais.

L'éternité était un éternel recommencement.

Je rouvris les yeux sentant une présence et me retournais lentement.

« Bonjour Esmée… »

« Bonjour cher Carlisle. Comment s'est passé ta lecture nocturne ? »

« Très bien, je viens de finir pour la centième fois le Dictionnaire encyclopédique des sciences médicales. »

« Trente six tomes, en seulement trois jours. Tu bats ton record ! » rit-elle

« Il faut dire qu'il commence à rentrer… »

Je l'attirais à moi. Je me demandais chaque matin, comment une femme pouvait être aussi parfaite.

« Je dois y aller. On se voit ce soir ? Il y a un troupeau d'élan dans la vallée sud. »

« Avec joie ! »

Elle avait les yeux noirs profonds. Les miens étaient tout juste marrons foncé.

« Alors à ce soir, mon amour. »

Je l'embrassais tendrement, la serrant fortement contre moi. Depuis le temps que je l'avais près de moi, je n'arrivais pas à m'ennuyer de sa présence. Bien sûr nous n'étions plus aussi fusionnels que Rosalie et Emmett ou bien Alice et Jasper, mais ma passion restait vivace comme au premier jour. Nous avions appris à vivre en société voilà tout.

Je sortis de notre chambre et descendit rapidement les escaliers. Les « enfants » étaient déjà partis pour le lycée, je n'eus donc qu'à traverser le salon avant d'atteindre le garage et ma voiture : Une Mercedes Classe CLS 320 CDI. J'ai toujours eu un goût prononcé pour les voitures rapides.

Je tournais la clé et sentis le moteur ronronner. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, j'enfonçais l'accélérateur et démarrais en trombe.

J'arrivais à l'hôpital de Forks, dix minutes avant le début de ma garde. La voiture du chef Swan était stationnée devant l'établissement. Je me garais et sortis lentement de ma voiture.

Je distribuais des bonjours matinaux tout en évitant de serrer les mains.

Nous n'aimons pas les contacts physiques avec les humains.

Sans compter la peur de leur réaction au touché d'une peau plus froide que la glace, je pourrais sentir la moindre pulsation, le moindre mouvement à l'intérieur de leur corps. Il était vrai que j'avais acquis tout au long des siècles une maîtrise de moi-même assez surprenante. Cependant, je restais vigilant et veillais à ne pas me tenter au-delà du strict nécessaire – c'est-à-dire, aux soins de mes patients-

Tout en gardant un masque de politesse j'écoutais les bruits et les conversations autour de moi. Je reconnus la voix du chef Swan et le cherchais des yeux.

« Bonjour Joanne, je t'apporte un gamin blessé en jouant au plus fort avec son frère. Oh, ça ne doit pas être grand chose, mais je ne peux pas rester, je dois aller chercher ma fille à l'aéroport. Je viendrais le rechercher après. Je compte sur toi ? »

« Bien sûr chef Swan ! On le gardera à l'œil. En attendant, le docteur Cullen va l'examiner… Oh hé docteur Cullen !!! »

Oui, oui, pas la peine de crier comme ça.

Je feignais la surprise et m'avançais vers eux. L'adolescent n'avait qu'une envie, que l'on le laisse partir afin, probablement, qu'il puisse régler son compter avec son frère.

« Bonjour Charlie. Joanne. »

« Docteur Cullen. Voici un jeune homme, 16 ans, frappé par une batte de baseball. »

« Je les ai trouvés, se battant dehors. rajouta Charlie. »

« Ah les enfants de nos jours… Murmurais-je en m'approchant de l'adolescent. »

« Bon, merci docteur, je file, ma fille va m'attendre ! »

« Allez-y, je m'en occupe. »

Je pris doucement la tête entre mes doigts et commençais à inspecter la blessure. Le jeune se déroba.

« Pfff ! Me touche pas ! J'ai rien c'est bon ! »

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« Je peux m'en aller ? »

« Ton nom… Ensuite je t'examine et je verrais ce que je peux faire. »

« John. Mais, me touche pas ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, John. Je n'ai jamais mordu personne. »

Je souris à la blague. C'était vrai en plus.

Je repris donc ma consultation en le touchant le moins possible. Le cuir chevelu au niveau de la tempe gauche saignait abondamment et je refluais mécaniquement une montée de venin dans ma bouche. La sensation était si habituelle maintenant que je n'y pensais presque plus – sauf lors de certaines grandes hémorragies-

« Bien, c'est superficiel. Je vais désinfecter ça rapidement tu veux bien ? »

« Mmmh »

J'allais chercher des compresses, de la Bétadine, et une paire de ciseaux. Je commençais par dégager la plaie afin de mieux y voir, coupant discrètement quelques mèches de cheveux. Puis j'appliquais le nettoyant désinfectant – l'odeur me donna quelques instants de répit – avant de placer une compresse sèche et un bandage autour de la tête.

« Voilà qui devrait tenir. Ne l'enlève pas avant ce soir d'accord ? »

« Je peux partir ? »

« Il me semble que le chef Swan souhaite que tu restes. »

« Sale menteur !!! Tu as promis ! »

« Je n'ai rien promis. Je t'ai dit que je verrais ce que je pouvais faire. Et manifestement, je suis docteur, je t'ai donc soigné. Pour ton autre problème, je ne peux rien… Désolé… »

Je me retournais vers mes autres clients alors qu'il m'injuriait copieusement. Je n'avais pas le temps pour faire dans le social aujourd'hui.

Je me rendis dans la salle de repos car je n'avais pas pris le temps d'enfiler une blouse. Je me préparais à aller remplir des papiers dans mon bureau quand une infirmière me héla.

« Docteur Cullen ! On a besoin de vous en salle B4. »

« C'est pour quoi ? »

« Une bataille entre deux mômes. »

Comme s'il ne suffisait pas que je n'en voie qu'un…

Dés que je rentrais dans la salle, je compris l'état de la tête de son frère. Le jeune avait une carrure de footballeur américain croisé avec un grizzly. Emmett aurait adoré combattre contre lui – s'il avait été vampire bien sûr-

« « Bonjour, je suis le docteur Cullen »

« Où est mon frère ? »

« Vous voulez finir de lui fracasser le crâne ? «

« Hé ! Je rêve ou tu me juges doc ? »

« Oh, je ne juge pas, je ne fais que supposer… Je peux ? »

Il présentait une énorme bosse à l'arrière de la tête. Je posais ma main dessus afin de la refroidir.

« C'est froid. »

« Oui. Cela s'appelle des glaçons. »

« Bon, ça ira ! C'est qu'une bosse non ? »

« Je préférerais que vous passiez une radio jeune homme. »

J'étais si proche de lui, si concentré à réfléchir aux soins, que je ne vis pas le coup venir – Il est vrai aussi que je n'aurais jamais pensé me faire attaquer dans un hôpital… -

Il m'empoigna par le cou et je me laissais reculer brutalement contre le mur. Le temps que je résiste à l'impulsion de lui sauter dessus, j'étais déjà dos au béton. Heureusement, le col de ma chemise camouflait la froideur de ma peau.

Je souris.

« Hé ! ça te fait rire si je te tabasse ? »

« Assez oui… Mais je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. »

Je souris d'autant plus. Ah, s'il savait…

Il resserra sa prise et je faillis éclater de rire. Allait-il comprendre que ça ne servait à rien car je ne respirais pas ?

Je mis lentement ma main sur son poignet.

« Arrête ça, veux-tu ? »

« Faut que je passe mes nerfs tout de suite ! Je ne veux pas de radio, je veux mon bâtard de frère ! »

Je soupirais et refermais mes doigts, juste pour ne pas lui casser le poignet. Il grimaça.

« Tu fais quoi là ? Tu crois me faire mal ? »

Oh, je savais qu'il avait mal. Je le trouvais courageux finalement. Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup d'humain qui ne crierait pas s'ils étaient à deux doigts de se faire fracturer le poignet.

Manifestement il était plus surpris en l'occurrence. Je soupçonnais qu'il n'était pas habitué à rencontrer de la résistance.

« J'évite que tu aies des problèmes. Lâche-moi et cela restera entre nous. »

Une petite pression supplémentaire sur son articulation pour lui signifier que je pourrais réduire son poignet en bouillie dans la seconde, acheva de le convaincre.

« Bien. Allons-nous faire cette radio à présent ? » Lançais-je joyeusement.

Je savais qu'il ne dirait rien. Je voyais à son air contrit qu'il n'avait jamais été vaincu. Sa fierté me rendrait bien service.

La journée fut ensuite relativement calme exceptée en début d'après midi lorsque j'eus des nouvelles de mon « agresseur » par une collègue de Charlie.

« Docteur Cullen, je pourrais vous parler une minute ? »

J'acquiesçais silencieusement en me demandant ce qu'elle me voulait. Non pas que j'avais oublié l'accident de la matinée, mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis.

« Tom Wilson dit que vous l'avez agressé ce matin. »

J'éclatais de rire, aussitôt réprimé. C'était la meilleure. J'avais surestimé sa fierté. J'ai aussi tendance à trop faire confiance aux gens. Mon éternel grand défaut.

« Disons que je me suis défendu »

« Quoi, il vous a attaqué ? »

« Je me doutais bien qu'il aurait omis de vous dire cela. »

« Vous n'avez rien ? Vous n'en avez pas parlé ? »

« Il a déjà des problèmes par-dessus la tête. Je ne voulais pas en rajouter. Et puis, en effet, je suis indemne. »

« Donc ces marques sur son bras…

« … On été faites par moi et j'en suis désolé. Il essayait de m'étrangler et… »

« Oh… Il s'est bien gardé de me le dire ! »

Je lui décochais mon sourire le plus charmeur. J'avais du travail, et ne pouvais pas m'éterniser. Elle papillonna des yeux, éblouie et termina l'entretien en me saluant de la tête, rouge comme une pivoine. Elle marcha ensuite d'un pas rageur vers le dénommé Tom.

Quand à moi, je retournais à mon bureau finir des dossiers en cours.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, je décidais de partir. Toute cette agitation m'avait mis dans un état émotionnel instable et je sentais avoir besoin d'une bonne chasse pour me défouler.

Je rentrais rapidement chez moi, et fut accueilli par Esmée, radieuse comme toujours.

Je lui fis un rapide baiser, puis montais aussitôt dans ma chambre.

« Je me change et j'arrive. »

« Je t'attends ! »

Une fois prêt, je sautais de la fenêtre et l'appelais de dehors.

« Non, c'est moi qui t'attends !! »

« Carlisle… »

Elle éclata de rire en me rejoignant, et nous nous mîmes à courir si vite que les arbres devinrent flous. Ils filaient à une vitesse ahurissante alors que nous nous enfoncions dans la forêt.

Sans même humer l'air, je sentis un troupeau de cerf, un autre d'élan et…

« Cerf, élan ou ours ? »

« Ours ? » me répondit Esmée étonnée. Elle renifla.

« Apparemment, il y a un affamé qui se promène près de Forks. »

« Alors, ours, définitivement… »

Je changeais de cap pour me rapprocher de la ville, prenant Esmée par la main.

D'habitude, j'évitais de chasser si près de la présence humaine. Lorsque nous chassons, nous sommes particulièrement attirés par le sang humain. De plus, un promeneur pourrait nous voir, et cela nous ne pouvons nous le permettre.

Cependant, la perspective de chasser un ours sans avoir à faire plusieurs kilomètres était trop alléchante ce soir. De plus il était étrange et dangereux qu'un ours s'approche autant des habitations. Autant éviter des accidents…

Je le repérais alors qu'il était à un kilomètre de moi. Un grand mâle, ours brun qui se frottait le dos à un arbre, puis se mit à renifler par terre. Il devait être sorti d'hibernation depuis quelques jours. Cependant, il avait déjà mangé assez pour être appétissant.

Je m'accroupis pour me mettre en position de chasse.

« Tu me suis ? »

« Quoi, tu ne penses pas y arriver seul ? »

Je souris et m'élançais, réduisant la distance qui nous séparait en quelques secondes. L'ours me sentant, se dressa sur ses pattes arrière. J'aurais juré voir la surprise dans ses yeux lorsqu'il découvrit que l'odeur de prédateur ne correspondait pas avec la vision qu'il avait de moi.

Comme je l'observais, il retomba sur ses pattes espérant probablement que je m'en irais. J'avançais rapidement de quelques pas. Il prit peur et se releva en poussant un hurlement à m'arracher les tympans.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de se mettre entièrement debout que j'étais déjà sur lui, plantant mes dents dans son artère jugulaire.

Il tomba sous le choc et je sentis un très léger courant d'air lorsqu'Esmée me rejoignit.

Je recueillais le sang chaud, le laissant couler le long de ma gorge enflammée par la soif. Il coula en moi, ravivant mes sens, inondant mes muscles, ma peau et me redonnant des forces.

Une fois terminé, nous nous relevâmes aussi propre que si nous nous étions simplement promenés en forêt.

« En voilà un qui ne terrorisera pas Forks. »

« Oui, toujours une pierre deux coups hein ? »

« On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne » murmurais-je.

J'observais Esmée. Ses yeux avaient repris une couleur d'ambre qui rehaussait le roux de ses longs cheveux. Elle était si belle. Je l'attirais à moi et l'embrassais fougueusement. Je sentais le désir monter en moi et fus surpris qu'elle me repousse.

« Des humains approchent… »

Ah oui ? En effet…

« Tu me troubles, je baisse ma vigilance. »

Nous nous mîmes à courir pour rentrer tout en prenant soin de contourner les humains. Nous arrivâmes très vite à la maison où les enfants étaient déjà rentrés.

« Bonsoir ! »

« Mes enfants » étaient tous là, occupés à diverses activités.

Alice était en pleine séance d'essayage avec Rosalie. Elles pouvaient passer des heures et même toute la nuit à faire des combinaisons de vêtements qu'elles répertoriaient ensuite sur un carnet.

Jasper et Emmett jouaient aux échecs, mais je ne doutais pas que d'ici la fin de la soirée, cette partie ne se termine en pugilat.

Edward lisait un livre de science, allongé dans le canapé.

« Parti chasser ? »

« Oui Edward. Nous avons prit un ours, tout près de l'entrée de Forks. »

« Non ! Ah j'aurais dû aller chasser ! Je le savais ! » hurla Emmett. « Alice, tu aurais pu prévenir ! »

« Dis donc, je ne vois pas les animaux moi ! »

Je pouffais et m'assit près d'Edward.

« Tu as eu une dure journée ? »

_Je me suis fait attaquer_

« Par un humain ? »

Je sentais à sa voix qu'il était vraiment surpris. Je l'étais encore moi-même.

_J'ai vu le coup venir, mais si j'avais contré lors de son attaque, je lui aurais fait très mal. . J'ai préféré laisser couler avant de menacer de lui fracasser le poignet._

« Tu es trop gentil. »

_Ils sont tellement faibles._

_Au fait, une nouvelle va arriver à Forks_

« Oui. Ils ne pensent qu'à ça à l'école. »

_Ça ne m'étonne pas. Une nouvelle tête va permettre de raviver les potins adolescents. _

« C'est agaçant. On croirait le messie. »

_De tout de façon, ça ne change rien pour nous._

« Non, c'est sûr… »

Il soupira. Edward était à mon grand désarroi désespérément seul. En presque un siècle de vie, il n'avait su trouver la paix qu'Esmée m'avait apportée. De nous voir tous en couple et d'entendre nos pensées n'arrangeait rien.

« Bon, je monte. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »

« A toi aussi. »

Il sourit. Il savait ce que j'allais faire. Voilà un des gros défauts du pouvoir de lire dans les pensées. Mais j'étais habitué…

Je rejoignis Esmée dans la chambre et me jetais sur elle.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Si j'avais oublié qu'une nouvelle élève arrivait au lycée de Forks, je n'eus qu'à aller à l'hôpital pour m'en souvenir. Je fus étonné qu'en arrivant le matin, je n'entende parler que de ça autour de moi. Sidéré, de voir que cela continuais lors de la pause de midi. Agacé que le potin continua jusqu'au soir.

Je sortis de l'hôpital sur les nerfs. Toutes les conversations de la journée avaient évoluée autour du thème récurrent de l'arrivée d'Isabella Swan. Ce nom avait été sur toutes les lèvres… J'avais montré un intérêt poli pour cette jeune fille, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Son arrivée n'allait pas changer la vie de ma famille.

Je rentrais, ravi de pouvoir enfin entendre autre chose. Lorsque je passais la porte, je sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Edward était face au jardin, le nez presque dans la vitre. Son expression faisait penser à un homme condamné à mort. Un sentiment d'inquiétude me submergea.

« Edward ? »

« Je dois partir Carlisle. Je dois partir maintenant. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Rien. Pour l'instant. Mais ça va venir, si je reste**. »**

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait pu mettre mon fils dans un tel état. Lui si sûr, si posé d'habitude. Je le sentais totalement paniqué et cela me déstabilisais. Je voulus lui toucher le bras pour le rassurer – et le retenir –

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« N'as-tu jamais...il ne t'est jamais arrivé... »

Je le regardai prendre une profonde inspiration. Sa détresse me peinait et j'aurais voulu lire dans ses pensées pour pouvoir le comprendre au mieux. Qu'avait-il pu faire de si affreux qu'il ne veuille me confier sans hésiter ? Ses yeux prirent une lueur sauvage, et j'écartais difficilement la pensée qu'il eut touché à un humain. Cela faisait si longtemps… Il ne pouvait pas avoir craqué. Et puis même, cela pouvait arriver. Je pourrais le comprendre… Vraiment, je ne saisissais pas la raison de son hésitation.

**- « **Il ne t'est jamais arrivé de rencontrer quelqu'un qui sentait meilleur que les autres ? Vraiment bien meilleur ? »**  
**- « Oh**. »****  
**  
Je faillis rire tant ce que j'avais craint était loin de la réalité. Je me retins devant son expression plus qu'honteuse. Je cherchais de nouveau à lui prendre le bras afin de lui signifier qu'il n'y avait rien de déshonorant à être plus attiré par un humain que par un autre. Je connaissais cette histoire de vampire ne se contrôlant plus juste parce qu'un humain sentait trop bon pour eux. Emmett, lui-même en avait été victime.

Il retira de nouveau son bras, et je me résolus à poser ma main sur son épaule. Je devais à tout pris le rassurer… Mais je sentais qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il était trop dangereux pour elle – Isabella Swan, qui d'autre – qu'il reste dans les parages dans l'état émotionnel où il se trouvait.

**-« **Fait ce que tu peux pour résister, fiston. Tu me manqueras. Tiens, prends ma voiture. C'est plus rapide. »

Je lui tendis les clés et il les prit sans hésiter. En un geste de remerciement, il me serra la main, en l'enlevant de son épaule, et disparut dans le garage sans un mot.J'entendis la voiture démarrer en trombe et je me retrouvais seul. Les enfants n'étaient pas rentrés et Esmée devait être partie faire les magasins de tissus pour la nouvelle robe qu'elle avait créée.

Je m'assis – plus par habitude que par besoin – dans le canapé pour réfléchir. Il était évident que le problème venait d'Isabella Swan, laquelle était le seul élément changeant depuis hier.

Nous allions tous devoir partir.

Je n'avais pas envie de laisser Edward vagabonder. Oh, je savais qu'il était fort… Ma peur était de le perdre. Esmée en serait dévastée.

Je décidais de lui laisser un mois… un mois durant lequel il aurait tout loisir de réfléchir. Mais ensuite, s'il le fallait, je partirais à sa recherche.

Je ne vis pas le temps passer, prit dans mes réflexions. Mais lorsque j'en émergeais, tout le monde était rentré… Et tendu.

Je sentais que Rosalie pourrait détruire la maison et profitais de son hésitation pour inviter tout le monde à la table de conférence.

« Il est parti ?! » Hurla Rosalie sans même s'asseoir.

« Pourquoi l'en empêcher, Rosalie ? »

La peine défigurait le si beau visage d'Esmée qui venait de s'asseoir près de moi. Je la pris dans mes bras et posait un délicat baisé sur son front. **  
**

« Tout ira bien, il va se reprendre et revenir. Laissons-lui un peu de temps… Un mois par exemple. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi Emmett. Tu es bien placé pour savoir que la tentation peut tourmenter tous les vampires. Même le plus fort d'entre nous. »

« Ce n'est pas le plus fort… »

Je lançais un regard noir à Rosalie. Tout le monde me vouait une complète vénération grâce à mon self control. Ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, c'était que j'étais faillible comme eux.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, la discussion est close. Alice, tu remettras un mot d'absence aux professeurs demain. Disons, qu'il est très malade. Quant à moi, j'ai quelque chose à aller vérifier. »

Alice me sourit. Elle savait, elle, et n'avait pas voulu en parler pour protéger Edward. Elle se doutait qu'il serait mort de honte s'il apprenait que tout le monde connaissait la raison de son départ.

Je montais à mon bureau et écrivit rapidement une lettre en tant que père et docteur. Une fois que ce fut fait, je sautais par la fenêtre.

Je ne pris pas de voiture, me contentant de filer à travers les bois. Courir me faisait du bien. J'expulsais l'angoisse qui m'étreignait à l'idée de perdre mon tout premier fils. La vitesse était électrisante. Je m'oubliais en elle.

J'arrivais à la maison des Swan en quelques minutes. J'hésitais à frapper pour prétexter une quelconque demande. Je me ravisais en me souvenant du regard désespéré d'Edward.

J'allais prendre mes précautions pour ne pas tomber dans le même « piège »

Je ne devais donc pas me trouver en présence d'Isabella avant d'avoir vérifié que son odeur ne me tentait pas plus qu'une autre.

Et puis, il valait mieux qu'elle oublie la famille Cullen pendant un moment.

Je fis le tour de la maison cherchant une entrée par où me faufiler.

A l'intérieur, j'entendais battre deux cœurs, et il y avait du mouvement au rez-de-chaussée. Ce devait être le chef Swan, car je sentais son odeur familière. Isabella devait donc se trouver dans sa chambre.

Je redoublais de prudence en me faisant silencieux comme l'air alors que je repérais une fenêtre en hauteur. Je supposais que c'était la chambre d'Isabella ou en tout cas celle de Charlie, dans laquelle je pourrais entrer aisément.

Poussé par le besoin de sentir son odeur, afin de comprendre le départ d'Edward, je grimpais au mur de la maison. Arrivé à la fenêtre, je risquais un coup d'œil.

Elle était allongée sur son lit, surement en train de faire ses devoirs.

Je décidais d'attendre qu'elle sorte de sa chambre pour entrer. Je souris à la pensée qu'elle me vit ou bien que quelqu'un ne me repère de l'extérieur. Le docteur Cullen prit en flagrant délit de perversité et de voyeurisme.

J'aurais pu rester ainsi accroché pendant plusieurs jours sans aucune crampe, mais elle quitta la pièce au bout de quelques minutes.

Je m'infiltrais dans la chambre, et prit une première grande inspiration. Des odeurs de jasmin, d'épices et de thé vert m'envahirent. Ajouté à un petit quelque chose d'absolument délicieux.

Je pris le gilet qui était posé sur la chaise et mis mon nez dedans. Elle sentait vraiment bon en effet.

Et si elle était la chanteuse d'Edward ? Et si elle était celle dont le sang chantait pour lui ? L'idée me frappa sans prévenir. Si c'était le cas, alors j'avais bien fait de le laisser partir.

Je me ressaisis et sortis sans bruit, en refermant soigneusement la fenêtre derrière moi. Je disparus dans la forêt. Il me tardait de retrouver Esmée.

***

« Il reviendra tu crois ? »

Je venais de rentrer, et me tournais vers Esmée en posant mon long manteau sur une chaise. Nous étions dans notre chambre, loin des oreilles indiscrètes et critiques.

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense. Je l'espère. »

« Tout à l'heure tu as parlé de quelque chose à vérifier. Où étais-tu parti ? »

Je me rapprochais d'elle. Je ne souhaitais pas être entendu. Je murmurais :

« Je pense qu'il a trouvé sa chanteuse… »

« Oh ! »

« …Et je suis comblé qu'il ait réussi à se retenir. »

« Hum… Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est parti »

« Laissons-lui le temps. »

Je l'enlaçais tendrement et la mordillais dans le cou. Elle frémit sous les sensations qui montaient en elle. Je la berçais ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne se dégage.

« Il me manque déjà. »

« Je sais. A moi aussi. »

Je l'embrassais.

Elle dégageait tellement de tristesse que j'aurais pu entendre son cœur se briser. Elle détestait par-dessus tout lorsque la famille n'était pas complète.

Je savais d'où la blessure venait… Et j'avais toujours espéré qu'elle se serait refermée avec le temps. Mais la perte de son enfant lui laisserait à jamais un goût amer. Avec l'éternité pour y penser. Je la serrais plus fort.

« Carlisle ? »

« Oui mon amour ? »

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »

« Attendre. Lui faire confiance. »

Elle cacha son visage dans mon torse. Je lui caressais tendrement les cheveux. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de faire confiance à Edward. Soit il revenait et luttait pour ne pas sombrer, soit il vivait plus librement ailleurs. Je soupçonnais qu'Esmée, égoïstement souhaitait qu'il revienne… Moi, j'étais décidé à attendre qu'il soit prêt.

« Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelques malheurs à la fille Swan n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle me regarda de ses yeux dorés, assombris par le reproche.

« Oh non ! Bien sûr que non ! »

Je lui souris et caressais son visage si soyeux. Son regard se radoucit et elle baisa ma main.

« Je suis allé la voir. »

« Isabella Swan ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour estimer le danger. Elle sent bon, vraiment bon, mais si elle est seulement la chanteuse d'Edward, ça devrait rester gérable. »

« Je préfère ça. J'aime cette maison. J'aime cet endroit. »

« Je sais. »

Je l'emmenais à la grande baie vitrée qui occupait tout un mur de notre chambre. Nous contemplâmes les étoiles, étroitement enlacés laissant filer la nuit en nous amusant à nommer les constellations ou les animaux nocturnes que nous repérions aisément. Je faisais tout pour la distraire mais je sentais que son esprit était loin de moi. Nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'aube pointe.

Le ciel, sombre depuis tant d'heures, s'éclaira soudain en commençant par l'horizon. La lumière blanche devint rouge, alors que le soleil se levait doucement, teintant les nuages de couleurs chatoyantes. De bleu marine, ils passèrent à pourpres pour ensuite devenir roses. L'aurore illuminait la chambre, et colorait le visage d'Esmée de milles diamants dorés. Plus le soleil montait, plus il se reflétait sur notre peau. Esmée était sublime, étincelant de milles feux, alors qu'elle regardait avec émotion le lever du jour.

C'est avec regret que je m'écartais d'elle pour aller me changer. Un nouveau jour, signifiait que je doive me séparer d'elle pour quelques heures.

Je me changeais rapidement, puis tel un homme d'affaire pressé, je lui fis un rapide baiser sur le front. Je jetais un coup d'œil dehors. Le temps s'était déjà couvert.

« Ne ressasse pas toute la journée, d'accord ? »

« A ce soir. »

Je savais qu'elle éluderait la question, tout comme j'étais convaincu qu'elle resterait dans ses pensées toute la journée, réfléchissant au moyen de faire revenir Edward. Heureusement, cet état ne durerait pas. Elle s'adaptait vite.

En arrivant dans le garage, je me rappelais que mon fils avait prit ma voiture. J'embarquais donc dans sa Volvo avec une moue réprobatrice. Elle allait bien moins vite !

Elle démarra sans bruit, et je disparus des yeux d'Esmée en passant le virage.

***

Il était très tard lorsque je rentrais, mais je trouvais tout le monde attablé et excité. Cela faisait maintenant presque une semaine que nous n'étions plus que six dans la maison et c'était la première fois depuis le départ d'Edward que je voyais une telle agitation dans la famille… Ainsi qu'un sourire joyeux sur le visage de ma femme.

Alice se leva à mon entrée et se jeta à mon cou comme une petite fille. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Il revient Carlisle ! »

« Il a prit sa décision quand ? »

« Il y a une heure. Tu es rentré tard ! »

« Il y eu des urgences toute la journée… Enfin bref, je suppose qu'il était chez Tanya ? »

« Tu supposes bien ! »

Je vis la surprise dans ses yeux. Elle avait tellement l'habitude de tout voir et donc de tout savoir qu'elle s'étonnait toujours quand nous arrivions à deviner les choses par nous même.

« Il sera donc là demain matin n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est ce qu'il prévoit »

« Carlisle, tu peux nous dire face à qui il s'est enfui maintenant ? »

Je me tournais vers Jasper, déconcerté par sa question et surtout du ton qu'il avait employé. C'était comme s'il se préparait à une guerre avec le retour d'Edward. Une question qui voulait dire : _Contre qui allons-nous nous battre ?_

Cependant, ce n'était pas à moi de révéler ce secret, d'autant que je vouais à mon fils, une confiance aveugle. Il ne nous mettrait pas en danger.

« Je crois que cela ne te concerne pas, Jasper. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait décidé autrement. Il n'y a rien d'insurmontable pour Edward, rassure toi. »

Le silence fut brisé par un soupir de Rosalie. S'étaient-ils mis d'accord pour me faire parler ? Je pouffais. Ils étaient si jeunes.

« Tu devrais le lui demander. Toi aussi, Rosalie. »

Sans un mot, Jasper sortit de la pièce et monta les escaliers bien plus bruyamment que d'habitude. Il me faisait penser à un enfant gâté à qui on aurait refusé un bonbon.

J'hésitais à le suivre pour mettre les choses au clair, mais je changeais d'avis alors qu'Alice se mettait à danser. L'ambiance était à la fête.

Moi-même j'étais plus heureux que je n'osais le montrer. Le départ d'Edward avait laissé un vide dans la famille. Ses morceaux au piano, ses duels d'échec géant avec Alice, les parties de football dans le champ voisin me manquaient. Je me languissais de nos discussions interminables.

C'est bien connu : un être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé.

Je n'avais jamais autant compris ce dicton que ce soir, alors que je sentais un poids partir à l'annonce de son retour.

Esmée et moi reportâmes notre chasse pour ne pas rater son arrivée. En attendant, nous nous engageâmes dans une partie de dame chinoise avec un plateau trois fois plus grand que l'original.

**©Hanaelle. Reproduction interdite. **


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Le soleil pointait à l'Est lorsque je perçus le ronronnement familier de ma Mercedes. Nous nous levâmes tous comme un seul corps. Esmée courut à l'entrée tandis que je décidais de rester en retrait. Je n'étais pas particulièrement attiré par les embrassades et autres démonstrations d'affection.

Edward apparut à la porte. Il se fit accueillir par Alice qui lui sauta au cou, suivit de très près par Esmée qui le prit dans ses bras, le serrant très fort.

« C'est bon maman… Merci… »

Il se dégagea lentement et me lança un regard.

_Bienvenue mon fils._

« C'est bon de rentrer. »

Un faux sourire ornait mes lèvres. Il avait tout juste l'air moins torturé que lors de son départ. Je m'inquiétais. Mais je fus tiré de mes réflexions par l'attaque de Jasper et Rosalie.

« Alors frangin, qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ? On a le droit de savoir maintenant ? »

Rosalie avait toujours eut du tact pour demander quelque chose. Edward baissa les yeux et s'adossa à un mur, bras croisé.

« Je.. Une… Une odeur m'a tenté. J'ai préféré m'éloigner pour me calmer. »

« Un humain ? »

« Oui. Quoi d'autre. »

Emmett se raidit. Il connaissait bien cette sensation. Celle d'être attiré, de perdre le contrôle de soi, en sentant le monstre intérieur se réveiller et dominer totalement sa conscience. Lui-même n'avait pas eut le temps de réfléchir que la jeune femme était déjà morte dans ses bras.

« Et tu as pu t'empêcher de… »

« Manifestement. »

« Tu ne retourneras plus jamais au lycée n'est ce pas ? »

« Rosalie… Ecoute… Je peux résister. Je pense. »

« Mais, tu vas la tuer et on va devoir partir d'ici ! »

« Non !... Non… Je ne lui ferais rien… »

Je m'approchais. Ce manque de foi commençait sérieusement à m'agacer. Je connaissais Edward plus que quiconque ici. Il était mon premier fils. J'avais passé plus de temps avec lui qu'avec tous les autres.

« Je pense que nous devrions lui laisser une chance. Après tout, il n'a rien fait. On ne peut pas punir quelqu'un qui est innocent. »

« Carlisle, je ne suis pas inno… »

« Cesse. Tu n'as rien fait alors que tu aurais pu. C'est ça l'important. Quant à vous tous, j'aimerais un peu plus de confiance. Si nous commençons à douter les uns des autres, c'est la fin de notre famille. »

_Ne doute pas de toi mon fils. Tu peux leur montrer que tu en es capable. _

Sur cette pensée, je montais dans mon bureau. J'avais des tas de dossiers à finir de remplir.

***

Je découvris qu'un manteau de neige enveloppait tout ce matin là, lorsque je procédais à mon rituel habituel.

J'observais la forêt endormie sous ce manteau froid. Les oiseaux s'étaient arrêtés dans leur frénésie habituelle. Les troupeaux marchaient plus afin de trouver toujours plus de nourriture et les fourmis étaient anesthésiées par le froid. Ce devait être les dernières chutes de neige de la saison. Mon regard fut attiré vers le jardin lorsque j'entendis des cris et des rires. Je sautais par la fenêtre pour les rejoindre.

Emmett et Jasper noyaient la rancœur de l'abandon d'Edward en s'acharnant sur lui avec des boules de neige. Edward tentait de se défendre, mais à deux contre un, même quand on lisait dans les pensées, c'était difficile. Rosalie et Alice admiraient le spectacle en riant.

Je chassais d'une main, une boule de neige n'ayant pas atteint sa cible et fis une moue faussement réprobatrice. Mais ils ne faisaient pas attention à moi.

J'aurais aimé m'amuser avec eux, mais le travail m'attendait.

Je repartis donc vers la maison, puis pris d'une pulsion, me baissais, saisis dans mes mains gelées une énorme poignée de neige.

Elle semblait tiède, presque chaude. Je les divisais en plus petites boules, les pétrissant pour qu'elles deviennent aussi dures que de la glace.

Je me retournais subitement et les lançais telle une balle de baseball sur les trois garçons. Je ressentis le mouvement comme au ralenti. Mon corps réagissait à la seconde même où les pensées effleuraient mon esprit. Je n'avais même pas besoin de viser car je savais déjà que mes yeux et mon cerveau avaient calculé l'angle et la force exacte à laquelle je devais envoyer mes projectiles.

Aucun ne fut épargné. Les trois furent touchés au visage. Je me retins de rire alors que je laissais mes jambes m'emporter loin d'eux. J'étais déjà dans la maison avant qu'ils n'aient songé à contre attaquer.

Je m'enfermais dans ma voiture, heureux de la retrouver, et démarrais doucement.

Emmett et Jasper m'attendaient à la sortie du garage pour bombarder la voiture. Je m'esclaffais alors que j'accélérais pour les semer.

Je m'abandonnais à mon instinct pour conduire, négociant les virages comme un pilote de formule 1. Tous mes sens étaient concentrés sur mes poursuivants. Je sentais l'excitation me gagner et pressais plus encore la pédale d'accélérateur. J'étais frustré d'avoir pris ma voiture car j'aurais été bien plus rapide à pied. Ma respiration s'accéléra par habitude. Mes yeux prévoyaient la trajectoire de la voiture sur plus de 300 mètres. Je les entendais, et les voyaient se faufiler entre les arbres en continuant d'envoyer des boulets de canon glacés sur ma voiture. Ils riaient et j'en fus heureux.

Nous arrivâmes à Forks. Je fus déçu de les apercevoir arrêter la poursuite pour continuer à s'attaquer entre eux. Il aurait été trop dangereux qu'ils m'accompagnent en ville. En général, les humains ne peuvent pas suivre une voiture lancée à près de 250 kilomètres heure. En pensant cela, je retirais mon pied de la pédale.

Je riais encore en arrivant à l'hôpital. Mes sens étaient exacerbés par la chasse. Mes yeux brillaient et je me sentais fébrile et bouillant. Je pris quelques secondes pour me calmer.

Je sus dès que je fus entré que ces quelques secondes n'étaient pas suffisantes. Je fus agressé par des données que j'arrivais aisément à faire taire habituellement. Je percevais une centaine de cœurs battre. Certains plus faiblement que d'autre. J'entendais les respirations. Les humains que je voyais autour de moi n'étaient classés par mon cerveau qu'en terme de proie facile à attraper ou pouvant me donner plus de difficulté. Je discernais les veines et les artères de chaque personne, calculant le temps qu'il me faudrait pour les vider de leur sang. Ils marchaient tous au ralentis pour moi à ce moment… Cela aurait été tellement facile.

Je m'adossais au mur en me prenant la tête entre les mains. Je n'étais pas comme ça. Je ne l'avais jamais été. J'avais commis une grande erreur en me laissant emporter dans cette course poursuite. Pour une fois j'avais oublié que le self-control devait commencer dès lors que je passais la porte de la maison.

« Dr Cullen !! Dr Cullen !! »

Je levais les yeux vers elle. Mon regard était plus dur que je ne l'aurais voulu.

_Ne t'approche pas ! Ne t'approche pas !_

Elle fut surprise de mon expression, et heureusement s'arrêta à quelques pas de moi.

« Dr Cullen, vous vous sentez bien ? »

_Absolument pas._

« Oui. Un peu mal à la tête. »

« Ah. Parce qu'on a besoin d'un docteur en urgence. Il y a eu un accident sur la N11 ».

Parfait. Exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Voir, sentir et palper du sang. Je fus tenté de refuser. Mais un mal de tête n'a jamais empêché un docteur de soigner ses patients. J'acquiesçais.

« J'arrive dans une minute. »

« Il est en salle A2. »

Après un regard interrogateur, Anna retourna derrière son pupitre. J'en fus soulagé.

Je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer. J'essayais de retrouver les sensations que j'éprouvais habituellement. Ce contrôle de moi-même. Je constatais que j'avais bien trop de venin dans ma bouche. Que mon sang frémissait d'excitation. Que mes muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême, n'attendant qu'un infime ordre de mon cerveau pour mettre à mort.

« Mais qu'est ce que fait le docteur !! Mon fils va mourir !! Vous ! Vous êtes docteur ! »

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année s'accrocha à moi. J'étais tellement concentré que je ne l'avais même pas vu venir. Je réprimais l'envie de la prendre par le cou et de me lancer sur elle.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là alors que mon fils se vide de son sang hein !! »

Se vide de son sang… Merci madame j'avais besoin de ça. Je détachais lentement ses mains de ma blouse en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal en serrant trop fort. Puis, me mordant les lèvres, je mis mon bras derrière son dos pour l'encourager à avancer.

« Allons-y madame. Je vous suis. »

Nous parcourûmes plusieurs couloirs. Je fixais droit devant moi, occultant toutes les délicieuses pulsations que je percevais. Devant moi, le cou de la femme bougeait sous l'impulsion du sang qui montait et descendait à son cerveau. Je serrais les poings et les dents et m'obligeais à penser à Esmée.

J'arrivais à l'entrée de la salle, légèrement calmé.

Lorsque je passais la porte, je fus assailli par l'odeur du sang. Le venin monta à nouveau dans ma bouche, et je le refoulais avec difficulté.

.

Ce pauvre jeune homme était inconscient, perdant son sang rapidement. Je m'arrêtais aussitôt de respirer car je savais que dans l'état dans lequel j'étais, renifler l'odeur du sang n'était absolument pas la chose à faire.

Deux infirmières et le docteur Wilson s'occupaient déjà de lui. Je remarquais de multiples contusions, un pneumothorax ainsi qu'une fracture ouverte du tibia.

« Ah ! Cullen ! Merci. Nous commencions à être débordés. »

L'infirmière vint me passer une blouse stérile et me tendit des gants. Je mis du temps à les mettre, me préparant mentalement à m'approcher. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon jour pour une hémorragie. Dire que d'habitude, je gérais tout cela parfaitement.

Je m'approchais doucement de la table, en me mordant la langue. Je me demandais soudain pourquoi je me torturais ainsi. Quelle était la raison pour laquelle je ne m'étais pas encore enfui ? Je devais plus ressembler à Edward que je ne le pensais… Ou plutôt, il me ressemblait. Nous n'étions pas lâches face à l'adversité.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est en apnée que je m'efforçais de stopper l'hémorragie du patient. Je laissais Wilson donner les ordres à l'infirmière car parler signifiait que je doive prendre une inspiration.

Je me rendis compte que son épaule était déboitée. Je jetais un rapide regard autour de moi, vérifiant que personne ne m'observait, puis appuyais d'un coup bref et sec sur l'épaule. Le craquement résonna dans la pièce et tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je lâchais dans un souffle :

« Voilà une épaule remise en place.. »

« Je ne t'ai même pas vu te mettre en position. »

« J'ai une technique personnelle qui donne de très bon résultat. »

Bien heureusement, il ne m'écoutait plus, trop inquiet pour le patient. Le pouls faiblissait et je devinais le cerveau du docteur Wilson en pleine ébullition.

Je me précipitais sur l'armoire à pharmacie et préparais une seringue de Doxapram. J'en profitais pour reprendre du souffle par petites inspirations dans le cas où j'aurais à parler. Je commençais à reprendre le contrôle grâce au besoin de sauver ce patient.

J'injectais en intracardiaque le stimulant respiratoire. Wilson ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Le rythme cardiaque vient juste de baisser… »

« Et… »

« Et tu es allé préparer la seringue avant. »

Ah mais ça c'est parce que les battements de son cœur résonnent en moi comme si je collais l'oreille à une batterie.

« Vu son état, je me doutais que ça chuterait. »

« Bien joué. »

J'eus un petit sourire. Il était tellement facile de les berner, même quand les veines saillaient de mes bras à force de contracter mes muscles.

Le pouls remonta en flèche et Wilson prononça ma libération.

« Allez, on l'emmène au bloc. Vite ! »

J'aidais à mettre le patient sur un brancard et les regardais partir, soulagé. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

« Alors mon fils… »

Je ne lui répondis même pas, laissant le soin à Anna de le faire. Je ne pensais qu'à sortir. Une fois dehors, je respirais longuement l'air froid et me détendis. Je m'assis sur un muret pour reprendre mes esprits. Plus jamais je ne devrais jouer à ce petit jeu. Trop dangereux.

Je sentais mes sens se calmer et mes muscles se relaxer. D'ici quelques minutes, je serais probablement capable de retourner travailler. C'était bien fait pour moi. J'avais voulu changer mes habitudes. Contrarier les rituels. Cela n'arriverait plus. Surtout pas avec Edward qui avait besoin de mon self-control comme base. Je me promis de ne pas repenser à cette matinée lorsque je serais avec lui.

Finalement, je ne retournais pas à l'hôpital, prétextant des étourdissements. Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque. Je rentrais chez moi et noyais mes remords dans les bras d'Esmée…

***

Lorsque les enfants rentrèrent, Edward me fit part de son envie de chasser. Je fus ravi de l'accompagner d'autant que j'en avais besoin. De plus cela nous permettrais d'être un peu seul tout les deux et de parler plus en avant de ce qu'il s'était passé avant son départ.

Avais-je pris la bonne décision en le laissant partir ? L'avais-je vexé en ne le croyant pas assez fort pour résister ? Sur le moment cela m'avait semblé la meilleure chose à faire, mais maintenant qu'il était revenu…

- « Non. » Murmura t-il tout en courant. « J'en avais besoin. J'aurais pu si aisément trahir ta confiance, si tu m'avais dit de rester. »  
- « Je suis désolé que tu aies à souffrir autant, Edward. Mais il faut absolument que tu fasses tout ton possible pour garder la fille Swan en vie. Même si ça doit signifier partir à nouveau. »  
- « Je sais, je sais. »

Son visage était toujours torturé. Je me demandais ce qui l'avait poussé à revenir malgré la souffrance que cela lui provoquait. Pour nous, avoir à résister à une chanteuse c'était pour un drogué comme lutter contre une dose d'héroïne. Cela semblait insurmontable. Nous y pensions à chaque instant. Nous combattions à chaque seconde. Beaucoup perdaient la bataille avant même d'avoir songé à résister.

- « Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Tu sais combien je suis heureux de t'avoir près de moi, mais si c'est trop difficile.. ».  
- « Je n'aimais pas me sentir aussi lâche. »

Nous ralentîmes. Nous avions un peu plus de mal à courir dans le noir à présent. Il m'avait surpris. Il parlait de lâcheté alors que la solution pour ne plus souffrir était si simple.

- « Il vaut mieux te sentir lâche que de la mettre en danger. C'est juste l'affaire d'un an ou deux, après elle sera partie. »  
- « Je sais, tu as raison. »

Il semblait réfléchir. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui le retenait ici. Nous pouvions le suivre.  
Je m'arrêtais de courir et il m'imita. Je me retournais pour l'examiner et essayer de comprendre ce qu'il pensait. Il ne m'avait jamais été plus mystérieux qu'en cet instant. Il semblait avoir pris une décision.

_Mais tu n'as pas l'intention de t'enfuir, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il acquiesça.

_Est-ce de l'orgueil, Edward ? Il n'y a aucune honte à_**...**

- « Non, ce n'est pas l'orgueil qui me retient ici. Du moins plus maintenant. »

_Nul par où aller _**?**

Il eut un rire bref, sans joie me laissant encore plus dans l'attente. Je ne saisissais vraiment pas la raison pour laquelle il se laissait souffrir autant. Peut-être doutait-il de notre réaction.

- « Non. Ca ne me retiendrait pas, si je pouvais me résoudre à partir. »  
- « On viendra avec toi, bien sûr, si c'est là ce dont tu as besoin. Tu n'as qu'à demander. Ne te préoccupe pas de ce qu'ils diront. Ils ne t'en tiendront pas rancune. »

Je me rendis compte de mes paroles alors qu'il levait un sourcil sceptique.

- « Oui, bon, » Rectifiais-je en riant. « Rosalie t'en voudra sûrement, mais elle te doit bien ça. De toute façon, ça vaut bien mieux pour nous de partir maintenant, sans laisser de dégâts derrière nous, que de partir plus tard, après qu'une vie ait prit fin. »

J'étais plus que sérieux. Le prix d'une vie était trop cher pour la jouer ainsi. Il suffisait d'une toute petite erreur pour tout perdre. J'en avais fait l'expérience ce matin.

- « C'est vrai. » Reconnu-t-il d'une voix rauque.

_Mais tu ne pars pas ?_

- « Il le faut. » Soupira-t-il

Décidément, il ne m'avait jamais été aussi impénétrable. Il semblait me cacher quelque chose.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te retient ici, Edward ? Je ne saisis pas... »  
- « Je ne sais pas si je peux l'expliquer. »

Je le fixais, cherchant les réponses dans son regard pour lui épargner la peine de se confier à moi. Il faisait un gros travail pour rester impassible. Je décidais de laisser tomber, pour le moment.

_Non, je ne vois pas. Mais si tu préfères, je respecterais ton intimité. _**  
**  
- « Merci. C'est généreux de ta part, quand on voit comment je viole l'intimité de tout le monde. »

_Nous avons tous nos caprices_**.**

Je ris à nouveau en repensant que je lui cachais l'accident de ce matin.Le besoin de chasser me reprit. J'humais l'air.

_Pouvons-nous y aller _**?**

Je venais juste de sentir un petit troupeau de cerf. C'était difficile de s'en montrer très enthousiaste car ce n'était pas un arôme très alléchant, même en de meilleures circonstances. Il soupira.

- « Allons-y. » murmura-t-il

Nous nous tapîmes tous deux en position de chasse, et laissâmes l'odeur fade nous guider silencieusement.

Le petit troupeau paissait tranquillement dans une prairie. Nous nous séparâmes, prenant chacun un côté de la horde. Sur un signe, nous attaquâmes en même temps.

Je remarquais qu'il faisait des efforts pour se sustenter sans pourtant y parvenir de façon satisfaisante. Quant à moi, cette chasse m'avait revigoré. Je me sentais d'attaque pour réparer mes erreurs de la veille.

Il faisait plus froid lorsque nous revînmes à la maison. La neige fondue avait regelé. Cela rendait le paysage magnifique, brillant. Les arbres, les herbes, tout semblait figé dans une position définie.  
Je le laissais près de la rivière alors que j'allais me changer pour aller à l'hôpital. Je restais inquiet à propos d'Edward. Je n'aimais pas qu'il me cache des choses, alors qu'une vie était en jeu.

**© Hanaelle. Reproduction interdite. **


	4. Chapter 4

4.

J'étais parfaitement calme ce matin là, bien nourri, et apaisé par ma famille réunie. Je procédais à mon rituel du matin. J'observais face à la fenêtre, la forêt gelée. Tout était endormi comme la veille. Le verglas étendait son emprise partout.

J'essayais de conduire plus prudemment que d'habitude. Il serait trop voyant de voir passer une voiture à 200 kilomètres heure alors qu'il y avait autant de verglas.

La voiture glissa sur le parking de l'hôpital, mais je n'eus aucun mal à la rétablir et me garais rapidement.

Joanne m'accueillit dès que j'entrais. Je soupçonnais que c'était bien plus que de la courtoisie.

« Dr Cullen, j'ai appris que vous ne vous étiez pas senti bien, hier ? »

« Rien de plus que quelques étourdissements. Ça va beaucoup mieux ce matin. »

« Tant mieux. Voici votre planning de la journée. »

« Merci. »

Je lis rapidement le compte rendu de mon collègue de garde. Bien, le patient accidenté s'en était sorti. Il y avait cinq hospitalisés. Voilà qui me laisserait le temps de finir quelques dossiers à remplir. C'était fou le nombre d'heures que prenait la rédaction des dossiers médicaux. Pour moi qui ne dormait pas ça allait, mais les autres…

Je fis un rapide tour de mes patients pour prendre de leur nouvelles. Je renouvelais les injections, changeait les pansements. Par bonheur, je me retrouvais tout à fait à l'aise dans mon travail comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille.

Une heure après mon arrivée, je m'isolais dans mon bureau. Je classais plusieurs papiers avant de commencer à noter les actes médicaux effectués. Je pris le dossier de l'accidenté de la route. Au final, le fait d'avoir eu mes sens exacerbés n'avait peut être pas été si mal.

Je notais sur la feuille quelle avait été ma participation quand soudain je perçus un bruit étrange.

Lorsque j'étais dans mon bureau, les pas de mes collègues et des clients résonnaient dans ma tête comme dans une église. Mais cette manière de marcher là, était trop souple, trop silencieuse pour être un être humain aussi léger soit-il. Je fixais la porte intensément.

« Carlisle. »

Je fus surpris d'entendre puis de voir Edward paniqué, entrer, dans la pièce.

Aussitôt la pensée horrible me vint. Il l'avait fait ! Il n'avait pas pu se retenir…

Je me levais d'un bond, prêt à courir s'il lui restait une once de vie. Je blêmis à la pensée des conséquences que cela impliquait pour notre famille.

Edward...tu n'as pas...  
« - Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ça. »

La pression descendit comme s'il avait ouvert une soupape. Je me rendis compte que j'étais tendu à l'extrême et que je m'étais arrêté de respirer. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer.

Evidemment. Je suis navré d'avoir eu cette pensée. Tes yeux, bien entendu, j'aurais dû m'en douter**...**m'excusais-je en regardant ses yeux d'or solide avec soulagement.  
»Mais elle est blessée, Carlisle, ce n'est probablement pas grand-chose, mais... »  
« Qu'est-il arrivé ? »  
« Un stupide accident de voiture. Elle était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester là...à le laisser la percuter... »  
_Attend, attend. Recommence depuis le début. En quoi es-tu impliqué ?_  
« Un fourgon a dérapé sur la glace. » Murmura t-il en évitant de me regarder dans les yeux. « Elle était en plein dans sa trajectoire. Alice l'a vu arriver, mais je n'avais pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que courir à travers la foule et la tirer de là. Personne ne l'a remarqué...sauf elle. J'ai aussi dû arrêter le van, mais cette fois encore, personne ne l'a vu...excepté elle. Je suis désolé Carlisle. Je ne voulais pas nous exposer comme ça. »

J'eus envie de rire, soulagé, mais n'en montrais rien. Je m'approchais de lui pour mettre ma main sur son épaule en un geste rassurant. J'étais éberlué par son contrôle. S'approcher autant d'une chanteuse, la sauver, sans avoir la pensée de la vider de son sang juste après m'étonnais. J'étais très fier de lui.

Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait. Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi. Je suis fier de toi, Edward**.**

Il tourna le regard vers moi, apaisé.

« Elle sait que quelque chose...ne va pas chez moi. »  
« Ca n'a pas d'importance. S'il faut que nous partions, nous partirons. Qu'a-t-elle dit ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Rien, pour l'instant. »  
Pour l'instant ?

« Elle s'en tient à ma version des faits...mais elle attend une explication. »

Je fronçais les sourcils en réfléchissant. Il fallait faire preuve de discrétion. Nous allions devoir mettre au point une histoire valable.

« Elle s'est cognée la tête...enfin, je lui ai fait ça. » Débita-t-il. « Je l'ai cognée assez durement contre le sol. Elle a l'air d'aller bien, mais... Je pense que ça devrait être facile de la discréditer... »

Je fus surpris par le ton de ses paroles. Il semblait dégoûté de lui-même en voulant faire taire la fille Swan. Mais son idée était bonne. Très bonne même. A moins qu'elle ne décide d'oublier l'accident de son plein gré.

Peut-être que ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Regardons ce que ça donne, d'accord ? Je crois que j'ai un patient à examiner**. **  
« Je t'en prie. J'ai tellement peur de lui avoir fait du mal. »

Soudain je compris. C'était si évident que cela m'avait échappé. Je n'en revenais pas… Je croyais… Il me semblait…. Qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux d'une humaine.

Je pris soin de cacher ces pensées qu'il pourrait déceler facilement.

Pour cacher mon trouble, je me passais une main dans les cheveux mais ne pus m'empêcher de rire de la situation.

Ca m'a tout l'air d'être une journée plutôt intéressante pour toi, je me trompe ?

Quelle ironie ! Elle était sa chanteuse. Il devrait déjà l'avoir tué. Et lui… il tombait amoureux. Voilà des décennies qu'Esmée et moi n'espérions plus qu'il trouve quelqu'un qui compte vraiment pour lui… Nous avions rencontrés beaucoup de vampires en quatre vingt dix ans… Mais il ne leur avait jamais accordé le moindre regard…

Je le sentis se détendre en s'accordant de rire avec moi.

Apaisé, je le laissais seul dans mon bureau pendant que j'allais ausculter la jeune Swan.

Tout en marchant, je pris la décision de ne pas me montrer. Edward et moi nous nous ressemblions trop. Nous avions la même peau blême aussi froide que la glace, d'où ressortait un regard ambré. Cela pourrait la pousser à se confier devant témoin.

J'allais directement à l'arrière de l'ambulance car j'étais sûr de me faire héler par un secouriste. Ils cherchaient toujours un docteur au plus vite pour repartir rapidement.

« Hé ! Docteur Cullen ! »

Je feins la surprise mais sourit intérieurement. Ce stratagème marchait à chaque fois.

« Je voulais vous parler à propos des deux blessés qui viennent d'arriver. Nous avons, Isabella Swan, 17 ans, accidentée par une camionnette et Tyler Crowley, le conducteur qui a eut un sacré choc.»

Je pris son dossier, et hélais une infirmière.

« Faîtes une radio pour vérifier la présence d'un traumatisme crânien s'il vous plaît… »

En souriant, je confiais le dossier à l'infirmière avant de me concentrer sur ce que la fille Swan disait à son voisin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'observais les radios. Mentalement, j'invitais Edward à venir me rejoindre.

_Tu as meilleure mine__**,**_ pensais-je

Il ne pouvait pas me répondre. Le négatoscope était dans un couloir, très fréquenté.

_Ah, oui._J'accrochais les radios au négatoscope, pour les lui montrer._Je vois. Elle va parfaitement bien. Bon travail, Edward.___

« Je crois que je vais aller lui parler » souffla-t-il, « avant qu'elle ne te voie. Agir naturellement, prétendre que rien ne s'est passé. Histoire d'arranger ça. »

Je l'écoutais à peine, observant les radios avec de plus en plus d'attention. Quelque chose clochait.

« Bonne Idée. Hmm. »  
_Mais regardez moi toutes ces anciennes contusions ! Combien de fois sa mère l'a-t-elle laissé tomber ?___

Je m'esclaffais.

« Je commence à croire que cette fille est cernée par la malchance. Elle est toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. »

Il est vrai qu'avec toi dans les parages, Forks est sans aucun doute le « mauvais endroit » pour elle.

J'étais à moitié sérieux. Maintenant que j'avais compris ce qui le retenait ici, je me faisais encore plus de souci pour elle. Edward avait tant d'amour à donner qu'elle ne saurait quoi en faire. La seule difficulté pour le moment était qu'il arrive à se retenir. Qu'il garde le contrôle… Et surtout il fallait protéger notre famille...

Vas-y. Arrange les choses. Je te rejoins dans un moment._**  
**_

Il me laissa seul tandis que je regardais de nouveau les radios. Edward avait absolument bien dosé son geste. Par contre, la pauvre avait dû souffrir de maux de tête terrible étant petite. Ou alors elle avait pratiqué un sport particulièrement dangereux.

Je pris les clichés avec moi et notais mes observations sur la fiche d'hospitalisation. Je m'attardais pour laisser le temps à Edward de parler à la fille.

Dans le couloir, je croisais le chef Swan.

« Docteur Cullen… Comment va Bella ? »

Bella ? Quel doux surnom.

« Plus de peur que de mal, rassurez-vous. Les radios montrent quelle est indemne. »

« J'étais si inquiet… Je suis venu dès que… »

« Je vais aller l'examiner tout de même. Vous permettez ? Je vous l'envoie si elle peut sortir. »

« Oh. Oh, bien sûr. »

Ayant les radios sous le bras, j'entrais dans la salle.

Mon regard alla aussitôt sur Edward, puis sur Bella. Je vis ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise alors qu'elle remarquait notre ressemblance. Et voilà, j'allais devoir la troubler maintenant…

Je plissais les yeux, charmeur, et fis mon plus beau sourire.

« Alors, Mademoiselle Swan, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Je me plantais à côté d'elle tout en continuant à la dévisager. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de moi, cherchant surement à déceler une éventuelle tricherie dans mon comportement.

« Je vais bien. » Dit-elle calmement.

J'accrochais ses radios au négatoscope près du lit afin qu'elle les voie.

« Vos radios sont bonnes. Vous avez mal à la tête ? » D'après Edward, vous avez subit un sacré choc

« Tout est en ordre. » Répéta-t-elle après un soupir

Elle m'amusait. J'étais certain qu'elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent en nous. Elle ne nous regardait pas comme les autres humains le faisaient. Elle arrivait même à être agacée à côté de moi alors qu'habituellement, les humaines étaient plus que détendues.

Je m'approchais d'elle en souriant et fis courir doucement mes doigts sur son cuir chevelu jusqu'à la bosse au sommet de son crâne.  
Du coin de l'œil je surveillais Edward. Il semblait tendu. J'effleurais le point sensible. Elle tressaillit. Edward sursauta. J'avais aussi mit le doigt sur son point sensible. Pouvoir la toucher alors que lui, ne se le permettait pas. Je l'ignorais mais arrêtais cependant mon auscultation.

« C'est douloureux ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

Je perçus un léger rire et compris d'où il venait en suivant le regard de Bella. Décidément ces deux là, n'avaient pas fini de me donner du souci. Je la sentais faussement en colère et lui totalement attiré. Jamais je ne l'avais vu porter ce regard à une femme. Mortelle ou non…

« Bien, votre père vous attend à côté. Vous pouvez rentrer. Mais n'hésitez pas à revenir si vous avez des vertiges ou des troubles de la vision. »

« Je ne peux pas retourner au lycée ? »

« Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer, aujourd'hui. »

« Et lui, il y retourne ? » Enchaîna-t-elle en désignant Edward du regard.

Ils n'étaient pas déjà inséparables quand même ! Il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle, afin de dormir et d'oublier tout les événements d'aujourd'hui.... 

J'aurais pu palper le trouble d'Edward alors qu'elle le regardait. Il arrivait peut être à la berner elle, mais pas moi. _  
_

_« _Il faut bien que quelqu'un annonce la bonne nouvelle de notre survie. » Déclara-t-il.

« En fait, la plupart des élèves semblent avoir envahit les urgences. »

« Oh, bon sang ! » Se plaignit Bella en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains

Edward semblait satisfait. En quoi le fait qu'elle soit désespérée d'être au centre de l'attention, le rendait-il ravi ? Je me promis d'avoir rapidement une discussion sérieuse avec mon fils.

« Vous préférez rester ici ? » Demandais-je.

« Non, non ! » S'empressa-t-elle de répliquer

Elle arracha ses jambes aux draps et sauta du lit. Cependant elle perdit l'équilibre et vacilla. Je vis le mouvement comme au ralenti, et eut tout le temps de la rattraper pour la remettre droite. Edward se figea et une fois encore je fis semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué.

« Ca va. » Dit-elle avant que je n'aie pu lui conseiller une nouvelle fois de rester en observation. .

Je la relâchais tout doucement en m'assurant qu'elle tenait bien debout. Je la sentais tout de même fébrile, et cela m'inquiétais.

« Prenez un peu d'aspirine si vous avez mal. »

« Ce n'est pas si affreux que ça. «  
« Il semble que vous ayez eu beaucoup de chance. » Conclus-je, en signant le bon de libération.

« A mettre sur le compte d'Edward, la Chance. »

« Ah oui...c'est vrai. » Coupais-je.

Je sentais dans son ton qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec Edward. Elle voudrait savoir. Elle voudrait comprendre. Elle n'était pas comme ces humains facilement manipulables.

Je te la laisse. _Fait ce qui te semblera le mieux.___

« Merci, ça m'aide énormément. » Murmura-t-il d'une manière trop rapide pour des oreilles mortelles. La manière avec laquelle nous parlions parfois entre nous en présence d'humains.

Je cachais mon sourire en me tournant vers mon deuxième patient.

« J'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez rester avec nous un peu plus longtemps. »

Je commençais à examiner les coupures laissées par les éclats de verre. Les blessures avaient abondamment saignées, mais c'était superficiel.

Cependant mon attention était beaucoup plus dirigée sur l'entretien entre Edward et miss Swan que sur mon patient.

Elle s'approchait trop. Je devinais la tension qui habitait Edward à cet instant. Il devait combattre à chaque seconde pour ne pas laisser ses instincts prendre le dessus et calmer cette soif qui devait le ronger. Et elle, ne remarquait pas à quel point son corps était en avant, les muscles saillant, prêt à bondir. Il parvint tout juste à articuler :

« Ton père t'attend. »

Elle me regarda brièvement et croisa mes yeux Edward paraissait être en proie à une horde de démons intérieurs. Je bandais mes muscles, prêt à agir s'il perdait la bataille.

_Prudence, Edward._

« J'aimerais avoir une petite discussion en privé, si tu veux bien. » Murmura Bella.

Je priais pour qu'il refuse, préférant rester près de moi au cas où. Je vis ses épaules s'abaisser en signe de reddition et je jurais intérieurement.  
Je les suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de la salle. A ce moment, j'aurais réellement voulu avoir le don d'Edward de lire dans les pensées.

J'obligeais mon esprit à retourner vers mon patient.

« Et donc voilà comme cela s'est passé… »

« Hum. »

« Vous m'écoutez ? »

« Oui… Pardonnez moi. »

Je me rendis compte que j'avais répondu plus froidement que je ne l'avais voulu. J'essayais d'être attentif aux moindres bruits qui me parvenaient du couloir. Un cri, un gémissement et j'étais dans le corridor avant même d'y avoir pensé.

Je faisais confiance à Edward… Alors pourquoi ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de faire attention ? L'accident de la veille m'avait-il rendu méfiant ?

Je songeais en recousant Tyler à l'ambiance qui régnerait ce soir, à la maison.

Rosalie serait probablement furieuse. Emmett la soutiendrait ironiquement. Jasper ne comprendrait pas l'attitude de son frère et je supposais qu'Alice serait trop concentrée sur le futur pour se faire une opinion. Quant à Esmée… Elle voulait la paix. Si personne ne partait, elle serait d'accord avec tout ce que je proposerais. Car ce serait à moi de trancher… C'était toujours à moi.

« Voilà, c'est terminé. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Plutôt bien. »

« J'aimerais que vous restiez en observation jusqu'à ce soir voulez-vous ? »

« Puisque je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Très bien. »

Je sortis de la salle, les yeux rivés sur les feuilles d'hospitalisation. Je décidais de terminer rapidement ma garde. Je reviendrais dans la nuit.

« Joanne. Je m'en vais. J'ai reçu un appel urgent. Je prendrais la garde de nuit. Dîtes au docteur Snow qu'il finisse plus tôt d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

« Merci Joanne. »

Elle devint rouge et baissa les yeux. Ah, les femmes…

Je mis un certain temps à rentrer chez moi. Je réfléchissais à la meilleure conduite à tenir. Qu'avait dit Edward à Bella ? Avait-elle laissé tomber ? Parlerait-elle de ces étranges Cullen autour d'elle ?

Je garais ma voiture et montais dans la maison. Esmée m'attendait dans le fauteuil, un livre dans les mains.

« Bonsoir. »

Je m'approchais, la pris dans mes bras, et m'assis à sa place pour la mettre sur mes genoux.

« Bonne journée ? »

« Mouvementée. »

« Oui, j'ai appris pour Bella Swan. Elle n'a rien ? »

« Non. Qui te l'a dit ?

« Alice m'a appelé. Elle m'a appris quelque chose de très intéressant. »

« Ah ? »

« Il ne peut pas lire dans ses pensées. »

« Comment ? »

Voilà qui expliquait beaucoup de choses. Son attirance, son anxiété et son obsession. Lui qui avait l'habitude de tout savoir, ne pouvait pénétrer l'esprit de cette jeune fille. Elle devait l'intriguer au plus haut point. Ainsi, il passait probablement ses journées à essayer de deviner ce qu'elle avait en tête. Je comprenais quel avait été l'élément déclencheur de leur relation. Elle l'aurait attiré même si elle n'avait pas été sa chanteuse. Et aujourd'hui, il restait vraisemblablement pour tenter de découvrir la face cachée de cette fille.

Je saisissais à présent la raison pour laquelle il avait été si hésitant sur la possibilité qu'elle parle. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir !

« Le don d'Alice fonctionne sur elle ? »

« Elle a vu l'accident oui. Et il l'a vu en elle. »

« Etrange. C'était sûrement… »

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase pour arriver à mes conclusions que le comportement d'Edward que déjà nous entendîmes une voiture approcher. Je me levais, emportant Esmée avec moi. Ils arrivaient…

**© Hanaelle. Reproduction interdite. **


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Nous suivîmes les enfants directement dans la salle à manger. Je sentais la tension qui émanait de Rosalie et Jasper. La réunion d'aujourd'hui allait être tendue. Je soupirais d'avance. Les disputes n'apportaient jamais rien de bon.

Je m'assis comme d'habitude à l'extrémité est de la pièce. Esmée se plaça près de moi et je pris sa main. Elle était toujours mon soutien dans les moments difficiles.

Elle était anxieuse. Je pense qu'elle avait peur qu'Edward parte à nouveau. Ses yeux suivirent son fils des yeux alors qu'il venait s'installer à ma droite. Elle m'entoura de son bras pour pouvoir toucher Edward. Elle ne regardait que lui.

J'observais mes enfants se mettre à leur place. Emmett semblait s'amuser de la situation. Comme je l'avais prévu, Rosalie était furieuse, et Jasper avait le regard teinté de violence. D'ailleurs, ils ne s'assirent pas avec nous, préférant s'isoler tout deux contre le mur. Alice observait le futur et marchait à l'instinct. Elle semblait très soucieuse, allant jusqu'à se frotter les tempes comme pour enlever un mal de tête.

Le silence se fit pesant. J'allais commencer lorsqu'Edward prit la parole.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » Dit-il, regardant tout d'abord Rosalie, puis Jasper et enfin Emmett. « Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous faire courir le moindre risque. C'était irréfléchi, et je prends l'entière responsabilité de ce qui a été fait. »  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par _« je prends l'entière responsabilité_ » ? Répliqua Rosalie en le toisant de haut. « Tu as l'intention d'arranger les choses ? »  
« Pas dans le sens où tu l'entends. » Répondit Edward, d'une voix égale et calme. « Je consens à partir sur-le-champ si ça peut aider. »

J'imaginais combien se devait être difficile pour lui de garder son calme. J'osais à peine deviner ce que Rosalie et Jasper avait en tête. La main d'Esmée se raidit sur mes doigts.

« Non. » Murmura Esmée. « Non, Edward. »  
« C'est juste l'histoire de quelques années. » Murmura t-il.

« Mais Esmée a raison. » Dit Emmett. « Tu ne peux aller nulle part maintenant. Ca serait le contraire d'aider. Nous avons besoin de savoir ce que les gens pensent, plus que jamais. »  
« Alice interceptera tout évènement majeur. »

Je n'étais pas d'accord. Alice prévoyait le futur selon les décisions que prenaient les personnes qu'elle surveillait. De plus, ayant vu Bella dans la journée, je me doutais qu'elle n'était pas de ces humaines qui oubliaient facilement. Elle était de celles qui voulaient la vérité… Et seul Edward pourrait la surveiller assez étroitement pour qu'elle ne parle pas.

« Je pense qu'Emmett a raison, Edward. Cette fille parlera plus facilement si tu n'es plus dans les parages. Soit nous partons tous, soit nous restons tous. »  
« Elle ne dira rien. » Insista-t-il.

Rosalie semblait sur le point de fracasser la première chose qui passerait devant elle. Je la regardais sévèrement pour lui intimer de se calmer. Je me demandais pourquoi Edward avait autant confiance en Bella. Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait croire qu'elle ne parlerait pas. D'autant que…

« Tu ne peux pas lire dans ses pensées. »  
« Je le sais. Alice, soutient moi ! » Soupira Edward.

Alice lui lança un regard avant de répondre.

« Je ne peux pas voir ce qu'il va venir si on se contente de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

La remarque était directement lancée pour Rosalie et Jasper. Ils ne comptaient pas en rester là.  
Rosalie s'emporta violement sur la table de bois.

« Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de donner la moindre chance à cette humaine de parler. Carlisle tu dois savoir ça. Même si nous décidons de disparaître, laisser des rumeurs derrières nous n'est pas bon. Nous vivons déjà si différemment du reste de notre race – tu sais qu'il y a ceux qui n'attendent qu'une excuse pour nous montrer du doigt. Nous devons être plus prudent que quiconque d'autre ! »  
« Nous avons déjà laissé des rumeurs derrière nous. » Rappela Edward  
« Juste des rumeurs et des soupçons, Edward. Pas des témoins oculaires et des preuves ! »  
« Des preuves ! » S'énerva t-il.

Jasper acquiesça, le regard glacial pendant que mon cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Bien sûr il y avait une part de vérité dans ce que disait Rose…Mais mon habitude à faire confiance revenait au galop. Edward m'avait assuré que personne ne l'avait vu à par Bella.

« Rose... »  
« Laisse-moi finir Carlisle. On n'a pas besoin de faire dans le grand spectacle. Cette fille s'est cognée la tête aujourd'hui. Alors peut-être que son traumatisme était plus grave qu'on le croyait. Tous les mortels vont se coucher en prenant le risque de ne jamais se réveiller. Les autres attendent de nous que nous nettoyions ça nous même. Techniquement, c'est le boulot d'Edward, mais c'est manifestement au dessus de ses forces. Tu sais que je suis capable de me contrôler. Je ne laisserai aucun indice derrière moi. »  
« Oui, » gronda Edward, « Rosalie nous connaissons tous parfaitement tes talents d'assassin. »

Elle feula dans sa direction, furieuse. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à l'être. Je commençais à être agacé que l'on parle d'une vie humaine comme d'une chose sans valeur. Bella Swan n'avait encore rien dit et elle méritait déjà un châtiment ? C'était loin de ma philosophie de vie…

« Edward, s'il te plait. » Sifflais-je pour faire revenir le calme. La tension entre les deux était palpable et je ne voulais pas m'interposer dans un combat.

Je me tournais vers Rosalie en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour bien lui faire comprendre ma décision.

« Rosalie, j'ai donné mon accord pour ce qu'il s'est passé à Rochester parce que j'avais le sentiment que tu méritais de te faire justice. L'homme que tu as tué t'avait infligé un traitement monstrueux. Ce n'est pas la même situation. La fille Swan est innocente. »

Il y avait une différence entre un violeur et une lycéenne qui venait d'être sauvée en ayant vu des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir.

« Ce n'est pas personnel, Carlisle. » Dit Rosalie entre ses dents. « C'est pour notre protection à tous. »

Tout cela partait d'un bon sentiment, je le savais bien. Ce que je n'acceptais pas c'était les moyens employés. Tuer un être humain ne résoudrait jamais aucun problème, quel qu'il soit. Et même pour protéger toute ma famille, je n'étais pas prêt à faire un tel compromis. La fuite valait bien mieux qu'un meurtre. J'hochais la tête, d'accord avec moi-même. Rosalie crut la partie gagnée.

« Je sais que tu as de bonnes intentions Rosalie, mais...j'aimerais vraiment que notre famille fonde sa protection sur des _principes._ Les...accidents occasionnels et les défaillances de notre maitrise de soi sont une regrettable partie de ce que nous sommes. Néanmoins, assassiner un enfant innocent de sang froid me paraît une toute autre chose. Je pense que le risque qu'elle représente, qu'elle fasse part de ses soupçons à un tiers ou non, n'est rien à côté d'un risque encore plus grand. Si nous commençons à faire des concessions pour notre propre protection, nous risquons bien pire que le qu'en-dira-t-on. Nous risquons de perdre de vue ce que nous sommes, qui nous sommes, notre essence. »

Mon attention était entièrement sur Rosalie. J'aurais aimé entrer dans sa tête pour lui faire comprendre mon sentiment. Elle ne réfléchissait pas aux conséquences de son acte, ne voyant que le bien relatif qui en ressortirait. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que le meurtre de Bella signifierait notre départ. Je vis son visage se tordre en une moue boudeuse et pleine de reproche.

« C'est juste une preuve de responsabilité »  
« Non, » corrigeais-je calmement, « c'est une preuve d'insensibilité. Chaque vie est précieuse. »

Je faisais tout pour garder mon calme car je savais que si l'on se mettait à crier, il n'en ressortirait rien de bon. Je fus soulagé lorsque Rosalie capitula en soupirant bruyamment.

Emmett finit de la calmer en lui touchant l'épaule et en lui murmurant :

« Tout ira bien Rose. »  
« La question est donc » continuais-je, « devons-nous partir ou pas ? »  
« Non. » Gémit Rosalie. « On vient à peine de s'installer. Je ne veux pas encore recommencer la Terminale. »  
« Evidemment, vous n'êtes pas obligé de changer d'âge. »  
« Pourquoi partir si vite ? »

J'haussais les épaules. Je n'avais pas envie de partir non plus. Mais c'était la meilleure solution pour nous protéger dans l'éventualité d'une Bella bavarde.

« J'aime cet endroit ! » S'écria Rosalie. « Avec si peu de soleil, on peut presque vivre normalement ! »  
« Et bien, rien ne nous force à prendre une décision aujourd'hui. Nous pouvons attendre de voir si c'est vraiment nécessaire. Edward semble certain que la fille Swan tiendra sa langue. »

Rosalie émit un rire septique mais je sus que je l'avais gagné à ma cause. Cependant, je captais une onde de désaccord juste à côté de Rosalie.

Jasper, bien que calme n'était toujours pas d'accord avec moi. Je connaissais la raison de cette hésitation. Il avait peur de prendre des risques. Son passé mouvementé, lui avait maintes fois démontré qu'il fallait rester dans le plus grand secret. Eliminer tout risque de se faire démasquer. Je me rendis compte qu'Edward aussi l'observait lorsqu'il lui parla :

« Jasper. »

Jasper avait un visage de marbre lorsqu'il le regarda.

« Elle ne payera pas pour mes erreurs. Je ne le permettrais pas. »  
« Elle en a bénéficié largement, de cette erreur, non ? Elle aurait dû mourir ce matin, Edward. Je ne ferais rien d'autre que remettre les choses à leurs places. »

Edward se tendit, articulant plus lentement :

« Je ne le permettrais pas. »

Jasper fut étonné par la réaction d'Edward. Nous avions senti qu'il n'allait pas le laisser agir sans s'en mêler. J'étais abasourdi qu'Edward prenne le risque de se battre contre son frère pour une humaine.

« Je ne laisserais pas Alice courir le moindre danger, » dit Jasper en secouant la tête. « Même un tout petit danger. Tu ne ressens pour personne ce que je ressens pour elle, Edward, et tu n'as pas eu à endurer ce que j'ai enduré, que tu ai vu mes souvenirs ou pas. Tu ne comprends pas. »  
« Je ne te contredirais pas la dessus, Jasper. Mais crois-moi, je ne te laisserais pas toucher à un seul des cheveux d'Isabella Swan. »

Je me raidis prêt à m'interposer en les observant se dévisager. Je prévoyais déjà lequel des deux je plaquerais contre le mur, tandis que je tiendrais l'autre à distance. Alice m'arrêta dans mes pensées alarmistes.

« Jazz. »

Il mit quelques secondes avant de tourner les yeux vers elle.

« Ne me dis pas que tu peux te défendre seule, Alice. Je le sais. Cependant j'ai bien l'intention de... »  
« Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais te dire. » L'interrompit Alice. « Je voulais te demander une faveur. »

Soudain Edward lâcha un râle. Nous tournâmes tous la tête vers lui pour comprendre sa réaction. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Alice, ne pouvant s'en détacher. Qu'est ce qui pouvait être si choquant dans les pensées de sa sœur pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ?

« Je sais que tu m'aimes. Merci. Mais j'apprécierais sincèrement que tu n'essaies pas de tuer Bella. Premièrement, parce qu'Edward est sérieux et que je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez. Deuxièmement, elle est mon amie. Du moins, elle va le _devenir_. »

Je faillis réagir comme Edward tant j'étais abasourdi. Et moi qui avais osé penser qu'une nouvelle venue à Forks, ne changerait pas nos habitudes… Quelle erreur ! Je ne pouvais pas voir la vision d'Alice, mais je l'imaginais sans peine. Non ce serait trop dangereux… Jasper n'était pas assez habitué. Il n'était pas végétarien depuis assez longtemps… Ce serait trop dur…

« Mais...Alice... »haleta Jasper.

« Je vais finir par l'aimer, Jazz. Et je crois que je t'en voudrais vraiment beaucoup si tu empêchais ça. »

Un ange passa alors qu'Alice regardait intensément le futur. Elle profitait de l'hésitation de son compagnon pour apercevoir un futur nouveau.

« Ah » soupira-t-elle « Tu vois ? Bella ne va rien dire du tout. Il n'y a vraiment aucun souci à se faire. »

« Alice ! » cria soudain Edward. « Qu'est-ce que...est-ce que... ? »

« Je t'ai dis que des changements étaient en train de survenir. Je...je ne sais pas Edward. »

Nous étions bien loin de leur conversation mentale. Et pourtant, nous étions tous concentrés pour essayer de comprendre le peu d'information qui nous était donné. Dans ces moments là, le mieux était d'attendre qu'un des deux veuille bien nous aviser de ce qu'il se passait, nous pauvre vampire sans don.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alice ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? » Cracha Edward.

J'entendis Emmett grogner. Il était toujours frustré lorsqu'il ne pouvait suivre correctement une conversation.

« Est-ce que c'est à propos de la fille ? » Demanda Edward. « Est-ce que c'est à propos de Bella ? »

Puis sans que rien de visible ce fut passé, il se leva soudain avec fureur et hurla :

« NON ! »  
« Edward ! »

Un millième de secondes après, je le tenais fermement, debout près de lui. Edward était comme fou. Parti avec les pensées d'Alice dans un futur plus ou moins lointain. Je frémis en me demandant ce qu'il voyait pour le perturber autant.

« Ca se précise. » Chuchota Alice. « Tu es plus décidé à chaque minute. Il n'y a que deux chemins qui s'ouvrent à toi. C'est soit l'un soit l'autre Edward. »  
« Non. » Répéta-t-il faiblement.

Je le sentis flancher et se retenir à la table. Bon dieu ! Mais qu'est ce qui était si horrible ?

« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait avoir l'obligeance de nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? » Se plaignit Emmett.  
« Je dois partir. » Murmura Edward en ignorant Emmett ainsi que tout ceux qui avaient pensé la même question sans avoir osé la formuler.  
« Edward, on en a déjà parlé. » Répondit Emmett lourdement. « C'est le meilleur moyen de faire parler la fille. Et en plus, si tu te casse, on ne saura jamais avec certitude si elle a parlé ou pas. Il faut que tu reste un point c'est tout. »  
« Je ne te vois aller nulle par, Edward. » Dit Alice. « D'ailleurs je ne pense pas que tu en sois capable. »

Mes soupçons se confirmaient. La raison pour laquelle Edward restait parmi nous malgré le risque que cela comportait…

« Ce n'est pas ce que je perçois. » La contredit-il.

Dans ces moments là, j'avais vraiment l'impression –et je pense que je n'étais pas le seul – de faire partie des meubles…

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? » Gémit-il, en cachant son visage entre ses doigts.

J'étais en train de me décider à partir. Après tout, je saurais bien assez tôt ce qu'il s'était dit…

« Comment ça tu l'aime _aussi_ ? » Haleta soudain Edward, ramenant mon attention sur le peu qu'il se disait.

Alice soupira. Je compris qu'elle ne souhaitait lui répondre qu'en privé. Mais j'avais bien saisi le propos. J'étais assez fier de moi en fait. J'avais bien compris ce qu'il se tramait entre ces deux là.

« Non. » Soupira t-il, luttant contre ce que je supposais être les visions d'Alice. « Rien ne m'y oblige. Je partirai. Je _changerai_ le futur. »

« Tu peux toujours essayer. » Dit-elle d'un ton septique.  
« Bon vous m'expliquez là ?! » Mugit Emmett  
« Ecoute un peu, » lui siffla Rosalie. « Alice l'a vu s'éprendre d'une _humaine_ ! Oh, Edward, un grand classique ! »

Elle fit semblant de s'étouffer. Je soupirais devant tant d'inhumanité. L'amour était un gouffre dans lequel on ne pouvait s'empêcher de tomber. Ce n'était pas sa faute…

« Quoi ? » S'étrangla Emmett, venant de comprendre, avant d'exploser d'un rire qui ricocha en écho dans toute la pièce. « C'est vraiment ce qui va arriver ? » -nouveau rire- « C'est pas vrai Edward, t'as vraiment besoin de repos. »

« S'_éprendre_ d'une humaine. » Répéta Esmée, abasourdie. « De la fille qu'il a sauvée aujourd'hui ? Tomber _amoureux _d'elle ? »

Esmée semblait surprise mais ravie. Elle attendait cela depuis si longtemps. Edward avait toujours été seul… Et elle en était très affectée surtout depuis qu'Alice et Jasper nous avaient rejoins. Il n'était pas particulièrement morose ou déprimé mais nous sentions parfois ses regards insistants lorsque nous avions des démonstrations d'affections. C'était une libération pour elle, qu'Edward aie trouvé celle qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps. Je lui serrais la main. J'avais voulu lui annoncer avant qu'ils n'arrivent, mais j'avais été pris de court.

« Alice, dis-nous ce que tu as vu exactement. » Demanda Jasper.

Elle se tourna face à Edward alors que l'attention de la famille montait d'un cran. On se serait cru devant un mauvais feuilleton où l'on apprend les derniers potins amoureux.

« Tout dépend s'il est assez fort ou pas. Soit il la tue lui-même ce qui m'irriterait _au plus au point_, Edward, sans compter la peine que ça te ferait à _toi_. »

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Jasper. Nous étions tous pendu à ses lèvres.

« Soit elle deviendra l'un des nôtres un jour. »

Esmée me serra les doigts si fort que je crus qu'elle allait me les briser –non pas que cela m'aurait fait mal, mais c'était un peu désagréable – Elle étouffa un cri de surprise.

« Je ne laisserais pas cela arriver ! » Rugit Edward. « Jamais ! »

Mais Alice semblait ne pas entendre.

- « Tout dépend de sa force. » Répéta-t-elle. « Il est peut-être assez fort pour ne pas la tuer – mais ça va être juste. Ca va lui demander une maitrise de soi exemplaire. »

Elle médita un instant avant de continuer :

« Peut-être même qu'il lui faudra se montrer encore plus fort que Carlisle. Peut-être qu'il est assez fort...En fait la seule chose dont il n'est pas capable c'est la quitter. Une vraie cause perdue ! »

Plus fort que moi. Mmm. Certainement. Aurais-je été capable de m'arrêter si Edward, Esmée, Emmett ou Rosalie avaient été aussi attirant pour moi que Bella l'était pour mon fils ? Cela avait déjà été si dur…

Un silence affreux c'était abattu sur la salle. Personne ne respirait. Nous étions tous fixé sur l'expression horrifiée d'Edward.

Je réfléchissais aux conséquences. On se serait cru dans Roméo et Juliette. L'amour interdit. Je réprimais un sourire à cette pensée. C'était une impasse. Car Edward ne pouvait pas se permettre une relation stable sans qu'elle sache sa vraie nature. Or, si les Volturi l'apprenaient… Non, nous ne pouvions pas entrer en conflit avec eux… Donc la seule solution serait de la transmuter. Mais vu son regard rempli d'effroi, ce n'était pas ce qu'avait prévu Edward. Je soupirais.

« Et bien, voilà qui...complique les choses. »  
« J'allais le dire. » Confirma Emmett

J'avais du mal à réfléchir. Même si j'avais des doutes depuis le matin, la vérité amenait son lot de tourments. Mais pour le moment…

« Je suppose que le plan reste le même, de toute manière. Nous restons, et observons. Evidemment, personne ne...fera de mal à la fille. »

Je lançais un regard sur Jasper et Rosalie, les défiant de me contredire.

« Je suis d'accord. » Dit Jasper calmement. « Si Alice ne voit que deux solutions.... »  
« NON ! » Gémit dans un grognement Edward. « Non... »

Il se leva soudain et sortit de la pièce, ignorant la tentative d'Esmée de le garder près de nous. Un silence pesant s'installa. Rosalie avait un petit sourire au bord des lèvres. Je me redressais pour aller regarder dehors. Edward était hors de vue.

« Le premier qui touche à cette fille aura à faire à moi, est-ce bien clair ? »

Je me retournais soudain furieux. L'émoi d'Edward m'avait vraiment troublé. Que l'on puisse se moquer de lui, m'énervait au plus haut point. M'étais-je moqué lorsque Rosalie avait ramené Emmett à moitié mort ? Avais-je tourné en ridicule Jasper et sa difficulté à être végétarien car il ne restait parmi nous que pour Alice. Nous avions tous nos caprices, nos envies et nos pulsions. Aujourd'hui c'était au tour d'Edward de se montrer irraisonnable… Soit.

Je grimpais dans les étages pour m'éloigner des mauvaises ondes. Ils se calmeraient. Je comprenais leur peur, nous étions si bien ici. Mais je les trouvais trop alarmistes. Il ne s'était encore rien produit de grave après tout !

Esmée vint me rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Elle m'entoura de ses bras, et ma tension disparut subitement. Qu'aurais-je fait dans elle ?

Je me retournais et cachais mon visage dans son cou.

« Rosalie s'excuse. Elle a paniqué. »

« Fe f.. »

« Ne parle pas dans mon cou, je ne comprends rien. »

Je relevais légèrement la tête en soupirant.

« Je sais. »

Je m'enfonçais à nouveau dans son cou, en respirant fortement pour m'emplir de son odeur rassurante. Tout allait bien se passer, alors pourquoi étais-je si bouleversé ?

J'avais toujours été prévoyant. J'essayais inlassablement de penser à toutes les éventualités avant de prendre une décision. Par conséquent, je m'encombrais souvent l'esprit avec des problèmes qui n'auraient jamais lieu. Mon souci actuel, par rapport à Edward, était les Volturi. S'ils apprenaient qu'une humaine était au courant de…

« Carlisle arrête. »

« Quoi ? »

« Arrête de réfléchir. Je parie que tu es en train de t'interroger sur la réaction de Bella si elle apprend ce que nous sommes. »

Faux. J'étais encore plus loin que cela.

« Détends-toi. Laisse-les vivre. »

« Et si… »

Elle souleva ma tête et mit tendrement un doigt sur mes lèvres.

« Tu te tais et tu m'embrasses ! »

Je m'exécutais. Qu'étais-je pour m'opposer à la volonté d'Esmée quand elle me regardait ainsi…

**© Hanaelle. Reproduction interdite. **


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Le mois suivant passa lentement.

Edward s'ancrait dans une mélancolie qui augmentait de jour en jour. Il m'avait confié qu'il voulait changer les visions d'Alice. J'appris alors, que sa sœur avait vu deux futurs pour Bella. Soit elle restait humaine et Edward pourrait craquer à tout moment et la tuer. Soit elle devenait une vampire et vivait avec nous.

Edward refusait toujours, ne serait ce que d'envisager, Bella avec le sang aussi froid que le nôtre. Il ne voulait pas la priver de sa vie humaine.

Il passait donc son temps à l'ignorer au lycée, se défoulant le soir en allant courir jusqu'à l'aube. Je savais qu'il se nourrissait plus que de raison pour ne pas succomber à la tentation. Tous les soirs, je me demandais s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux que nous quittions cette ville. Esmée n'en pouvait plus de voir son fils dans cet état.

Une semaine après l'accident de Bella. Je fus dirigé dès mon arrivée à l'hôpital vers le lit d'une petite fille qui était arrivée dans la nuit. Je pris la fiche d'hospitalisation.

Mélina Duley

Age : 6 ans

Symptômes : Abattement, anorexie

Heure d'arrivée : 5h53

Température : 37,9°C

Groupe sanguin : AB-

Coordonnées :….

J'arrêtais ma lecture, les sourcils froncés. Je rentrais dans la chambre qu'on lui avait allouée pour qu'elle se repose.

Je me retrouvais face à une petite fille blonde comme les blés, au teint aussi pâle que le mien. Elle était très mince à tel point que je voyais à peine son corps sous les draps. Sa mère, endormie à côté d'elle, avait les traits figés dans une expression tourmentée.

Je me fis silencieux pour éviter de la réveiller. La petite m'entendit pourtant, et ouvrit les yeux à mon approche. Je murmurais :

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle le docteur Cullen. Et toi ? »

« Mélina »

Sa voix était faible, comme lointaine.

« D 'accord Mélina, je vais m'occuper de toi. »

Je pris le thermomètre frontal, et le lui appliquais. 38,1 °C.

Je plissais rapidement la peau de son bras, et décidais de la mettre sous perfusion pour la réhydrater.

Alors que je préparais le matériel, la mère se réveilla.

« Ah ! Un docteur. »

« Bonjour madame, je suis le docteur Cullen, je vais m'occuper de votre fille. »

« Ce n'est pas ma fille. Elle est orpheline, et je suis la directrice de l'établissement où elle séjourne. Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? »

« Nous devons faire des examens pour savoir cela. Pour l'instant, je vais la réhydrater. »

Je m'installais sur un tabouret au chevet de Mélina. Je la redressais un peu et attirais à moi son bras amaigri – j'avais pris soin de me laver les mains à l'eau brûlante pour ne pas qu'elles paraissent trop froide sur sa peau déjà brûlante de fièvre –

« Attention, je pique. »

Elle serra les yeux très fort, attendant la piqûre. J'avais déjà installé la perfusion, après avoir pris du sang pour l'analyse, quand elle les rouvrit. Voyant le tube de sang, je m'étonnais de ne même pas ravaler mécaniquement mon venin. Je déglutis. Non, je n'en avais pas en bouche. Etrange.

« Alors, tu piques ? »

« C'est fait depuis longtemps. »

Je souris en accélérant le débit d'écoulement.

« Voilà tu devrais te sentir mieux dans une petite heure. »

Je sonnais une infirmière pour lui donner le tube de sang avant de commencer mon auscultation.

Je pris son pouls du bout des doigts, fis semblant d'utiliser un stéthoscope pour entendre son cœur alors que les battements réguliers résonnaient dans la pièce pour mes oreilles sensibles. Les battements étaient réguliers, oui mais j'entendais quelque chose… Ou plutôt, j'avais comme une impression…

Je lui palpais le ventre, sentis son odeur –certaines maladies avaient des odeurs très spécifiques –

Malheureusement, je ne trouvais rien d'anormal à part les symptômes. C'était comme ci son corps refusait tout à coup de fonctionner.

« Je reviens dans quelques instants. »

« Euh… Je suis désolée, mais je dois retourner à l'orphelinat. Vous pouvez vous en occuper ? »

« Je prendrais soin d'elle. »

La femme prit son sac, et sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour la petite malade. Je fus troublé de sa réaction.

Après avoir vérifié une nouvelle fois sa respiration, je laissais Mélina se reposer en allant voir mes autres patients.

Une heure plus tard, les résultats d'analyses sanguines étaient normaux. Il n'y avait rien dans son sang qui expliqua son état. Je songeais aux examens complémentaires à lui faire quand soudain un son me fit tourner brusquement la tête.

Je me précipitais dans la chambre de la petite fille, elle avait crié, j'en étais persuadé.

Cependant, lorsque je rentrais, elle avait la tête tournée vers la fenêtre et conversait toute seule.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oh tu es là… »

Elle tendit ses petits bras vers moi. J'ouvris grand les yeux, surpris avant de m'approcher lentement et de m'asseoir près d'elle. Je l'installais face à moi, dans son lit afin de l'ausculter à nouveau, certain de l'avoir entendu appeler à l'aide.

Je me permis de coller mon oreille contre sa poitrine afin d'entendre plus précisément son petit cœur. Celui-ci résonnait normalement mais encore une fois, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Je posais un monitoring pour surveiller son rythme cardiaque et allais l'inscrire sur la liste d'attente pour une échographie. Malheureusement, il lui faudrait attendre jusqu'au lendemain.

Je finis ma journée et me retrouvais chez moi rapidement. L'ambiance n'avait pas changé. Un zeste de tristesse, un soupçon d'agacement voire de colère pour certains, et le reste de mélancolie. Je ne voyais plus Edward. Il ne passait que pour se changer, le matin –et j'étais le plus souvent déjà parti.

Rosalie semblait satisfaite que son frère n'adresse plus la parole à Bella.

La déçue, c'était à présent Alice, qui avait vu qu'elle s'en ferait une excellente amie. Cette vision s'effaçait jour après jour et cela la rendait morose.

L'inquiétude d'Esmée augmentait chaque soir et je devais la rassurer constamment sur la nécessité de rester à Forks. Ce soir là, j'avais une nouvelle raison de ne pas déménager. Je n'arrivais pas à enlever de mon esprit ces yeux bleus cobalt. Cette petite fille restait ancrée en moi, et j'en étais parfaitement perturbé.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

« Non, tout va bien. »

A quoi servirait-il de le nier ? De lui mentir ?

« Je m'inquiète pour une petite fille dont je m'occupe en ce moment. »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Elle est extrêmement fatiguée et ne mange pas beaucoup. Je pense à un problème cardiaque, mais je n'ai rien entendu de tangible. »

« Tu vas faire quoi alors ? »

« Une échographie est prévue demain. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu soucieux ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… Une impression. »

« Elle te tente ? »

« Non. »

Non. Elle ne me tentait pas. Absolument pas. Je restais bloqué sur cette pensée. Esmée avait encore une fois lu dans mon inconscient.

Je trépignais d'impatience à l'idée de la revoir pour vérifier ce sentiment étrange. Je n'attendis même pas que l'aube se lève pour m'excuser auprès de ma femme.

« Ecoute, je vais retourner à l'hôpital. Cette petite est orpheline et… »

« … Et il y a plein d'infirmière et de docteur de garde qui… »

« … Qui n'entendent pas son cœur comme je le fais ! Même la machine n'est pas aussi précise que mon oreille ! »

« Je ne voulais pas te retenir, mais te rassurer Carlisle… »

Je l'embrassais tendrement en me demandant ce que je ferais sans elle. Elle était si compréhensive, toujours là quand j'en avais besoin. Je ne la remercierais jamais assez d'être entrée dans mon éternité.

« Je reviens vite… »

Je baisais sa main, et dévalais l'escalier. Les enfants me regardèrent comme ci j'avais perdu l'esprit mais je m'engouffrais dans la voiture avec un soupir de soulagement. Pourquoi donc cette gamine restait dans ma tête ainsi ?!

Arrivé à l'hôpital, je débarquais dans la chambre et trouvais une infirmière en train de retenir Mélina, secouée par des efforts respiratoires violents. Le voilà mon mauvais pressentiment !

Sans réfléchir, je préparais une seringue de calmant en un millième de secondes, et le lui injectais dans la tubulure dans le même mouvement. Quasiment instantanément, les convulsions devinrent des spasmes, puis s'arrêtèrent. L'infirmière lâcha une fillette haletante et en sueur.

« Merci docteur, heureusement que vous étiez dans le coin ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'appeler un médecin. »

« Je venais justement la voir… »

« Vous avez posé un diagnostic ? »

« Pas encore. Et après ce que je viens de voir, je crois que nous allons avancer l'échographie »

« Je vais voir la liste… Je reviens. »

« Merci bien, Jackie. »

Elle sortit et je me retrouvais seul avec la petite. Je regardais l'heure. Je n'avais pas encore prévenue Joanne de mon arrivée. Je pouvais donc rester un peu au chevet de Mélina. Jackie saurait me trouver si elle avait besoin de moi.

Je m'assis sur le tabouret, près de son lit et eut une sensation étrange. Je me concentrais, me rappelant la question d'Esmée, sur la tentation. Non, c'était plutôt comme un vide. Une sensation longtemps contenue qui disparaissait soudain. J'avalais ma salive. Il n'y avait pas de venin dans ma bouche.

Je profitais de la vérification de la dilatation de ses pupilles pour sentir son odeur. Toujours ce vide. Elle ne sentait rien. Ou plutôt, son odeur ne stimulait rien en moi.

Pris d'un doute terrifiant, je passais la tête hors de la chambre et reniflais les effluves humaines. Un goût acide envahit aussitôt ma gorge, et je ravalais automatiquement, ma salive remplit de poison.. J'avais cru pendant une seconde, avoir perdu mon odorat. Non, le problème ne venait pas de moi. Il venait d'elle.

Etrangement, je me sentais comme libéré d'un poids. Je me surpris à me détendre complètement.

A part lorsque j'étais à la maison, loin des humains, je ne m'autorisais jamais une telle décontraction. J'étais toujours sur mes gardes, du moindre mouvement ou de la moindre goutte de sang. En y réfléchissant, je n'avais rien ressenti non plus lorsque j'avais fait la prise de sang la veille. Je n'y avais pas pensé sur le moment parce que refouler mes instincts de vampire était devenu une seconde nature chez moi. Mais en vérité, il n'y avait eu aucune tentation et je ne me l'expliquais pas.

Jackie revint pour m'annoncer que Mélina pourrait passer une échographie à 9 heures. J'en fus soulagé. Je l'observais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Aussitôt elle tendit les bras vers moi.

« Mon papa est là. »

S'il avait battu, mon cœur ce serait arrêté. Elle prit ma main entre ses petits doigts chauds et joua avec. Ne sentait-elle pas que j'étais gelé ? Ne pouvait-elle pas voir dans mes yeux la mort et le vide qui les hantaient depuis plus de trois siècles ? J'avais toujours cru les enfants plus perspicaces que les adultes car ils vivent dans un monde imaginaire. Avoir un vampire devant eux ne les choquerait même pas. C'est pour cela que je ne m'étonnais jamais lorsqu'un enfant ne voulait pas m'approcher. Ils sentaient que j'étais différent… Pas elle.

« Je suis le docteur Cullen. Pas ton papa, petite. »

« Papa Cullen ! »

« Non je… »

Je laissais tomber. Après tout, si elle voulait me prendre pour son père, si je pouvais rendre son séjour ici plus agréable, où était le mal ?

Elle s'endormit en serrant mon index dans son poing. Je me surpris à sourire comme un père bienveillant. Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Allait-on devenir tous fous ? D'abord Edward, ensuite moi ?

J'essayais de retirer mon doigt sans la réveiller. Elle grimaça mais resta endormie.

J'allais me présenter à l'accueil pour signaler mon arrivée puis repris les patients du médecin de garde. Après un tour rapide de ceux-ci, je me rendis compte qu'il était temps d'emmener la petite à l'échographie.

Dans sa chambre, une infirmière, vérifiais la perfusion et prenait ses constantes.

« Je m'occupe d'elle, Anna, merci. »

« Vous êtes sûr, vous ne voulez pas qu'on l'emmène ? »

Je souris en accrochant la perfusion au brancard.

« Oui… Merci, je vais faire l'échographie moi-même, je peux bien la monter à l'étage. »

« Comme vous voulez. »

Elle me regarda d'un regard incrédule qui persista sur moi alors que j'emmenais Mélina vers l'ascenseur. Dans ma tête, je me remémorais tout les moments vécus ici. J'avais déjà eu de tels comportements, non ?

Nous arrivâmes dans une petite salle où se trouvait simplement un lit, l'appareil d'échographie et un bureau. Je la portais sans peine jusqu'au lit où je l'installais.

Relevant sa chemise de nuit, je lui expliquais ce que j'allais faire :

« Je vais mettre un gel sur ta poitrine. Ça va être un peu froid. Ensuite, je vais poser ceci sur ta peau d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça tranquillement, me dévisageant de ses yeux azur pleins de confiance. C'était encore une fois un de ces moments de vide, - de paix devrais-je dire- Que je ne ressentais qu'en sa présence. Comme si, lorsque cette petite fille était là, je redevenais humain. C'était une étrange sensation après plus de 360 ans à lutter contre soi-même.

Confus, je procédais à l'examen. Mon esprit se réveilla en découvrant la maladie qui la terrassait.

Je retins ma respiration et fermais les yeux. Ne pas s'attacher aux humains était la première règle que je m'étais fixé. Je l'avais rompu plusieurs fois, en transmutant Edward, puis Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett. Je m'étais promis de ne pas recommencer car j'avais conscience d'obliger les miens à des sacrifices et des convictions qui n'étaient pas les leurs.

Que cette petite fille soit atteinte d'une cardiomyopathie ne changeait rien.

Qu'elle nécessite une transplantation cardiaque pour survivre, ne devait en rien m'affecter.

Ce n'était pas mon premier patient en sursis. J'en avais vu des grippes espagnoles, des pestes et des épidémies de tout genre. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi, étais-je à ce point dérangé par ce que je voyais sur l'écran ?

Je me forçais à lui sourire en essuyant sa peau. Elle me regardait comme si elle se savait perdue.

Je la portais dans mes bras, et ne prenant pas la peine de la mettre sur le brancard, je la ramenais dans sa chambre en silence. La directrice de l'orphelinat nous y attendait.

« Bonjour » lançais-je, « me forçant à être cordial tout en déposant Mélina dans son lit. »

« Alors ? »

Je pris le temps de rebrancher la perfusion, relancer le monitoring et de la mettre sous oxygène avant d'inviter la femme à sortir.

« Elle a une grave maladie cardiaque. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Les parois de son cœur s'épaississent. Le cœur bat bien, mais le ventricule qui accueille le sang étant de plus en plus étroit, le corps ne parvient pas à être assez oxygéné. D'où la fatigue et les difficultés respiratoires. »

« Il y a un traitement ? »

« La chirurgie cardiaque est la seule option. »

Elle se tut sous le coup de la surprise. Le silence dura un moment tandis qu'elle digérait l'information.

« Elle a attrapé ça comment ? »

« Les causes peuvent êtres diverses. C'est souvent une maladie idiopathique. On n'en connaît pas l'origine. Dans, son cas, il n'y a pas d'infection, donc je pencherais plutôt pour une anomalie d'une cause inconnue. »

« Vous allez l'opérer ? »

« C'est à vous de me le dire. »

Elle réfléchit. Son cerveau paraissait se livrer une bataille acharnée. J'étais interloqué de savoir que l'on pouvait hésiter à sauver –ou du moins à tenter de sauver- la vie d'une petite fille. Elle prit un air contrit :

« Vous savez, nous nous occupons d'une centaine d'enfants et… »

« …. Et c'est une opération très coûteuse, je sais bien. »

« Bien sûr si elle avait trouvé des adoptants, ce serait différent, mais elle est détestable avec tout le monde. »

Je fus si étonné de sa remarque que je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder dans la chambre voir si nous parlions bien de la même petite. Elle s'était endormie.

« Ici c'est une petite fille adorable. »

« Vous n'avez qu'à l'adopter ! »

« Quoi ? Non je ne… »

« Allez ! Tout le monde sait que vous avez déjà adopté plusieurs enfants. »

« Oui, mais… Ma femme est moi avons déjà cinq adolescents. »

Si seulement elle savait ce qu'était une adoption chez les Cullen. Je crois qu'elle partirait en courant, en criant au diable.

« En tout cas l'orphelinat n'a pas les moyens de payer une telle opération. »

« Essayons de trouver une solution. Je vais me renseigner, je vous recontacte demain. Nous avons vos coordonnées ? »

« Oui, votre infirmière les as prise hier. »

« Très bien. »

Je la quittais, furieux. J'allais m'enfermer dans mon bureau en me demandant pourquoi ce cas me touchait autant. La réponse n'était pas difficile à trouver mais je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Qu'il y ait sur cette terre, un humain qui n'attire pas les vampires était tout simplement inimaginable. Je me demandais si cette faculté ne faisait effet que sur moi ou à toute mon espèce.

J'essayais de me concentrer sur autre chose en allant voir plusieurs patients aux urgences. Mais à la fin de ma garde, mes pas me ramenèrent instinctivement vers elle. Je saisis une seringue et récoltais un peu de son sang. Je mis le nez au dessus du tube et aspirais à fond. Rien du tout. C'était comme ci je n'avais plus d'odorat. C'était tout simplement hallucinant.

Je remis en place, une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur les yeux, puis plaçant le tube dans ma poche, je rentrais chez moi.

**© Hanaelle. Reproduction interdite. **


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Esmée m'attendait en faisant les cents pas dans le salon lorsque j'arrivais. Je me rappelais soudain, que je lui avais dit que je rentrerais tôt.

Dans ma voiture j'hésitais à garder le tube sanguin sur moi ou à le laisser là. Si je le faisais rentrer dans la maison, ils le sentiraient forcément.

Oui, j'allais le garder pour voir leur réaction et savoir si je devenais fou ou si c'était son sang le problème.

Je fus si rapide à aller dans le salon qu'Esmée, n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner vers moi, que je l'avais déjà enlacée.

"Tu rentre enfin…"

"Je suis navré, la journée à été dure."

"Et tu ramènes du travail à la maison ?"

Je sortis le tube de sang avec un petit sourire malicieux.

"C'est un petit test que j'aimerais faire. Où sont les enfants ?"

"Partis chasser. "

"Parfait. Veux-tu bien sentir ceci s'il te plaît ?"

J'ouvris le tube et le lui passais. Le liquide bougea délicatement, révélant des reflets plus rouges que bordeaux. Esmée le flaira prudemment après avoir vérifié autour d'elle.

"C'est du sang de… Mais où as-tu eu ce sang ?"

"A quoi cela te fait penser ?"

"Et bien j'hésite entre le singe, le cochon et l'ours. Il y a des ressemblances… Avec un petit quelque chose en plus… "

Satisfait, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, je m'adossais au mur en la laissant réfléchir.

"Il te tente ? "

"Absolument pas. Pris individuellement oui, mais ensemble… Tu as mélangé différents sangs ?"

"Non."

"Alors qu'est ce ?"

Elle était agacée, car elle était dotée d'un odorat extrêmement développé et reconnaissait l'origine des odeurs plus facilement que n'importe qui. Ne pas savoir de quel animal venait ce sang l'irritait.

"Du sang humain !"

"Carlisle !"

"Hé ! C'est juste une prise de sang…"

"Impossible !"

"Alors je deviens plus fou que je ne le pensais. Pour moi, il n'a aucune odeur… Mais ce doit être parce que je suis habitué à ne plus y faire attention. "

Elle renifla encore, gardant le tube sous son nez et fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de garder ce léger sourire sur mes lèvres, comme si j'avais trouvé un trésor rare.

"Oui, en y réfléchissant, il y a une petite odeur humaine. Ce doit être le petit quelque chose en plus… Mais dieu ! C'est sans saveur !"

"Dit comme ça, on croirait que tu as passé les dix dernières décennies à te nourrir d'humain." "Tu as raison, tu devrais le faire sentir à Jasper. Il a plus d'expérience que moi."

"J'y comptais bien."

Elle referma le tube, puis vint me rejoindre sur le canapé où je m'étais assis pour la regarder. Elle se lova dans mes bras, comme si elle ne m'avait pas vu depuis des jours. Je la resserrais contre moi, ravi de la retrouver, comme chaque jour.

"Tu m'as manqué… Tu es parti si vite ce matin. "

"J'ai eu raison. La petite était en détresse respiratoire quand je suis arrivé."

"Encore elle ? Tu as trouvé ce qu'elle a ?"

"Une grave maladie cardiaque. Nous devons pratiquer une transplantation."

"Carlisle ! Tu n'y penses pas ! Tu résistes vraiment bien mais…"

"C'est son sang que tu as senti, Esmée. "

"Comment ?"

Elle se redressa et me regarda avec une expression perplexe. Ses yeux cherchèrent ensuite le tube de sang pour vérifier qu'il était là, posé sur la table basse.

"Chéri… Voir son cœur battre. Cela va être si dur…"

"J'ai le temps de me préparer. Elle n'est même pas encore sur liste d'attente. Et puis j'en ai déjà vu."

"Oui, et tu m'as confié qu'heureusement que tu étais en hauteur et derrière des vitres en compagnie d'étudiants en médecine. "

"Sauf que là, son sang ne m'attire pas. Je me sens si humain avec elle, Esmée… Je suis si détendu. "

"Oh, mon amour…"

Elle posa sa main tiède sur mon visage et embrassa mon front, puis tout doucement, mes lèvres.

"Je sais à quel point ce serait ton vœu le plus cher… Mais l'humanité ne te sera plus jamais permise… "

Je fermais les yeux sous ses baisers. Elle avait raison. Cette petite fille agissait comme un placebo sur moi. Elle me donnait l'illusion que j'étais humain. Mais j'étais loin de l'être. J'étais mortellement dangereux… Une véritable machine à tuer que je tentais de refréner depuis tant de siècles. Mais quel mal y avait-il à ce reposer quelques jours ? N'avais-je pas mérité ce répit ?

Je la laissais m'allonger, et ronronner sur mon torse. Distraitement, je lui caressais les cheveux. Elle me laissait le loisir de réfléchir et je bénis sa patience.  
Je laissais mon esprit vagabonder, m'emmenant loin de mes problèmes actuels.

Lorsqu'Esmée était près de moi, je parvenais aisément à un état de relaxation complet. Ce devait être son don. Pouvoir me rassurer et me canaliser, juste par sa présence. Par son amour. Son si grand amour.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi enlacés. La lune était encore haute quand j'entendis du bruit dans la cuisine. Les enfants entrèrent dans le salon en riant. Bien sûr, Edward manquait à l'appel.

Jasper s'arrêta au seuil du séjour alors que je me redressais sur le canapé.

"Tu as quelque chose à me montrer Carlisle ?"

"Mm…Alice t'a prévenu."

Bien sûr. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Alice me lança un regard interrogateur avec une petite moue contrite. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Après tout qu'il soit prévenu ou pas ne changeait rien.

"Veux-tu identifier cela pour moi ?"

Prenant le tube de sang, j'interceptais un regard entre Rosalie et Emmett. Ils devaient probablement se questionner sur la raison de cette demande.

"Prend ton temps, Jasper."

Il déboucha précautionneusement le flacon et le sentit, d'abord rapidement, puis plus soigneusement à mesure que sa curiosité augmentait.

"C'est du sang humain. Mais.. Sacrément souillé. C'est un grabataire, fumeur, atteint de leucémie en phase terminale ou quoi ? "

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je n'étais pas fou. Etre rassuré sur sa santé mentale était déjà un point positif de la journée.

"C'est une petite fille de six ans qui a une maladie cardiaque. "

"Je ne te crois pas ! "

"Montre, Jazz…"

Tout le monde voulu sentir ce sang qui ne déclenchait aucune tentation chez nous. J'étais pleinement rassuré maintenant et je commençais à entrevoir les possibilités qui s'offraient à moi.

"Incroyable."

"Mais vrai."

"Enfin bon, je ne vois pas vraiment à quoi cela nous sert, mais c'est intéressant."

"Ce que tu es rabat-joie, Rose."

Emmett l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue en riant. Je me rendais bien compte qu'ils ne saisissaient pas l'immensité de cette découverte.

Je décidais de laisser tomber. Je m'étais prouvé que je n'étais pas aliéné et que ce sang agissait sur tous les vampires… Végétarien du moins. C'était suffisant.

Je montais le ranger dans la chambre sous des tas de compresses javellisées.

****

Une semaine passa. Puis deux. Une routine s'installa où je passais mon temps libre à l'hôpital, avec Mélina.

L'avantage était que je n'avais plus à faire semblant de manger avec les collègues.

Les midis ainsi qu'une demi-heure le soir, je les passais en sa compagnie.

Nous parlions peu préférant faire des puzzles ou jouer aux cartes. Je lui avais apporté beaucoup de livres et de coloriages pour qu'elle s'occupe pendant que mes patients m'éloignaient d'elle.

Il était admit, à présent qu'elle m'appelle papa, et la directrice de l'orphelinat jubilait, les rares fois où elle venait la voir.

Je vérifiais tous les jours la liste d'attente mais cela n'avançait pas. Heureusement, la petite était en pleine santé sous respirateur. Cependant, dès que nous l'arrêtions, son corps manquait vite d'oxygène et elle suffoquait rapidement.

La perspective qu'aucun cœur ne lui parvienne était une angoisse quotidienne. Pourtant, elle s'atténuait un peu à chaque fois que je pensais qu'un enfant devrait mourir pour qu'elle vive…

L'opération n'était même pas assurée. Nous l'avions mis sur la liste d'attente pour être au courant d'un éventuel cœur disponible, mais la gérante n'avait pas encore donné son accord. Je supposais qu'elle était plus que sceptique sur le fait que nous trouvions un organe compatible avec un AB-. Car Mélina, ne nous simplifiait pas la tâche. Elle avait le groupe sanguin le plus rare.

Je passais la journée perdu dans mes pensées –heureusement le cerveau de vampire peut faire plusieurs choses en même temps avec une parfaite lucidité – car je m'inquiétais sérieusement sur les chances de survie de ma petite protégée.

***

Ce soir là, je désirais courir avec Edward. En un mois, nous avions peu parlé ensemble et cela me manquait.

Je l'accueillis alors qu'il sortait juste de la voiture avec les autres.

_On se retrouve dans la forêt. Je voudrais venir avec toi._

Il fit un léger geste, et je sus qu'il avait compris… Et qu'il m'attendrait.

Je montais rapidement me changer, et sortis dans le jardin. Esmée, arrangeait les fleurs avec délicatesse.

"Je sors. Je vais parler à Edward."

Un sourire illumina son visage en imaginant la famille réunie à nouveau.

"Oh ! J'espère que tu arriveras à le convaincre. "

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

"Fais-moi confiance."

"Reviens vite."

Je l'embrassais dans le cou, et m'élançais par-dessus la rivière avant de m'engouffrer dans la forêt. Je n'eus aucune peine à retrouver Edward, et nous nous mîmes à courir de concert, vers Seattle. Il semblait satisfait et méfiant à la fois.

"Alors, Carlisle, pourquoi voulais tu m'accompagner ? "

"Pour passer du temps avec toi. Cela fait longtemps."

"Il n'y a pas que ça."

"Je voulais savoir comment tu allais."

Il s'arrêta pour me regarder. Je m'obligeais à focaliser mes pensées sur lui et à ne pas laisser mon esprit vagabonder vers l'hôpital.

"Je lutte. C'est dur."

"Tu veux partir ?"

Il réprima un sourire et secoua la tête.

"Tu m'as mal compris. C'est dur… D'être loin d'elle."

"Alors pourquoi ne lui parles-tu pas ? "

"Tu n'as pas vu la vision d'Alice…"

"Non, mais je sais ce qu'elle contient. Tu sais, la vie humaine est courte…"

"Mais je ne sais pas si je peux m'empêcher de…"

Toujours ce manque de confiance en lui. C'était maladif. Je le pris par les épaules afin de le regarder dans les yeux. J'y voyais le doute et la mélancolie inhérente à ces dernières semaines.

"Tu as réussi à changer tes cours de sciences ?"

"Non."

"Donc, tu es toujours à côté d'elle ?"

"Oui."

"Et elle est toujours vivante ? "

"Visiblement."

"Alors en quoi le fait de lui parler peut augmenter ta dangerosité ?"

Il se tut, surpris. Je savais à quel point il était difficile pour lui d'ignorer Bella. Je me remémorais les sensations qu'avait provoquées en moi la découverte de ma passion pour Esmée. Cela m'avait irrévocablement changé. Je me doutais qu'il éprouvait la même chose aujourd'hui.

"Ecoute, tu peux au moins lui parler en tant que camarade de classe non ? Fais ce que tu veux, mais au moins, j'aimerais vraiment que tu reviennes parmi nous. Esmée est plus qu'inquiète. "

"Mais je suis avec vous."

"Oui, le matin entre 7h30 et 7h34."

Il grimaça, gêné. Son regard était tourné vers la ville de Forks comme ci Seattle ne le tentait plus finalement.

_Tu es fort mon fils… Reste prudent, mais je pense que tu peux te permettre de lui parler._

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Je savais qu'il se torturait depuis un mois en ne sachant que faire. Retardait-il sa décision, attendant mon assentiment ?

"Tu veux chasser ? "

"Je l'ai fait hier… J'ai prévu de le faire de nouveau demain. "

"Alors, nous rentrons ? Viens donc faire une partie d'échec avec Alice avant qu'elle ne ridiculise une nouvelle fois Emmett. "

J'étais assez fier de moi lorsqu'aux alentours de minuit, Edward et moi entrâmes dans la maison. Nous fûmes accueillis par Esmée qui rayonnait de joie, sans bien comprendre comment j'avais réussi à le ramener parmi nous.

Elle proposa aussitôt un jeu d'échec familial.

Edward et Alice choisirent leurs partenaires car il fallait les séparer pour ne pas avantager une équipe.

Esmée souhaita arbitrer, ce qui simplifia les choses. Ainsi, je me retrouvais avec Edward et Emmett tandis qu'Alice jouerait avec Jasper et Rosalie.

A l'aube, la finale commença. Ce fut la rencontre prévue et attendu par tous. Edward versus Alice qui se termina en pat. Un match nul. Nous venions de passer la meilleure nuit depuis plus d'un mois.

****

Le lendemain, tout le monde quitta sereinement la maison – à part Rosalie qui faisait sa mauvaise tête mais que chacun ignorait. –

Je me rendis à l'hôpital et allait directement prendre des nouvelles de Mélina. Son état était bon. Elle demanda à ce que je reste, mais j'avais des patients à voir. Je lui promis de lui ramener personnellement son repas du midi –même si l'odeur me dégoûtait –

Durant la matinée, Jackie me passa le téléphone. Apparemment, la directrice de l'orphelinat souhaitait me parler. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle n'allait pas recommencer à me harceler pour que je l'adopte.

"Allô ?"

"Ah ! Docteur Cullen. Je vous appelle car je voulais savoir où en sont les recherches pour son cœur. "

"C'est stationnaire. Je ne peux pas annoncer de date."

"Êtes-vous sûr que cela en vaille la peine… et le coût ?"

"Si un cœur est disponible ce sera un signe de Dieu. Le signe qu'il voulait qu'elle soit sauvée, ne croyez-vous pas ? Cela en vaudra donc la peine. "

"Mais, on ne sait toujours pas comment payer cette opération…"

La discussion avec Esmée me revint en mémoire. Je me souvins aussi de ma réaction lors de ma première et seule vision d'une transplantation cardiaque. Mais le visage angélique de la petite Mélina s'imposa à moi.

"Ecoutez, je vois avec mes collègues et je vous rappelle. "

Je raccrochais et allais directement dans le bureau du chef de la section chirurgie. Avant même d'entrer, je savais qu'il était là. J'aurais pu reconnaître sa respiration dans une foule, tant elle était rendue sifflante par une consommation excessive de cigarettes. Je toquais et entrais sans attendre de réponse.

"Jonathan, il faut que nous parlions. "

"Assis-toi Carlisle, je te prie."

Imitant les humains, je m'installais, croisant les mains sur le bureau. Il me scruta longuement, frustré de ne pouvoir lire sur mon visage impassible

"Je m'occupe en ce moment, d'une petite fille…"

"Oui Mélina Duley n'est ce pas ? "

"C'est cela. Elle nécessite une transplantation cardiaque mais elle est orpheline et…"

"Et l'orphelinat ne peut pas payer. C'est classique. "

"Et pourtant, il faut qu'elle soit opérée."

Il ne répondit pas, cherchant sûrement un moyen de m'expliquer les raisons de son refus par des mots judicieusement choisis.

"Je souhaite l'opérer moi-même… Gratuitement."

Il se redressa dans son fauteuil et se pencha vers moi. Son regard croisa mes yeux, puis troublé, il préféra fixer le cadre photo représentant sa famille.

"Carlisle, je suis habitué à ton engagement envers tes patients. Mais, tu n'y penses pas ? Il faudra de toute façon payer les locaux, le matériel, l'anesthésiste et les autres assistants. Cela ne change pas le problème."

Mon cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse sur chacune des alternatives se présentant à moi. Je pouvais lui proposer de faire l'opération seul –j'en aurais été capable – mais il me prendrait assurément pour un fou. Il me restait une option cependant…

"Imaginons un moment que j'arrive à convaincre le personnel nécessaire de procéder gratuitement. Mettras-tu à notre disposition les locaux et le matériel ?

"Trouve déjà de bonnes âmes pour vous aider et j'y réfléchirais… "

Je me levais d'un bond, satisfait –il sursauta – et avançais vers la porte.

"Je souhaite vraiment sauver cette petite, Jonathan. J'ose croire que tu m'en donnera les moyens. "

Je sortis sans un regard et l'entendis se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil en soupirant. Je rappelais aussitôt la directrice pour lui annoncer la possibilité d'une solution et que je la tiendrais au courant.

Pour moi, c'était clair. J'allais sauver cette enfant… Par n'importe quel moyen.

**© Hanaelle. Reproduction interdite. **


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Lorsque je rentrais, ce soir là, l'ambiance était particulièrement tendue et je n'en compris pas la raison.

Rosalie était en colère, s'acharnant sur sa voiture. Elle ne s'arrêta pas ni ne dit un mot lorsque je passais devant elle pour rentrer dans la maison. Je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu encore la mettre dans cet état.

Je me rendis compte qu'Emmett et Edward étaient absents et je supposais qu'ils avaient avancé leur week-end de chasse.

Seuls Jasper et Alice semblaient heureux –mais dès qu'ils étaient l'un près de l'autre ils avaient cette expression, alors je n'y fis pas vraiment attention –

J'allais tenter de satisfaire ma curiosité auprès d'Alice, lorsqu'Esmée m'attira dans la chambre. Elle irradiait de joie.

« Je suis perdu là… »

« Il a composé !! Il a joué à nouveau ! »

« Edward ? Qu'a-t-il joué ? »

« Une adorable berceuse. »

« Et c'est cela qui a mit Rosalie dans cette colère noire ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. C'est arrivé au début du morceau. Mais Edward n'a rien voulu dire. Il est parti avec Emmett aux Goat Rocks. » »

« Dois-je aller voir Rose ? »

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux la laisser se calmer. Et toi, comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

« Plutôt bien. J'ai proposé d'opérer Mélina gratuitement. Il me faut maintenant convaincre des collègues… Et je pense ensuite pouvoir avoir tout ce dont j'ai besoin. »

Elle soupira et je compris qu'elle n'était toujours pas d'accord avec ma décision mais qu'elle ne s'y opposerait pas plus.

« Tu es sacrément têtu hein ? »

« La vie vaut que l'on se batte pour elle, ne penses-tu pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle s'approcha de moi et enfouit sa tête dans mon torse. Je m'imaginais les multiples pensées qui pleuvaient dans sa tête. Elle devait me prendre pour un dément à vouloir sauver à tout prix une petite fille humaine. J'étais surtout conscient qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'entourer de mes bras en souriant tendrement. J'allais embrasser ses cheveux, pour lui exprimer ma reconnaissance lorsque soudain elle releva la tête, souriante.

« Ah ! J'ai oublié de te dire ! Peter et Charlotte viennent la semaine prochaine ! »

Un sourire illumina mon visage. Nous allions pouvoir avoir notre revanche au base-ball, si la météo était de notre côté.

« Jasper doit être content, leur dernière visite commençait à dater. »

« Oui, mais pas Edward. »

« Pourq… »

Je m'arrêtais dans mon élan. Je n'avais même pas à poser la question car je connaissais pertinemment la raison pour laquelle la venue des amis de Jasper n'enchantait pas Edward. Il pensait à Bella, encore et toujours. Et pourtant il savait très bien qu'ils chassaient à chaque fois, hors de notre territoire. Ils n'allaient quasiment jamais à Forks et si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas pour chasser. Je soupirais en retirant ma cravate pour me mettre à l'aise.

« Je leur renouvellerais mes recommandations si cela peut le rassurer. »

« Oh, je pense que de toute façon, il ne s'éloignera pas de Bella. A propos, Alice prévoit du soleil pour tout le début de la semaine. »

Je grimaçais. Je n'aimais pas que le soleil m'empêche d'aller travailler. Les humains pensaient que j'emmenais mes enfants faire des randonnées à chaque éclaircies – qui heureusement étaient rare à Forks – mais, même si nous chassions parfois, profitant de l'occasion pour pousser notre traque bien plus loin que d'habitude, en général nous passions les périodes de beaux temps, à lire, et à s'occuper de diverses manières.

Je me laissais tomber sur le lit d'une manière très humaine et Esmée vint s'allonger près de moi. Nous discutâmes toute la nuit quand je ne lui montrais pas combien je l'aimais.

***

Le soleil se leva le lendemain et éclaira la pièce instantanément. Alice, ne se trompait jamais sur la météo. Je songeais que si j'avais su, je serais parti avec Edward et Emmett. Cela m'aurait changé les idées.

Je laissais passer le weekend en lisant, jouant aux échecs avec Esmée ou Jasper et en me tenant au courant des informations humaines.

Le soir, lassé de rester à la maison, j'allais chasser. Seul. Il fallait que je bouge, que je fasse courir mes muscles pour oublier les centaines de pensées qui traversaient mon cerveau à chaque minute.

Tapis dans l'ombre d'un bosquet, je laissais l'instinct prendre le dessus sur la raison, en fixant une biche. Elle ne m'avait pas encore repéré grâce à la légère brise qui soufflait vers moi. En l'observant, je me remémorais celle qui m'avait sauvé.

Lorsque j'étais devenu vampire, j'avais essayé par tous les moyens de tuer le monstre que j'étais devenu.

Je m'étais obligé à rester éloigné des humains, tout en expérimentant les différentes manières de me détruire.

J'avais sauté maintes fois des falaises de Douvres sans succès. Même en m'empalant sur les rochers, ma peau ne s'égratignait même pas.

La noyade m'avait alors semblé une bonne façon d'y arriver. J'avais conscience de respirer puisque je reniflais de multiples odeurs qui m'attiraient et étaient comme de l'essence sur le feu de ma gorge. Je me rendis vite compte que ce n'était qu'un reflexe primaire car sous l'eau, l'oxygène ne me manquait jamais et j'abandonnais assez rapidement l'idée de trouver le repos ainsi.

Les armes blanches ne pouvaient entailler ma peau et les balles ricochaient. J'en conclus que j'allais devoir me battre jusqu'au bout contre le démon qui était à présent en moi.

M'éloignant de plus en plus de la civilisation humaine à mesure que montait ma soif, je me retrouvais au fin fond de la forêt de Sherwood, dans une grotte.

Pendant cette période, je ne sortais pas le jour, et très peu la nuit, préférant rester prostré pour lutter contre moi-même et mon envie de tuer.

Après plusieurs mois de jeun, ce n'était plus une simple envie de boire qui me tenaillait, mais des langues de feu qui brûlaient ma gorge à chaque inspiration.

Je priais pour mourir et surtout pour ne pas qu'un humain s'approche de mon refuge car les jours passants, j'arrivais de moins en moins à sentir la partie humaine –si elle existait encore – qui était cachée au fond de mon cœur.

Je ne me souviens plus vraiment combien de temps cela dura.

Mais une nuit, alors que j'étais recroquevillé dans mon antre, le monstre se réveilla soudain, et m'obligea à me lever.

Je n'avais plus la force de me battre…

Je sentis mes muscles se tendre sans que j'en eusse donné l'ordre, et l'air fouetta mon visage alors que je fusais dans la forêt. Le venin monta dans ma bouche d'une manière si violente que ma vision vira au rouge. Mon corps bougeait seul, comme si j'avais laissé mon âme dans la caverne.

Lorsque je fondis sur ma proie et plantais mes dents luisantes dans sa peau, j'eus le reflexe de fermer les yeux et de me maudire. Ainsi, j'étais devenu un meurtrier. J'avais échoué.

Le sang me redonna des forces. Je pouvais visualiser chaque gorgée qui traversait mon corps, abreuvant les muscles, les tendons et chaque cellule de mon être. Mais je voyais cela à travers le brouillard de ma culpabilité. J'avais annihilé une vie pour me nourrir.

Les flammes qui me consumaient depuis des mois s'apaisa enfin. Rongé par le remord j'osais enfin ouvrir mes paupières et en tombait de surprise. Ce n'était pas un humain que je venais de tuer ! C'était une biche !

J'hurlais de soulagement en tenant le cadavre livide entre mes bras. Je restais longtemps dans cette position, hébété de ce dénouement inattendu.

La soif était toujours là, mais moins virulente qu'auparavant et je pouvais à présent penser clairement.

Ainsi, le sang animal me permettrait de survivre. Tuer un animal pour boire son sang était-il si différent que le chasser pour se nourrir de sa viande ?

J'avais passé près de dix ans à chasser avec mon père ou mes amis. Je n'en avais jamais été affecté, trouvant cela parfaitement normal d'abattre une bête pour me sustenter.

C'était comme ci le monstre et moi avions fait un compromis. Je l'alimentais mais il acceptait de se contenter d'animaux.

Je me relevais enfin pour m'enfoncer parmi les arbres, rejoindre les bêtes qui allaient apprendre à craindre un nouveau prédateur.

Je me souvenais de chaque sensation, de chaque gorgée comme ci cette chasse s'était déroulée la veille. Plus de trois siècles plus tard, je remerciais encore cette biche d'être passée près de mon refuge avant un humain.

Sortant de mes pensées, je me rendis compte que je venais de finir le cervidé. Je l'avais tué naturellement, sans y penser. Finalement, je n'avais pas parcouru beaucoup de chemin depuis cette première nuit. L'instinct arrivait encore à me surprendre, mais heureusement plus en ce qui concernait les humains.

Je me retournais vers l'Est et remarquais que le jour se levait. Il fallait que je rentre rapidement avant qu'un randonneur du Dimanche ne me repère, brillant de milles feux.

Je fis demi-tour et repartais vers la maison en évitant les chemins qui pourraient m'amener à rencontrer des humains.

***

Dans la nuit de Dimanche à Lundi, mes deux fils rentrèrent, l'un passablement agacé tandis qu'Edward filait directement se changer pour ressortir. Il ne nous avait pas adressé un mot, se contentant de passer par le salon, pour partir par derrière et se mettre à courir dans les bois.

« Il devient carrément cinglé, franchement ! »

« Emmett… »

« Non, sincèrement. Il n'a parlé que d'elle ! C'est de loin le weekend le plus ennuyeux que j'aie eu à passer avec lui ! »

Je le pris par les épaules en souriant.

« Réjouis toi, Peter et Charlotte arrivent. Tu vas pouvoir faire un petit combat avec Peter… »

« Mais Esmée nous l'interdit et… »

« Je m'occupe d'Esmée, d'accord ? Tu as bien besoin de te défouler. »

Je lui fis un petit clin d'œil en biais. J'avais parlé bien trop vite et doucement pour qu'Esmée, à l'étage, nous entende.

« Les voilà ! »

Alice virevolta à travers la pièce pour aller ouvrir la porte sur les amis de Jasper alors que Peter avait à peine le poing levé pour toquer.

Je laissais Emmett pour rejoindre Esmée qui venait de descendre et l'entourer de mes bras en avançant vers les invités.

« Bienvenue Peter. Charlotte. »

« Bonsoir à tous. »

Nous nous installâmes pour discuter. Ils ne posèrent pas de question sur l'absence d'Edward, et je leur en fus reconnaissant. Ils ne comprendraient pas s'ils savaient.

Le soleil brilla encore pendant trois jours durant lesquels Edward ne passait qu'en coup de vent. Il avait à peine souhaité la bienvenue à nos amis.

Emmett n'était plus le seul à douter de sa santé mentale. Les regards de Peter et Charlotte en disaient long sur leurs pensées.

Je passais ces quelques jours à lire tout ce que je pouvais sur la transplantation cardiaque. J'emmagasinais toutes les informations comme on range des dossiers. Tout était classé et prêt à l'emploi dans mon cerveau.

Le lendemain, je fus plus que ravi de voir les nuages surplomber à nouveau la ville et je me rendis à l'aube à l'hôpital.

Je m'obligeais à garder une allure humaine alors que je m'avançais vers l'ordinateur pour vérifier où en était la liste d'attente. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois.

Mes collègues me souhaitèrent un bon retour, me demandant comment avait été la randonnée. Je répondais distraitement, m'intéressant peu à leurs conversations inutiles.

Le nombre de patient me surpris, et je ne pus me libérer pour aller voir Mélina qu'au déjeuner. Je suivis mes collègues à la cafétéria où je pris un plateau avant de monter dans le service de cardiologie.

J'entrouvris la porte, vis qu'elle dormait. Je rentrais à pas feutré, posais le plateau près d'elle et me dirigeais vers la porte pour la laisser se reposer. Le tout avait pris moins de dix secondes et dans un silence absolu, coupé par un cri, alors que j'avais une main sur la poignée.

« Papa Cullen !!! »

Dieu, mais comment faisait-elle pour m'entendre ? Je me retournais, tout sourire et fus submergé d'émotion. Elle m'avait manqué !

« Je t'ai apporté à manger, mais je ne voulais pas te déranger, petite. »

« Tu m'as manqué. Tu étais où ? »

« J'étais très occupé, je cherchais un moyen de te soigner, tu sais. »

Il ne servait à rien de lui servir le même mensonge qu'aux autres. Elle ne comprendrait pas pourquoi j'avais préféré randonner plutôt que de venir la voir. Et puis, tout compte fait, ce que je venais de dire, était moins un mensonge que la version sortie en famille. En effet, j'avais passé ces cinq jours à me documenter.

« On joue ? »

Elle avait déjà sorti le jeu de carte.

« Je voudrais que tu manges avant. »

Elle fit la moue alors que je m'approchais pour l'ausculter.

« Qui s'est occupé de toi quand j'étais absent ? »

« Une docteur avec des cheveux longs. »

« Ah, Catherine… Très bien. Tu as mal là ? »

Je lui appuyais doucement sur la poitrine. Elle grimaça.

Son cœur résonnait dans la pièce et j'aurais juré qu'il battait bien mieux la dernière fois que je l'avais écouté. J'entendais comme un bruit d'eau dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais il faudrait l'opérer rapidement pour éviter une aggravation de l'ascite. Son cœur ne fournissait plus assez de pression, et l'eau s'échappait dans son abdomen. C'était un mauvais signe.

Je me rassis, perdu dans mes pensées. Encore une fois, je me sentais bien en sa présence. Pas de venin. Pas de pulsion. Pas d'envie meurtrière. Le paradis.

Elle était onzième sur la liste d'attente, mais la seule enfant. Il suffisait qu'un enfant meure pour qu'elle vive. Encore une fois, la culpabilité me rattrapa de vouloir souhaiter un tant soit peu le décès d'un enfant. Elle n'était pas importante pour la communauté humaine… Elle n'était importante pour personne en fait. Sauf pour moi.

Dire que je savais qu'il existait un autre moyen.

Cette idée, m'était venue lors de la découverte que son sang ne faisait effet sur aucun vampire –j'avais eu l'occasion de le tester sur un jeune que j'avais croisé à Seattle –

Elle me torturait même si je savais que c'était une idée insensée.

J'en avais parlé à Esmée quelques jours auparavant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu me tenir tête aussi violemment.

Nous étions dans le canapé, regardant distraitement le journal en parlant de choses diverses quand j'avais ressenti le besoin de me confier à elle.

« Je voulais te parler de quelque chose qui me tracasse depuis quelque temps. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« C'est à propos de Mélina… »

« Ah ! Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Bien, sous respirateur. L'attente est longue et nous ne sommes même pas sûr d'avoir un cœur ni du résultat de l'opération. »

« Et donc ? »

« Je sais que c'est tabou mais… »

Elle se leva soudain et se posta devant moi, outrée.

« N'y songe même pas ! »

« Ecoute… »

« Carlisle, tu ne créeras pas d'enfant immortel ! »

« Son don pourrait être… »

Je m'attendais à une réaction violente. Pourtant, elle s'assit à nouveau sur le sofa, en me regardant avec un regard bouleversé. Je crus halluciner en la voyant trembler alors qu'elle effleurait mon visage.

« Je t'en prie, je ne veux pas te perdre… Sais-tu ce qu'ils te feront s'ils l'apprennent ? »

L'idée m'avait effleuré l'esprit, mais pas convaincu… Fallait-il encore qu'ils en soient avertis. C'était si loin l'Italie…

« Je n'ai pas l'attention de le crier sur tous les toits. »

« Ecoute, Tanya ou Irina viennent parfois ici. Elles vont la voir ! Tu imagines leur réaction ? Et il n'y a pas qu'elles à venir nous rendre visite ! »

« On la cachera. »

« Non, mais, tu délires totalement, Carlisle ! Une enfant immortelle ! Elle sera incontrôlable ! Elle voudra du sang sans cesse. Elle ne songera qu'à ça, et ce ne sera pas du sang de biche ! Elle ne se stabilisera jamais ! C'est la vie que tu veux lui offrir ?! »

« Son don pourrait être celui de calmer la soif… Notre soif. Et s'il fonctionnait aussi sur elle cela… »

« Cette humaine te rends fou ! »

Elle faisait des allers-retours dans la pièce, emportée par sa colère. Je me redressais, en proie au malaise de la voir dans cet état par ma faute. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi agitée et cela me tordis le ventre. J'avais été trop loin et j'en étais conscient.

Cette idée n'était certes pas mûrement réfléchie, mais elle avait le mérite d'être un moyen de la sauver… Et même si elle me tentait, cette solution me terrifiait totalement.

Aurais-je assez d'audace pour risquer ma vie et celle de ma famille en défiant les Volturi ? Je connaissais bien Aro, Caius et Marcus, et j'étais persuadé qu'ils ne feraient pas d'exception, même pour un vieil ami.

J'essayais de m'enlever cette idée de la tête en me levant pour arrêter les cents pas de ma femme.

« Ecoute, tu as raison. Cette idée est ridicule. Je vais trouver autre chose. »

« J'espère bien, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être angoissé chaque jour que Dieu fait de voir les Volturi arriver et détruire notre bonheur. »

Je l'attirais à moi et nous tombâmes sur les coussins dans une étreinte passionnée.

« Papa Cullen ? »

Elle me sortit de mes réflexions et je levais les yeux vers elle. Elle me montra du doigt la pendule en grimaçant. C'était la fin de la pause.

« Merci petite, tu es plus attentive que moi. »

« Tu reviens hein ? »

« Tout à l'heure, promis. »

Je pris une profonde inspiration, profitant de ne pas avoir de retour de venin, avant de sortir dans le couloir. Les odeurs, et les sensations furent décuplés d'être resté près d'une heure avec elle.

C'était comme lorsque vous mettez la tête sous l'eau, privé de tout sens, et que tout à coup vous ressortez et vous vous rendez compte que le soleil est éblouissant, que la foule fait bien trop de bruit et que des enfants jouaient à quelques centimètres de vous et vous éclaboussaient sans que vous les ayez remarqué.

Dans l'ascenseur, je m'obligeais à me détendre et m'engouffrais dans le couloir des urgences en ayant repris un contrôle total.

Lorsque je rentrais de l'hôpital ce fut pour interrompre une discussion mouvementée. Discutaient-ils d'Edward ? S'était-il passé quelque chose pendant mon absence ?

« En voilà des éclats de voix. La situation est si grave ? »

« Nous sommes en train de nous mettre d'accord sur ce qu'il faut faire ? » me répondit Emmett.

« J'ai dit qu'il fallait le laiss… A propos de quoi ? »

« Football ou base-ball ? »

Paranoïaque ! Je me serais frappé.

« Football, il n'y a pas d'orage, voyons. » Décidais-je.

« Ah ouais… Alors c'est parti ! »

Tout le monde se leva, et j'entendis Esmée descendre pour nous rejoindre. Elle me fit un rapide baiser de bienvenue avant de s'élancer dehors. Emmett hésita cependant.

« Tu ne viens pas ? » Demandais-je.

« On devrait laisser une invitation à Edward. Il voudra peut être jouer, il adore ça. »

J'en doutais, mais je ne dis rien.

Il laissa un mot dans le hall, que je lus rapidement avant de sortir :

_Foot dans le champ des Rainier : Allez ! S'il-te-plait ?_

En vérité, Emmett était particulièrement affecté par l'absence d'Edward. Ils avaient toujours été proches après des débuts un peu chaotiques lors de la première année d'Emmett.

Pour moi, ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe à franchir. Il fallait lui laisser du temps.

Edward reviendrait, avec ou sans Bella.

**© Hanaelle. Reproduction interdite. **


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Le lendemain soir, je rentrais après que la nuit fut tombée. J'avais passé la journée à convaincre mes collègues du bien fondé de l'opération de Mélina. Plusieurs avaient refusé et les autres avaient demandé un temps de réflexion qui me semblait superflu. Je n'aurais jamais cru possible qu'il faille être un vampire pour connaître la valeur d'une vie humaine.

La maison était calme lorsque je rentrais. Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper jouaient tous les trois aux échecs simultanément. Chacun avait deux jeux devant lui, jouant à tour de rôle.

Alice, lisait un livre, assise en tailleur dans un fauteuil, mais je devinais qu'elle était plutôt plongé dans le futur grâce à son regard fixe. Je me demandais quelles nouvelles, l'avenir nous réservait.

J'allais monter à l'étage, quand elle se leva soudain pour me retenir. Ses yeux étaient fixés dans un temps qui n'était pas le nôtre.

« Attends Carlisle. »

« Que se passe t-il ? »

« Edward. Il… Il veut tuer. » Murmura-t-elle, trop bas pour être entendue des autres.

Je la pris par les épaules. Dans mon dos, je sentais le regard de Jasper et je me forçais paraître détendu. Peine perdue, vu son don. Je forçais chaque cellule de mon corps à se décontracter. Alice ne voulait pas que la nouvelle se sache, et je respectais cela. Edward passait déjà assez pour un fou.

« Raconte moi tout » dis-je en la guidant par le coude pour l'emmener dans le jardin.

« Ils sont à Port Angeles. »

« Lui et Bella ? »

« Oui. Enfin disons, qu'elle est sortie avec des amies, et qu'il les a suivies. Bref… Bella s'est fait attaquée par des voyous. »

J'étais à deux doigts de prendre ma sacoche et de filer à Port Angeles. Si elle saignait ou pire si elle s'était fait tuer, pourrait-il se retenir ? Si son sang avait coulé, ses envies meurtrières étaient plus que légitimes et je devais être près de lui, en espérant arriver à temps.

« Il veut tuer celui qui a fait ça. » Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle en baissant les yeux, comme si elle avait honte.

« Comment va Bella ? »

« Bien. Il est arrivé à temps et pour l'instant, il se demande s'il doit la laisser seule pour aller punir ses agresseurs. »

Je me calmais aussitôt. J'avais le pressentiment que la laisser seule serait encore plus dur pour lui que de combattre son envie de vengeance.

Alice resta figée quelques minutes, et je retins mon souffle, tendant mes muscles pour bondir si le pronostic était mauvais. Je calculais que je pourrais être à Port Angeles en moins de quinze minutes. J'arriverais peut être à temps. Mais Alice mit fin à mon raisonnement en souriant soudain.

« Ah c'est bon ! Il prévoit tout autre chose maintenant. »

Je résistais à l'envie de lui demander ce que c'était. Si Edward voulait me raconter sa soirée, il le ferait de vive voix.

« Merci Alice. Tiens-moi au courant si tu as le moindre doute d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

Je la raccompagnais dans le salon et montais lentement les escaliers. Je passais rapidement dans la chambre, embrasser Esmée avant de rejoindre mon bureau.

L'épais volume du _Dictionnaire encyclopédique des sciences médicales_ m'attendaitpour relire encore une nouvelle fois mes notes prises lors de mes « vacances » forcées.

J'étais absorbé dans ma lecture depuis presque deux heures lorsque j'entendis une voiture arriver. Elle était encore dans les virages menant à la maison, mais je ne doutais pas que ce fut Edward. Restant concentré sur ma lecture, je fus surpris d'entendre mon nom, au dehors. C'était la voix d'Alice.

« Carlisle est dans son bureau. »

Par pur réflexe je me mis à écouter la conversation, pour connaître la fin de la soirée. Pourquoi Edward me cherchait-il ? Avait-il cédé à la vengeance ?

« Merci. » Dit Edward.

Je crus d'après le silence qui suivit qu'il montait directement me rejoindre, mais je me trompais.

« Oh. Désolé. Je n'ai pas regardé qui c'était. J'étais ... occupé. » S'excusa-t-il soudain.

« Oui, je sais. » Souffla Alice. « Je suis désolée aussi. Au moment où je voyais ce qui allait se passer, tu étais sur la route. »

« C'était privé ». Entendis-je à peine.

« Désolé, » répéta-t-elle.

« Ne le soit pas. » La voix d'Edward se fit plus douce. « Je sais que tu ne peux pas tout savoir. Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu sois omnisciente, Alice. »

« Merci. »

« Je me demandais presque si tu voulais sortir dîner ce soir. L'as-tu vu avant que je ne change d'avis ? »

« Non, j'ai raté ça aussi. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir su. Je serais venue. »

« Tu te concentrais sur quoi pour en manquer autant ? »

« Jasper pensait à notre anniversaire » rit-elle. « Il essaye de ne pas prendre de décision sur mon cadeau, mais je pense que j'ai une assez bonne idée ... »

Je souris. Pauvre Jasper, il était vraiment difficile de faire une surprise à Alice.

« Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois. Vas-tu leur dire ce qu'elle sait ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Oui. Plus tard. »

Ce qu'elle sait ? Bella, avait-elle deviné notre nature ou n'était-elle encore qu'au stade des suppositions que nous pourrions réfuter ? Il était vrai qu'elle faisait preuve d'un sens de déduction particulièrement aiguisé pour une humaine. Je décidais de ne pas tirer de conclusion hâtive, préférant attendre qu'Edward nous en parle personnellement.

« Je ne dirais rien. » Assura-t-elle doucement.

« Fais moi une faveur et dit le à Rosalie quand je ne serais pas dans les parages, ok ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Bella l'a plutôt bien pris. »

« Ne sous-estime pas Bella. »

« Alice... »

« Elle ira bien cette nuit. Je la vois mieux maintenant. Elle à besoin d'une supervision de vingt-quatre heures n'est ce pas ? »

« Au moins. »

« En tout cas tu seras encore avec elle bientôt. Tu devrais y aller tant que tu peux encore être la où tu veux être. Conclu Alice. »

Cette fois le silence me signifia que mon fils montait me rejoindre. Je percevais ses pas furtifs venir vers moi alors que je fixais la porte, après avoir refermé mon livre.

« J'ai entendu Alice te dire où tu pourrais me trouver. » Dis-je en souriant, à son entrée.

« J'ai besoin d'aide. »

Je l'attendais celle là.

« Tout ce que tu voudras Edward. » Rétorquais-je.

« Alice t'a dit ce qui c'était passé avec Bella ce soir ? »

« Presque arrivé. » Rectifiais-je.

« Oui, presque. J'ai un dilemme Carlisle. Tu vois je peux ... probablement ... le tuer. Vraiment. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas bien, parce que ce serait de la vengeance, pas la justice. Que de la colère, pas l'impartialité. Tout de même il ne peut pas être bon de laisser un tueur et un violeur en série à Port Angeles ! Je ne connais pas les humains là bas, mais je ne peux pas permettre à quelqu'un d'autre de prendre la place de Bella comme victime. D'autres femmes dont quelqu'un pourrait se sentir aussi bien que je me sens avec Bella pourraient subir ce que j'aurais enduré s'il lui avait fait du mal. Ce n'est pas juste. »

Il avait parlé vite, avec une passion qui ne m'était pas familière venant de lui. Je redevins subitement sérieux. Le fils que je connaissais, aurait sûrement puni lui-même cet homme, comme il en avait eu souvent l'habitude, il y a plusieurs années, lorsqu'il s'était mis à chasser des humains. Je ne pensais pas qu'il se serait nourri, mais il l'aurait tué, c'était plus que certain. Décidément, Bella l'avait changé bien plus que je ne le soupçonnais.

_Elle est vraiment bien pour toi, n'est ce pas ? Tant de compassion, tant de contrôle. Je suis impressionné._

« Je ne suis pas venu pour des compliments, Carlisle. »

« Bien sur, non. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser n'est ce pas ? » Un sourire s'étira de nouveau sur mon visage. « Je vais m'occuper de ça. Sois tranquille. Personne d'autre ne sera en danger à cause de lui. »

Un plan se dessina dans ma tête et je ne fis rien pour le cacher à Edward. Il me faudrait le trouver, l'anesthésier et le livrer à la police. J'allais devoir l'emmener loin, pour ne pas que cela ne se sache…  
A son expression, je devinais qu'il était presque déçu que ce soit si simple, mais qu'il me laisserait agir.

« Je vais te montrer où le trouver. » Dit-il.

« Allons-y. »

J'embarquais ma sacoche de médecin et mit une veste avant de sortir.

Je m'installais au côté passager de la Volvo avec un regard pour Alice et pris son signe de la main comme une assurance que tout irait pour le mieux.

Sans phare, sur la route déserte et noire, je laissais vagabonder mes pensées. Je me demandais comment une humaine avait pu changer Edward à ce point là.  
.

_Je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle lui ferait un si grand bien. C'est inattendu. Peut être était-ce le destin. Peut être est-ce la volonté divine. Seulement…_

Seulement, il faudrait qu'il procède à sa transformation si nous ne voulions pas attirer le courroux des Volturi. Bien sûr, nous avions encore le temps, mais à terme…

Cependant, connaissant les croyances de mon fils, je me doutais que ce ne serait pas facile de le convaincre. Un torrent de colère sourde fondit sur moi.

_Edward mérite le bonheur. Ca lui est dû_.. _Il doit y avoir un moyen._

Il y en avait forcément un. Premièrement, aucun d'entre nous ne devait entrer en contact avec Aro, où nous serions tous compromis. Les probabilités étaient minces toutefois, et ce n'était pas mon principal problème. Le plus gros souci était la maîtrise d'Edward, et celle des autres. Jasper tiendrait-il si Bella venait à notre demeure ?

Nous traversâmes rapidement Port Angeles pour arriver dans une petite rue derrière un bar. L'endroit était miteux, noir et sentait l'urine et le vomi. Je fronçais les narines et retins ma respiration. Nous étions dans un vrai repaire à voyous. S'en était presque désespérant de tant de clichés.

Cinq humains étaient là, dont deux ivres morts, allongés à même le sol. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward. Les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanchies par la tension extrême qu'il exerçait sur le volant et je pouvais clairement voir sa poitrine secouée par sa respiration anormalement rapide.

« Vas-y », murmurais-je doucement. « Je garderais le reste d'eux saufs. Retourne avec Bella. »

Sans un mot, il jaillit de la voiture et disparut. Je restais quelques secondes assis, réfléchissant au moyen le moins violent de m'y prendre. Je devinais que le chef de bande était le plus fanfaronnant des cinq mais j'avais besoin d'une confirmation.

Je préparais rapidement une bonne dose d'anesthésique et sortis pour m'adosser à la voiture en les fixant. Mes yeux passaient des uns aux autres, cherchant chaque mouvement ou attitude, qui pourrait m'indiquer celui que je devais empêcher de nuire. Le stratagème ne mit pas bien longtemps à fonctionner. Les humains étaient toujours si prévisibles…

« Hé ! Toi ! Tu veux notre photo ?!! »

Il était sûr de lui, et avançait vers moi, en sortant un couteau de sa poche. Je dus me contenir de lui faire perdre de sa superbe en le désarmant aussitôt et le laissais venir jusqu'à moi, luttant contre le grognement qui montait dans ma gorge.

Je retenais toujours ma respiration car la tension était déjà assez palpable dans la ruelle sans que je ne m'en rajoute en sentant des flagrances humaines.

Me décollant de la voiture – Edward m'en voudrait si je l'abimais – j'avançais de quelques pas, les bras écartés, la seringue cachée dans ma paume.

« Non, je me demandais juste si vous aviez du feu. »

« Ouais c'est ça ! Fous-toi de moi en plus ! »

Il était assez proche maintenant. Je réduisis la distance qui nous séparait sans qu'il s'en rende compte, et je lui enfonçais aussitôt l'aiguille dans la veine jugulaire. Il tomba instantanément dans l'inconscience et je le laissais glisser par terre.

Derrière moi ses camarades s'agitèrent. Je me retournais, les menaçant du regard.

« Il y a d'autres intéressés pour passer quelques années en prison ? »

Un seul recula, l'autre fit un pas en avant, hésitant toutefois.

Je ne pouvais me permettre de m'exposer plus, et pourtant, je devais faire vite si je voulais que mon invité dorme jusqu'au bout du voyage.

Scrutant rapidement autour de moi, je me décidais. La rue était déserte et le bar ne possédait pas de fenêtre de ce côté.

Sans prévenir, je disparus à leurs yeux, courant trop vite pour la vision humaine.

Je les pris chacun par surprise, frappant à l'endroit précis de leur cou, juste pour qu'ils s'évanouissent sans avoir de séquelles. La personne qui les trouverait, croirait à deux autres ivres morts.

Satisfait, je chargeais leur chef dans la voiture, et m'installais au volant.

Avant de démarrer, je vérifiais son pouls, la coloration de ses muqueuses et la dilatation des pupilles. Il dormait profondément. J'allais pouvoir aller à l'endroit que j'avais prévu.

Nous roulions depuis presque une heure et demie lorsque je le sentis bouger sur le siège arrière. Regardant le rétroviseur, je vis qu'il essayait de se redresser sans y arriver totalement. Cela ne me résolut pas à ralentir. Nous étions à plus de 200 kilomètres/heure et je ne voulais pas perdre la moindre seconde.

Je l'observais en train de lutter pour revenir à lui, puis il cessa de s'agiter, restant allongé sur la banquette arrière. Il regarda un moment le paysage défiler, les yeux dans le vague.

« Tu m'emmènes où sale… »

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de terminer son insulte.

« Je vous conduis là où vous ne pourrez plus nuire. »

« Quoi ? »

Décidément, il semblait bien réveillé. Je grimaçais.

J'aurais dû utiliser de la Médétomidine en complément du Zolazepam et de la Tiletamine pour mon anesthésie. Cette erreur ne me serait pas arrivée à l'hôpital avec les consultations pré-anesthésiques.

Jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil à l'arrière, je vérifiais qu'il ne tentait rien contre moi. Il semblait encore incapable de bouger.

« Vous avez fait du mal autour de vous n'est ce pas ? »

« Tu es qui pour me juger toi ? »

« Quelqu'un qui connaît le mal bien plus que tu ne l'imagines. »

Je remarquais qu'il m'observait dans le rétroviseur et je n'hésitais pas à lui rendre un regard de prédateur. Je m'amusais à le voir déglutir avec difficulté et s'éloigner faiblement de mon siège.

« Toutefois, vous êtes chanceux, vous êtes tombé sur le plus clément d'entre nous. »

Je m'imaginais à peine ce que lui aurait fait subir Rosalie si c'était elle qui l'avait surprit à tenter de violer une jeune femme.

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Vous ne voulez pas le savoir, croyez-moi. D'ailleurs, il vaudrait mieux que vous vous rendormiez. »

« Genre, je vais dormir alors qu'un fou m'emmène, je ne sais où ! Hé ! On sort de l'état ! Tu vas faire quoi de moi, taré ! »

« Vous livrer à la police. Ni plus ni moins. »

Il s'enfonça dans un silence salvateur pour mes oreilles. Nous roulions bien trop vite pour qu'il ne pense sauter en marche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivions en vue de la ville de Portland dans l'Oregon.

Nous descendions à toute allure une colline donnant un panorama de toute la ville. Les deux rives du fleuve Columbia semblaient vraiment différentes de loin.

D'un côté le quartier des affaires et ses immenses tours de bureau aux multiples couleurs. Plus loin, les monts blancs des montagnes des Rocheuses.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé mais la ville rayonnait sous la lumière des gratte-ciels et des lampadaires. Le port fluvial était éclairé pour les livraisons matinales. Il n'était que quatre heures du matin, mais quelques humains s'affairaient à décharger des caisses d'une péniche. Je les voyais comme en plein jour alors que mon invité, devait à peine percevoir les toits des immeubles qui illuminaient le ciel.

La rive sur laquelle nous roulions, réunissait les quartiers résidentiels et ses multiples pavillons et jardins de roses. L'ambiance était beaucoup plus sombre que de l'autre côté du fleuve. Ici, la ville paraissait réellement endormie, et seules quelques maisons allumées dénotaient l'heure du lever pour certains.

Je quittais enfin la sud 5 pour m'engager sur Broadway Bridge, m'obligeant à ralentir dans un grognement de contrariété. Il me fallait trouver un commissariat de police à présent.

Je tournais dans les différentes rues et découvris enfin mon bonheur sur la quatorzième avenue. Cependant, je ne m'arrêtais pas, préférant continuer pour virer juste après le poste, sur Morrison street.

Je stoppais la voiture dans une petite ruelle quelques mètres plus loin.

« C'est la fin du voyage. » Murmurais-je en ouvrant mon sac pour remplir à nouveau une seringue d'anesthésique.

Une terreur sourde s'empara de lui et il donna de grands coups de pied dans la portière. Je descendis, et ouvrit la porte brutalement. Il fusa aussitôt de la voiture mais je le rattrapais aisément par le col.

« Trop lent… »

Il lança sur moi un regard plein de haine mêlé à de la peur. Mon instinct de prédation, se réveilla devant cette expression typique d'une proie et je dus ravaler quelques gouttes de venin. Sans attendre, je plantais à nouveau une aiguille dans sa peau et bien qu'il essaya de lutter, l'évanouissement survint en moins d'une minute.

Je le portais sur quelques mètres, pour l'installer dans un coin où il pourrait être facilement repérable avant de me diriger vers une cabine téléphonique. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'appeler avec mon portable.

« Poste de police de la quatorzième, quel est votre problème ? »

« Bonjour. Hum, il y a un homme allongé dans la rue là. Je crois l'avoir vu à la télévision. Je crois qu'il est recherché. »

« Où vous trouvez-vous monsieur ? »

« Dans une allée sur Morrison St. »

« J'envoie une patrouille. Monsieur ? »

Je raccrochais. Il ne lui serait pas nécessaire de connaître mon nom. Et si l'agresseur de Bella était effectivement recherché, il serait commode pour eux de trouver son identité.

Grimpant rapidement en voiture, je déguerpis avant de ne devoir répondre aux questions des policiers qui ne manqueraient pas de survenir dans quelques minutes.

La joie me revint alors que je prenais de la vitesse en récupérant la Sud 5 pour rentrer à Forks. Dans moins de deux heures je serais à la maison.

**© Hanaelle. Reproduction interdite. **


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Ce fut CNN – la seule chaîne qui était continuellement allumée à l'hôpital pour que l'on puisse être au courant des accidents – qui m'informa du succès de mon plan.

"_Alonzo Calderas Wallace, violeur et tueur en série présumé, recherché dans l'état de Texas et d'Oklahoma, a été appréhendé la nuit dernière à Portland dans l'Oregon grâce à un témoignage anonyme. Wallace a été retrouvé inconscient, dans une allée, tôt ce matin, à quelques pas de la station de police. Les autorités sont pour le moments incapables de dire si il sera extradé vers Houston ou Oklahoma city pour son procès."  
_

Ainsi, il s'appelait Alonzo Wallace… Au final, l'information m'importait peu mais j'étais fier d'avoir pu mettre un terme aux agissements d'un tueur en série… Heureusement que je ne l'avais pas su la veille, j'aurais été moins courtois envers lui.

Une photo peut flatteuse était à l'écran, le représentant barbu et avec une expression de haine sur le visage. Hum… J'aurais vraiment dû être moins aimable…

Pour m'enlever cette mauvaise pensée, je montais dans le service cardiologie afin de me détendre auprès de ma protégée en attendant le début de ma garde. J'arrivais devant la chambre et ouvrit la porte en souriant mais…

_Où est-elle ? _

Par instinct j'humais la chambre avant de me rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas d'odeur. Le lit était fait, les moniteurs débranchés. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose…

J'eus de la peine à garder une allure humaine, alors que je courais jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Mais je changeais finalement d'avis pour bifurquer vers les escaliers. Une fois dans la cage, je pus descendre les étages bien plus rapidement que ne l'aurait fait l'ascenseur.

Je débarquais dans la morgue, en proie à un sentiment d'angoisse profonde. Cherchant à me calmer, je réfléchis à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

J'étais allé la voir, l'avais ausculté comme tous les jours et n'avais rien vu de plus que l'œdème pulmonaire qui s'installait chaque jour un peu plus. Je m'étais dit que nous allions bientôt commencer les ponctions, mais elle n'était pas dans un état si critique. Ou alors, mon jugement était altéré par le confort qu'elle m'apportait…

Je pris une longue inspiration dans cet endroit puant la mort, et m'avançais vers le médecin légiste qui était penché sur un petit corps.

"Bonjour Tom."

"Hé, Carlisle… Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?"

"As-tu vu une petite fille passer cette nuit ?"

Je me penchais sur le cadavre qu'il autopsiait et sentis mon estomac faire un bond. Ce n'était pas elle.

"Tu as un nom ?"

"Mélina Duley."

"Non, ça ne me dit rien… Une seconde, je vérifie…"

""Merci."

Il disparut dans son bureau, mais je l'entendis me dire:

"Tu sais, avec l'accident de car qui a eu lieu, j'ai vu trois enfants cette nuit… Et d'après ce que je sais, deux sont prêt à les rejoindre. "

"Un accident ? Quel accident ?"

"Un car d'enfant a percuté un arbre après avoir perdu ses freins dans la descente de Bogachiel. "

"C'est arrivé quand ?"

"Hier soir. Ils rentraient de classe verte."

"Vous n'avez pas eu besoin de renfort ?"

"Je ne sais pas trop… Tu sais, moi je reste ici. Mais je crois qu'à part les trois décès et les deux blessés graves, les autres n'étaient que légèrement blessé."

J'étais soulagé qu'ils n'aient pas eu besoin de moi... Il m'aurait été difficile d'expliquer ce que je faisais à Portland à trois heures du matin.

"Mmm… Donc pas de Mélina alors ?"

"Non. Désolé."

Je tournai les talons sans un mot et allais appeler l'ascenseur. J'envisageais tous les lieux où elle pourrait être.

La directrice de l'orphelinat n'aurait pas osé la sortir de l'hôpital sans mon consentement… Et puis, on m'aurait prévenu...

Un changement de service peut être ? Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de la mettre en soins intensifs, elle avait déjà tout ce dont elle avait besoin en cardiologie...

Je me mordis la lèvre, maudissant cet ascenseur, si long et choisis encore une fois d'emprunter les escaliers. C'était bien gentil de jouer à l'humain, mais trop lent.

Je me retrouvais à nouveau dans le service de cardiologie sans même y penser, et allais à l'accueil, chose que j'aurais dû faire dès le début.

"Bonjour Carole."

"Docteur Cullen… Comment allez-vous ?"

"Bien. Hum. Je recherche la petite Mélina Duley. Elle est en cours d'examen ?"

Elle pianota sur son ordinateur et je pus clairement voir le trouble envahir ses yeux. Elle se racla la gorge en proie à un embarras que je ne compris pas.

"Elle est en chirurgie. Je devais vous appeler mais…"

Je ne la laissais pas finir et me mis aussitôt à courir pour rejoindre la salle de chirurgie principale.

J'étais partagé entre la colère et l'apaisement.

Je ne comprenais pas comment elle avait pu oublier de m'appeler, moi qui suivais cet enfant depuis des semaines.

J'aurais dû être présent à l'anesthésie.

J'aurais dû être présent lorsque Mélina avait fermé les yeux, peut être pour la dernière fois.

En même temps, j'étais soulagé car elle était en train d'être opérée. Cela augurait un nouveau cœur et une nouvelle vie… Enfin, si elle ne rejetait pas le greffon.

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle à travers le carreau de la porte.

L'opération était en cours, dirigée par le docteur Cooper. Je connaissais peu cet homme mais une chose était sûr… C'était un excellent chirurgien cardiaque.

Je toquais et lui fis signe que j'allais me préparer.

J'entrais dans la salle de préparation, bien décidé à participer au sauvetage de ma protégée.

Je fis couler de l'eau brûlante sur mes mains avant de laisser tomber sur mes doigts une noisette de désinfectant et de frictionner vigoureusement mes mains et mes avant bras.

J'en étais à mon troisième lavage lorsqu'un doute me pris.

Et si l'opération ne réussissait pas.

Et si son cœur s'arrêtait de battre…

Quel gâchis ce serait pour elle qui méritait de connaître la vie…

Pour mon espèce…

Pour moi...

Malgré la mise en garde d'Esmée, mon envie de la transmuter n'avait jamais vraiment disparu. Elle était restée dans un coin de mon esprit, espérant une baisse de ma vigilance… Attendant qu'un doute affreux ne s'empare de moi faisant pencher la balance en sa faveur.

Le doute qui me prenait à présent.

Soit, je laisserais le choix à Mélina. Enfin à son corps...

Si son cœur défaillait aujourd'hui, ce serait le signe qu'une puissance supérieure souhaitât qu'elle soit des nôtres.

Baissant les yeux, je remarquais que sous la tension, les veines saillaient sous mon poignet, remontant vers le coude en une rivière bleue.

Le sang n'y coulait pas cependant...

Il n'y avait pas de pulsations à écouter…

Mais une idée me vint à l'esprit.

Abandonnant mon lavage hygiénique, je me rendis dans la salle de stock.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion sur la manière d'arriver à mes fins, je pris un pot, plusieurs seringues, des aiguilles et allais m'enfermer dans un bureau près de la salle de chirurgie.

Je me plaquais contre la porte pour éviter toute intrusion et hésitant, je plantais mes dents dans le bouchon du flacon. Aussitôt je sentis le venin monter et dus m'empêcher de le refouler. C'était une étrange impression de le laisser enfin sortir dans cet endroit après tant d'années à le contraindre à reculer.

Goutte à goutte, celui-ci coula dans le pot en un liquide transparent, sans odeur. Un humain l'aurait pris pour de l'eau… Mais pour moi, cela avait le goût du pêché et de la honte.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, dans cette position, tandis que je sortais tout le venin que je pouvais.

Je n'avais jamais calculé la quantité de venin nous possédions et transmettions lors de nos morsures. Toutefois, j'avais rempli la moitié du flacon lorsque je sentis le flux se tarir. C'était largement suffisant.

Je remplis les trois seringues de 20 cc avant de les monter sur aiguille et de les dissimuler dans ma paume.

Je passais ensuite rapidement au vestiaire changer de blouse et de pantalon.

C'était le geste le plus élémentaire de tout chirurgien, mais dans ma précipitation à la rejoindre, j'avais failli ne pas respecter l'asepsie. Je cachais les seringues dans la poche de mon pantalon.

En sortant du vestiaire, je sonnais une infirmière pour qu'elle vienne me rejoindre en salle de préparation et je retournais recommencer mon lavage des mains au début.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je profitais qu'elle m'habillait stérilement pour rentrer au bloc pour poser des questions à l'infirmière.

"Alors, d'où provient le cœur ?"

"Une des petites tuées dans l'accident. Tout a été très vite. Les bilans étaient parfaits, et le groupe sanguin correspondait. Jonathan n'en croyait pas ses yeux !"

"Qui paye l'opération ? Je devais la faire à titre gracieux, avec Mickael et d'autres."

"Je ne sais pas."

Voilà qui était le moindre de mes soucis. Peu m'importait qui payait. Si elle était opérée cela voulait dire que Jonathan y trouvait son compte, ou qu'il avait appris la compassion dans la nuit.

"Qui dirige la seconde équipe ?"

"Le Dr Grey. Il est juste à côté. Cela nous évite une troisième équipe. "

Elle regarda la pendule accrochée au mur et se tendit.

"Cela ne devrait plus tarder à présent."

"Il faut que j'y aille alors. Merci pour ces explications."

Je sortis à reculons pour ne pas contaminer mes mains et entrais dans la salle de chirurgie. Aussitôt, le Dr Cooper me fusilla du regard.

"Ah ! Tu te décide enfin à nous rejoindre, Carlisle."

"J'ai fait assez vite pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas été prévenu."

"Quoi ?"

"Je n'ai pas été contacté. Heureusement que je passais la voir tout les matins en début de garde n'est ce pas ?"

"Rappelle-moi d'étriper Carole."

"Laisse tomber. Je suis là et elle s'en veut déjà bien assez…"

Je me plaçais à la tête de Mélina et concentrais tous mes sens sur elle. J'étais à moi seul tout les instruments de mesures et l'anesthésiste qui l'entouraient.

J'entendais sa respiration calme ainsi que les battements de son cœur, régulés par une pompe.

Je voyais à la couleur de ses muqueuses que son corps était bien fournit en sang. La position de ses yeux, que je devinais sous les paupières, m'indiquaient son degré d'anesthésie.

Je sentais son haleine lors de ses expirations, m'informant sur la bonne oxygénation de son corps.

Je touchais sa peau pour vérifier sa température et son pouls, que je pouvais clairement percevoir n'importe où je posais mes doigts glacés sur elle.

Le docteur Grey apparut peu de temps après moi, apportant avec lui un container stérile hébergeant le cœur dans du liquide à 4C°. Le compte à rebours commençait. A partir de maintenant nous avions six heures pour l'implanter dans Mélina.

Heureusement, le Dr Cooper venait de finir de mettre en place le système de circulation extra corporelle ainsi que l'oxygénateur et la pompe pour la circulation sanguine.

Mes yeux se baladèrent le long de tous ses fils, jusqu'à la poitrine ouverte de Mélina. Je voyais du rouge partout.

Je n'avais pas bien regardé jusqu'à maintenant, préférant me fixer sur les paramètres vitaux. Et j'avais bien fait.

Le venin monta si rapidement en moi que j'en eu la nausée et dus plaquer ma main sur ma bouche, en oubliant mes gants stériles.

Et pourtant j'avais vidé ma réserve de poison non ?

C'est aussi pour cela que j'avais rempli les seringues. Je voulais éviter une montée de venin en vidant ma réserve.

Bien essayé...

Esmée avait raison. Je me surestimais.

Je m'obligeais à examiner son visage pour me calmer et me souvenir des dernières semaines lorsque nous jouions aux cartes... Pour ne pas la considérer comme une proie.

Mais je savais qu'une deuxième partie de mon cerveau calculait le temps qu'il me faudrait pour me débarrasser des deux docteurs, de l'anesthésiste et des trois infirmières qui se trouvait dans la pièce avant de finir par le meilleure... La petite.

Elle ne dégageait toujours aucune odeur, même avec le cœur battant devant moi.

Non, le problème venait de ma vision justement.

Je pouvais déceler chaque veine, chaque mouvement sanguin, tous plus alléchants les uns que les autres. Chaque pulsation cardiaque envoyait le sang à travers les différents tuyaux, faisant défiler sous mes yeux des litres d'hémoglobine.

Je déglutis avec difficulté et fis un pas en arrière pour m'éloigner de la table. J'avais bloqué ma respiration par réflexe et pour ne pas sentir les odeurs humaines qui saturaient la pièce.

"Ça ne va pas Carlisle ?"

Non, ça n'allait pas bien. Je me rendis compte que j'avais toujours ma main plaquée sur la bouche.

"Je… Je vais m'éloigner un peu…"

Je reculais sous le regard hébété de mes confrères. Il fallait que je me reprenne vite car je craignais qu'ils me demandent de sortir.

"C'est juste une nausée... Le petit déjeuner qui ne passe pas sans doute."

Je me retournais pour enlever mes gants et les mettre à la poubelle.

Une des infirmières -je ne fis pas attention à qui, tant je luttais pour ne pas sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait dans la pièce - me posa sur la paillasse, de nouveaux gants encore sous emballage stérile.

Je fermais les yeux, ravalant le venin encore et encore et m'obligeant à reprendre le contrôle. Derrière moi, j'entendais le docteur Cooper demander les instruments pour commencer à enlever le cœur malade.

Mais pourquoi leurs coeurs battaient tous si fort ?

C'était assourdissant.

Je n'entendais que ça entre les bips ininterrompus des instruments de mesures tout autour de Mélina.

J'avais été imprudent, j'aurais dû aller chasser... A ma décharge, je n'étais pas au courant que l'opération aurait lieu aujourd'hui. Mais j'aurais pu prévoir et chasser plus que d'habitude...

Et maintenant, la brûlure dans ma gorge ne s'arrêterait pas. J'allais devoir faire avec et être un danger pour tous ici.

Je me mordis la lèvre en expirant un bon coup, testant mes réactions pendant l'inspiration qui suivit.

Bien. La soif me tenaillait toujours, mais je pensais avoir repris le contrôle. Il ne me suffisait plus qu'à occulter les multiples « Boum ta... Boum ta... Boum ta...» qui résonnaient dans la pièces et je pourrais leur faire face.

De nouveau stérile, je me remis à ma place, bien décidé à enfermer le monstre en moi. J'eus une pensée pour Edward.

Lui, avait tenu une heure à côté de sa chanteuse.

Je devais bien pouvoir tenir six heures en face d'un cœur battant qui n'avait pas d'odeur, non ?

J'obligeais mon cerveau à se concentrer sur mon travail de chirurgien alors que j'incisais l'oreillette droite en même temps que le docteur Cooper s'occupait du gauche.

Le venin monta à nouveau, mais cette fois j'étais préparé et je le refluais mécaniquement. Le soulagement me pris en prenant conscience que l'envie n'était plus aussi forte, à présent que je m'appliquais à être soigneux dans mes découpes. J'allais pouvoir tenir. Je le devais.

Je pris toute mes précautions pour ne pas abimer la partie de l'oreillette sur lequel nous allions suturer le greffon en clampant les vaisseaux et les artères au fur et à mesure.

Une heure plus tard, le cœur défectueux était posé sur un champ stérile et nous entamâmes la partie la plus délicate. Greffer le nouveau cœur. Car s'il est facile de découper et suturer, il est déjà plus complexe de greffer et rétablir une circulation optimale.

Le docteur Cooper, opérant depuis plus de trois heures, se fit remplacer par le docteur Grey. Je refusais catégoriquement qu'un autre chirurgien prenne mon relais.

Le silence était quasiment religieux alors que nous sortions le nouveau cœur de sa coque protectrice.

Heureusement, ce fut le docteur Grey qui le sortit car je fus assailli par l'odeur de sang. J'aurais dû y penser ! Ce cœur là, aurait forcément un effet sur moi !

Je bloquais ma respiration aussitôt. Je finirais cette opération même si je devais rester en apnée.

Mais j'étais tendu à présent. Chaque cellule de mon corps étant attiré vers le cœur pour en goûter la saveur.

Et il nous restait encore tant à faire...

**© Hanaelle. Reproduction interdite. **


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Si le début de l'opération avait été difficile pour moi, la fin fut un calvaire.

Mon envie de la sauver me retenait de ne pas la vider de tout son sang, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu à lutter ainsi.

Mes sens exacerbés m'envoyaient des centaines d'informations qui titillaient ma soif. J'essayais vainement de ne pas les écouter, mais c'était comme vouloir ne pas entendre une conversation que l'on vous hurlait dans les oreilles. Mes principaux adversaires étaient mes yeux : le cœur battant devant moi prenait des allures de friandises et mon ouie : elle faisait ressortir les sons d'un pouls qui bat au lieu des bips des machines, ou des personnes autour de moi qui parlaient.

Je m'étais battu pour qu'elle soit opérée, et j'étais proche de tout gâcher ! Je n'en revenais pas !

Ce fut de longues heures, où je clampais, suturais, réajustait chaque veine, chaque artère, vérifiant chaque seconde que je ne faisais pas d'erreur. La tension qui m'habitait me rendait fébrile et je devais lutter pour ravaler à chaque instant, mon venin.

Souvent, le docteur Grey et moi échangions notre place pour vérifier le travail de l'autre, ce qui me rassurait toutefois.

Lui, était détendu. Il discutait avec le docteur Cooper - qui était revenu de sa pause déjeuner - et lui racontait en détail le dîner familial de la veille.

Je ne faisais même pas d'effort pour me montrer attentif tant je luttais pour me concentrer. De plus, parler signifiait que je doive prendre de l'air, et cela, je n'y pensais même pas, dans l'état où j'étais.

Et tant pis si je paraissais frustre aux yeux de mes collègues !

Cela nous pris presque quatre heures pour mettre en place le greffon.

Bien trop vite à mon goût –j'aurais voulu encore vérifier les sutures – le docteur Grey, proposa que l'on fasse un test de circulation.

Nous allions remettre ce cœur en marche… Et s'il repartait, j'allais pouvoir sortir de cette pièce, et tous les humains ici présents, resteraient vivants. Je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir tenir une heure de plus...

Après quelques ultimes contrôles, je coupais la circulation extra corporelle, avec une hésitation qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas.

Le silence était si pesant qu'il bourdonnait à mes oreilles. Six cœurs battaient à tout rompre dans la pièce alors qu'ils auraient dû être sept. Depuis des heures que je les entendais, je reconnaissais chaque mélodie, et pouvait nommer son propriétaire…

Le sang reflua à l'intérieur du corps provoquant les premiers soubresauts du cœur…

Du moins, il aurait dû…

Ma main frémit sur le bouton de la machine…

" Laissons lui quelques secondes, Carlisle… "

" Mark…"

Mon autre main se crispa sur les seringues dans ma poche. Je me retins de les sortir tout de suite, préférant lui laisser une chance de rester humaine.

_Repars… Repars… Tu vas rester parmi nous, de toute manière…_

Je regardais discrètement les injections qui avaient été faîtes.

_De la morphine… Parfait… La douleur devrait être atténuée. J'aurais le temps de la sortir du bloc et de l'emmener à la morgue _– elle serait alors cliniquement morte -_ puis chez moi, avant que les premiers effets visibles de la transformation n'aient lieu. _

Le cœur ne battait toujours pas après dix secondes d'attente.

"Elle a besoin d'un coup de pouce. Carole, le plateau de réa…"

Ils s'activèrent à réanimer la petite pendant que je restais à ses côtés. Il avait dû débrancher la machine de circulation sanguine avant de la choquer. Je ne pouvais qu'attendre. A moins que…

Discrètement je sortis une des seringues et la plantais dans la veine, juste au dessus de la perfusion. Mon pouce hésita cependant…

" Chargez à 200 ! "

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiip_

"Allez y !"

La secousse électrique me percuta comme si c'était moi qui devait prendre la décharge. Je déglutis difficilement en voyant le cœur s'agiter avant de retomber mollement.

"Chargez à 300 !"

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip_

"Allez ! Repars petite !"

Encore une fois, mon corps trembla en même temps que le sien.

L'électricité statique saturait l'air. Mon pouce frémit, mais ne poussa pas le piston… Quelque chose en moi voulait être sûr… Sûr de ne pas lui gâcher la vie.

Qui étais-je pour décider si elle pouvait vivre ou non ? Etais-je si égoïste dans ma curiosité pour lui retirer toute parcelle d'humanité et lui donner une éternité de dépendance au sang ?

Sa vie d'immortelle, ne serait centrée que sur ce sang qui ne battrait plus jamais dans ses veines. Pouvais-je, devais-je la condamner à cela ?

En la contemplant, je l'imaginais quelques secondes doté de la beauté des vampires.

Elle qui était déjà belle pour une humaine, aurait alors la splendeur d'un séraphin, descendu des cieux. Ses boucles blondes sembleraient briller même sans soleil. Sa peau serait d'une pâleur angélique et plus douce que du marbre – et tout aussi froide – Ses yeux… Ses yeux perdraient cependant cet éclat de saphir que j'aimais tant. Ils seraient du plus beau des rouges, mais cela signifierait qu'elle… Non, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à cela. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça !

Le visage révulsé d'Esmée me revint en mémoire lorsque je lui avais annoncé que j'envisageais de la faire entrer dans la famille. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui imposer ça à elle non plus…

Je n'étais qu'un égocentrique, simplement poussé par la curiosité d'un don… Deviendrais-je comme Aro ?

Bip… Bip…

Boum ta… Boum ta…

"La tension remonte. J'ai un pouls. Bon travail, le coeur est reparti !"

Un sourire éclaira mon visage, tendu depuis des heures. Nous avions pris notre décision au même moment. Elle vivrait… humaine.

Prestement, je retirais l'aiguille de sa veine et appuyais sur la micro coupure quelques secondes pour empêcher le saignement. Pendant ce temps, je relevais les yeux vers le visage de Mélina. J'eus un instant de nostalgie en pensant que je n'aurais plus le loisir des moments de bien être que je passais avec elle. Son nouveau cœur avait irrémédiablement changé son odeur…

Je l'observais dormir une demi seconde avant de prendre une légère inspiration qui me déchira la gorge et dire dans un souffle.

"Je vous laisse finir… "

"File, tu as bien mérité du repos. Sept heures, non stop… Bravo."

"Merci."

Je sortis hâtivement de la salle, me débarrassais des gants et de la tunique stérile et me lavais précipitamment les mains.

Toujours en apnée, alors que j'attendais impatiemment que l'ascenseur veuille bien arriver à mon étage, je sentis une présence près de moi. Nous entrâmes ensemble dans l'ascenseur.

"Alors, comment va la petite ?"

"Elle s'en sortira."

Je me tournais vers le directeur de l'hôpital. Je ne vis de lui que ses veines qui bougeaient sous sa peau. Imaginant le sang qui pulsait à l'intérieur, je me détournais… assoiffé.

"Vous rentrez chez vous j'espère ?"

"Oui."

_Arrêtez de me faire parler ! Vous ne sentez donc pas la tension qui m'habite ? Le danger que vous courrez ?_

"Je ne veux pas vous revoir avant demain midi d'accord ? Vous m'avez l'air tendu, vous avez besoin de repos."

"C'est entendu."

_Besoin de repos… Si vous saviez ce dont j'ai besoin là, maintenant. _

Les portes s'ouvrirent avec un soupire de soulagement de ma part. Je murmurais un « bonne soirée » et m'engouffrais à l'extérieur sous les yeux étonnés du chef, en marchant le plus vite – humainement- possible.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dehors que je m'autorisais à inspirer pour de bon. Qu'il était bon de retrouver son odorat ! De ne plus sentir les centaines d'odeurs humaines !

J'entrais dans ma voiture et démarrais aussitôt.

Il fallait que je chasse ! Maintenant !

Abandonnant ma voiture quelques kilomètres plus loin, à l'orée de la forêt, je me laissais guider par mon instinct pour traquer les premières proies que je trouvais : un troupeau de biche.

Je les rejoignis en un clignement d'yeux et attaquais aussitôt.

Ma soif contrôlait tout mon cerveau, détendant mon corps et mon esprit au fur et à mesure que je la laissais s'exprimer.

J'abattis en un temps record une dizaine de bêtes et ne récupérais ma volonté qu'à partir de la cinquième. Je m'étais à peine rendu compte que j'étais aussi affamé… Aussi dangereux.

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon et je décidais de rentrer sans attendre pour retrouver l'ambiance apaisante de la maison.

J'allais pouvoir retrouver Esmée, apprécier la douceur de sa peau, l'odeur de ses cheveux, sans craindre de tuer quelqu'un alentour. J'allais pouvoir passer une soirée au calme, entouré par ceux que j'aimais...

Je me garais devant la maison et fermais les yeux en sortant de ma voiture. J'allais devoir renoncer à la quiétude d'une soirée en famille...

"Non mais tu délires totalement !"

Je soupirais. Rosalie semblait vraiment furieuse. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien la mettre dans cet état cette fois…

J'aurais voulu attendre quelques minutes de plus, juste pour avoir un peu de répit après cette journée particulièrement éprouvante. Mais je savais qu'ils m'avaient tous entendu arriver. Je n'avais donc aucune échappatoire pour ne pas jouer mon rôle de père.

Je poussais la porte, pris le temps d'enlever ma veste et de l'accrocher soigneusement avant de me retourner vers ma famille en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Alice se tenaient face à Edward et Esmée. Emmett tenait le poignet de son épouse comme pour lui rappeler de ne pas sauter à la gorge de son frère tandis qu'Alice paraissait serrer la main de Jasper avec plus de force que d'habitude.

Tous me regardaient comme si j'étais au courant de la dispute et qu'ils attendaient de savoir dans quel camp j'allais entrer.

Fatigué d'avance, j'avançais dans la salle pour m'installer autour de la table, coutumière de ces discussions animées.

Esmée vint s'asseoir près de moi avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue et de prendre ma main. Etrangement, elle semblait ravie, et la savoir près de moi, souriante, éloigna ma lassitude. Elle se pencha pour me chuchoter à l'oreille.

"Elle sait."

Je fronçais les sourcils. Elle ne pouvait parler que de Bella. A ma connaissance il n'y avait pas eu d'autre sujet sérieux de conversation (et de disputes) depuis un mois. Mon esprit envisagea les différentes réactions que Bella avait pu avoir en apprenant notre condition. Puis, celles que Rosalie avait eues quand elle avait appris… Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si compliqué ?

Soudain, la journée que j'avais passée à l'hôpital me semblait insignifiante devant le danger que courait ma famille.

Je posais un regard plus sévère que fatigué sur mes enfants.

"Je vous écoute."

Cinq pairs d'yeux se tournèrent vers Edward. Il murmura quelque chose pour lui seul et me regarda avec un air désolé. Je me concentrais pour ne penser ni à ma journée à l'hôpital, ni à ma décision que j'avais déjà prise pour lui.

"Bella a deviné ce que j'étais… Nous étions."

"Et j'étais en train de lui faire comprendre que c'était de la pure folie que…"

"Et pourquoi tu ne la laisses pas tranquille hein ?"

"Rosalie… Jasper… Ne lui coupez pas la parole." Soufflais-je doucement.

"Elle n'a pas semblé effrayée, ni dégoûtée. J'ai conscience que c'est dangereux et je tremble pour elle quand je pense à ce que je pourrais lui faire. Mais… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir être près d'elle… Si elle veut de moi. "

"Tu es complètement irrationnel ! On ne peut pas s'attacher à un humain ! Tu vas finir par la tuer et nous mettre tous en danger !"

"Rosalie, calme toi je t'en prie… "

Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens, pour lui faire comprendre que je concevais bien la raison de son affolement. Elle aspirait tant à être normale… Humaine. Comment pourrait-elle concevoir que notre condition soit connue de tous ? Comment pourrait elle supporter que le regard des autres change à son égard s'ils apprenaient la vérité ? Elle était si attentive au regard des autres sur elle…

"Bien, voyons toutes les options avant d'envisager le pire. Je suppose qu'elle ne va en parler à personne ?"

"Evidemment."

"Et tu penses résister en restant près d'elle ? "

_C'est ta chanteuse mon fils, ne l'oublie pas._

"Carlisle tu ne penses pas à…"

Emmett serra les doigts de sa bien aimée pour la faire taire tandis que Edward la regardait avec défi, droit dans les yeux. La tension était palpable entre ces deux là. J'allais devoir faire preuve de beaucoup de tact.

"Depuis l'accident avec Tyler, je me contrôle de mieux en mieux… Et je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord, Rosalie. "

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers moi, reflétant aussitôt un léger doute malgré beaucoup de détermination. Il attendait mon assentiment. Pouvais-je lui donner sans froisser Rosalie ? Accepterait-il mon refus et stopperait-il sa relation avec Bella ? Sûrement pas. Il continuerait à la voir et ce, sans contrôle, ni moyen de se confier si une difficulté se présentait. Il ne méritait pas ça. Pas avec la confiance que je lui vouais.

_Tu sais que tu auras toujours ma bénédiction… Mais sois très prudent. _

"De toute manière, tu devras la fréquenter au lycée, je me trompe ? On ne peut pas t'en empêcher n'est ce pas ?"

Rosalie se leva soudainement, laissant la chaise tomber derrière elle. Elle sortit dans le jardin sans un bruit et disparut dans la forêt. Elle avait compris où je voulais en venir. Emmett soupira, hésita à la suivre, mais se ravisa, préférant la laisser reprendre ses esprits. 

"Elle a juste peur de perdre ce qu'on a bâti ici. Elle s'y sent bien."

"C'est notre cas à tous Emmett, mais pour l'instant, je ne vois pas de danger immédiat. Il faut se faire confiance les uns aux autres. C'est ça, une famille."

Il observa Edward, hésitant, comme s'il jaugeait la réaction de son frère sur ce qu'il allait dire. Mais sachant pertinemment qu'il lisait dans ses pensées, il se lança :

"Mais s'il perd le contrôle ? Et s'il la tue ?"

"Non ! Je ne…"

"Edward… Ce ne sont que des suppositions." Murmura Esmée.

L'ambiance de la pièce changea complètement en quelques secondes. La voix douce et rassurante d'Esmée nous avait-elle détendu ? Jasper avait-il utilisé son don pour nous calmer ? Le départ de Rosalie avait-il fait tomber la pression ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, soudain, je ne sentais plus de poids sur mes épaules. J'étais rasséréné, confiant.

"Emmett, je ne pense pas qu'il ait la force de la tuer… il l'aurait déjà fait. Souviens toi de ta rencontre avec une chanteuse… Tout s'est fini très vite n'est-ce pas ? Et il me semble qu'il passe beaucoup de temps avec elle non ?"

Je cherchais le meilleur moyen de le convaincre. Et quel meilleur argument que la vue directe sur le futur. Je me tournais vers ma deuxième fille, un sourire dans les yeux, sûre de l'avoir à ma cause.

"Que vois-tu Alice ?"

"La même chose qu'auparavant. L'avenir où elle meurt est de plus en plus flou. Je suis du même avis que toi Carlisle : autant les laisser tranquille. J'ai hâte de rencontrer ma nouvelle amie !"

"Bien ! Voilà une chose de réglée. Edward, je ne sais pas comment tout cela va se terminer mais je veux que tu vienne me voir si tu as la moindre envie, le moindre doute. D'accord ?"

"Bien sûr."

"Sur ce, je file, j'ai encore des tas de dossiers à remplir."

Satisfait, je me levais. Mon regard s'attarda cependant sur Emmett, en repensant à Rosalie.

"Emmett, je suis sûr qu'il ne fera rien qui ne nous mette en danger. Rassure Rosalie, et s'il le faut partez quelques jours pour lui changer les idées. "

"Cool, je me charge de la furie."

Un grand sourire éclairait son visage. Je savais très bien comment tout ceci allait se terminer entre eux deux.

Je montais rapidement et m'enfermais dans mon bureau avant de me laisser glisser lentement le long de la porte, jusqu'au sol. Quelle journée éprouvante nerveusement. Et j'avais à présent toute la nuit pour réfléchir à deux choses. Ce qu'il fallait faire dans l'hypothèse où Edward laisserait son instinct gagner et comment allais-je expliquer à une petite fille de six ans que je ne pourrais plus venir la voir.

**© Hanaelle. Reproduction interdite. **


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Je restais assis à même le sol quelques minutes. Le temps pour moi de repenser à toutes les horreurs qui m'étaient venues en salle de chirurgie. Je ramenais mes genoux sur mon torse et cachais mon visage. J'avais vraiment été proche de faire un carnage. Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas envisagé si férocement de tuer des humains. Comment avais-je pu être aussi confiant ? Pourquoi n'avais je pas eu le courage de partir en pleine opération ? J'étais si certain de ma maîtrise que je m'imaginais sans danger pendant l'opération. Et pire, je pensais être le seul capable de faire correctement cette transplantation. Imbécile. J'avais failli tout gâcher et j'avais mis la vie de ces gens en danger !

Je sursautais en entendant quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Je me relevais d'un bond et me fabriquais une expression impassible avant d'ouvrir. Esmée se tenait là, le visage grave. Elle me poussa gentiment pour entrer dans la pièce, et planta ses prunelles dans les miennes, terriblement inquiète. Je fermais la porte sans un mot. Je savais bien ce qu'elle pensait…

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Carlisle ?"

"Et moi qui pensais avoir bien caché mon jeu…"

"Edward sait bien que quand tu récites l'encyclopédie médicale, tu lui caches quelque chose. Et pour moi tu es un livre ouvert… Je… Je ne t'avais jamais vu avec cette expression. Ça n'a duré qu'un instant mais…"

Elle s'approcha de moi et mit sa main sur mon torse en gardant fixement son regard dans le mien. Je me collais à la porte, comme acculé. Une partie de moi ne voulait pas de sa pitié, mais une autre ne demandait qu'à être rassuré… Oui, j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.. Et qui était mieux placée que celle qui partageait ma vie depuis cent ans ?

"Que se passe t-il mon amour ? Tu avais l'air si… Las."

"J'ai… Opéré la petite. Tu sais, la transplantation cardiaque…"

"Oui… Oh ! Carlisle ça a été ? "

"Pas vraiment... Ce n'était pas prévu. Je n'avais pas été chasser et…"

"Tu as craqué ? Carlisle, c'est.. Enfin, ce n'est pas si grave, nous…"

"Non, j'ai tenu. "

Elle éclata soudain de rire sans que j'en comprenne la raison. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort. Dieu, ce que ce rire faisait du bien ! Je fermais les yeux en posant ma tête au creux de son cou, pour me laisser bercer par cette douce mélodie.

Ne comprenait-elle pas que j'avais été à deux doigts de tuer une dizaine de personnes ?

"Tu es incroyable !"

"Pourquoi ça ?"

"Tu réussis une transplantation cardiaque et tu n'es pas content ?"

"Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que j'y suis parvenu ?"

Elle mit fin à notre étreinte pour me caresser le visage et à nouveau, je fermais les yeux, savourant la douceur de sa main sur ma peau et l'odeur de jasmin qui emplissait mes narines... Son pouvoir sur moi commençait à agir car je me détendais réellement.

"Carlisle, si tu ne l'avais pas sauvé… Tu y aurais passé la nuit pour sauver une dizaine de vies avant de te sentir satisfait… Et si tu avais tué, tu ne serais pas rentré du tout. Je me trompe ?"

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle me connaisse aussi bien ? Je n'imaginais même pas l'état dans lequel je serais si j'avais craqué. Si j'avais laissé à ce monstre caché en moi, tout le loisir de mettre fin à la vie de toutes ses personnes… Il était plus que probable que je ne puisse plus jamais regarder un membre de ma famille dans les yeux, en effet.

"Alors dis moi ce qui ne s'est pas bien passé pour que tu sois dans cet état ?"

"C'était si dur Esmée. Au début, c'était surtout la vision du cœur qui me donnait envie. Néanmoins comme elle n'avait aucune odeur pour moi, c'était gérable. Mais le nouveau cœur… Quel fumet ! J'ai cru que j'allais tous les tuer pour goûter à cette saveur. J'ai combattu si fort !"

"Et tu y es arrivé !"

"Mais c'était limite… Vraiment limite. "

"Combien de temps a duré l'opération ?"

"Je suis resté sept heures. Les autres se sont relayés mais je savais que si je sortais, je ne pourrais plus entrer à nouveau dans la pièce, sans ressentir l'envie de plein fouet alors…"

"Tu as bien conscience que nous six réunis, nous ne tiendrions même pas une heure face à un cœur offert ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Sois sérieux Carlisle ! Tu le sais très bien ! Arrête de te flageller pour des choses qui ne se sont passés que dans ta tête ! Tu as réussi et c'est ça le plus important n'est ce pas ? Elle va bien ?"

"J'espère. Je suis parti avant qu'ils ne la recousent. "

"Et tu auras des nouvelles demain… Ecoute, je crois surtout que tu as besoin de repos. Tu es si tendu."

Pourquoi tout le monde pensait que j'avais besoin de détente ? J'étais un vampire ! Et l'un des avantages était que nous ne connaissions plus le repos. (Tout bien réfléchit, ce pouvait tout aussi bien être un désavantage)

Cependant, Esmée ne me laissa pas le choix et me mena avec douceur vers mon bureau pour m'installer dans le fauteuil. Puis elle commença à me masser les épaules.

"Tu n'imagines pas dans quel état j'étais."

"Tu as chassé j'espère ?"

"Une quinzaine de cervidés je crois."

"Ah oui ? En effet… "

"Je ne me souviens plus vraiment. Je… J'ai laissé mon instinct agir et je tremble à l'idée de ce qui se serait passé si des humains étaient passés par là. "

Je frissonnais réellement en pensant au niveau de dangerosité que j'avais atteint à ce moment là. Il y avait très longtemps que je ne m'étais pas relâché à ce point là… Dieu soit loué qu'il n'y ait eu aucun promeneur !

Esmée fit tourner le fauteuil et je me retrouvais face à elle. Elle me força à la regarder.

"Avec des « si » on refait le monde, Carlisle. Pourquoi trouves-tu des raisons de culpabiliser alors que tu n'as rien fait ?"

"Je te donne du souci à m'inquiéter sans cesse n'est ce pas ?"

"Disons que tu es têtu et que je n'arrive pas à te faire entrer dans la tête que tu es un homme bon. Mais j'y parviendrais. J'ai l'éternité pour ça. Et grâce à toi. "

Elle m'embrassa et je répondis à son baiser avec passion. Comment faisait-elle pour toujours me remonter le moral en un temps record ?

Nous restâmes enlacés plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne s'assoie sur mes genoux et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Puis, sentant que je m'étais quelque peu détendu, elle reprit timidement la parole.

"Alors, que compte tu faire avec Bella ? "

Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas vraiment interdire à Edward de voir cette fille, même si je trouvais cela terriblement dangereux. J'allais devoir penser à une solution de repli si nous devions partir d'ici rapidement… Et puis il y avait plus grave…

"Je pense que je vais attendre, d'autant que ce n'est pas Edward qui m'inquiète le plus."

"Ah ? Et qui donc ?"

"Aro… S'il apprend qu'une humaine connaît notre véritable identité…"

"Tu vois ! Tu recommences !"

"Quoi ? "

"Avec tes « si » ! Un problème à la fois Carlisle… C'est déjà bien assez !"

Je ris. Elle avait raison bien sûr. Elle avait toujours raison… Mais être prévoyant m'avait toujours permit de me sortir des mauvaises situations. Je n'imaginais que trop bien la réaction de mon vieil ami s'il l'apprenait. Il était certain qu'il arriverait à Forks par le premier avion en exigeant sa mise à mort. Et Edward la défendrait et… J'arrêtais là mes pensées, mon regard ayant capté celui d'Esmée, plein de réprobation. Je changeais aussitôt de sujet.

"Apparemment, elle l'a plutôt bien pris non ? "

"D'après lui, oui… Il aimerait que ce ne soit pas le cas d'ailleurs. "

"Pourquoi ça ? "

"Il a peur de la blesser… "

Soudain, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit, résonnant dans toute la maison. Je décrochais en remettant Esmée droite sur mes genoux pour me permettre d'accéder au bureau si j'en avais besoin.

"Carlisle Cullen à l'appareil…"

"Bonsoir Dr Cullen. Dr Langlois du Port Angeles Hospital. Veuillez m'excuser pour cet appel tardif, mais j'ai eu du mal à trouver vos coordonnées. Hum… Allons droit au but, je me demandais si vous pouviez venir nous prêter main forte. Un immense incendie a ravagé un centre commercial ici, et nous avons besoin de renfort pour nous occuper de tous les blessés. "

J'en restais coi de stupeur. C'était bien la première fois qu'un autre hôpital m'appelait en urgence.

"Je pense que je pourrais m'arranger… Je fais au plus vite."

"Je vous remercie… Tous les médecins de Port Angeles et des environs sont débordés alors…"

"Pas de problème, j'arrive…"

Je lançais un long regard à Esmée, doutant soudain sur mes compétences. Etais-je assez calmé pour pouvoir y arriver ?

Son expression ne m'affirmait qu'une chose : Elle avait pleinement confiance en moi et en mes capacités. Pourquoi doutais-je alors ?

Je l'embrassais en lui murmurant des remerciements avant de descendre. Advienne que pourra.

Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque je pénétrais à toute hâte dans l'hôpital de Port Angeles.

Aussitôt, je tombais dans une foule de blessés en pleurs, paniqué ou en état de choc.

Je reconnus les pleurs d'un bébé et le cherchais des yeux.

Il devait être né il y avait tout juste une semaine, et au premier coup d'œil, présentait des brûlures du deuxième degré tout le long de sa jambe droite.

Je lançais un regard vers l'accueil pour savoir s'il avait déjà été vu, mais ne vit personne. C'était la folie ici, mais je remarquais quelque chose qui me dérangea profondément.

Même dans cet enfer, cette salle où des relents de chairs brûlées planaient dans l'air. Même dans ce lieu où régnaient la terreur et la souffrance, je sentais tous les regards sur moi.

J'entendais les chuchotis sur mon passage, et baissais les yeux en mettant les mains dans mes poches pour paraître décontracté. Je n'aimais pas être le centre de l'attention surtout dans des moments pareil.

Je me postais dans un coin, cherchant activement des yeux l'infirmière d'accueil qui pourrait me renseigner sur les patients à prendre mais ne pus m'empêcher d'entendre ce que les gens se murmuraient entre eux.

"Tu as vu ?"

"Qui c'est ?"

"C'est un mannequin ?"

"Il n'a pas l'air blessé… Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?"

"Il est connu ? "

"Qu'est ce qu'il est pâle…"

"C'est peut être un médecin…"

"Non, arrête, les docteurs ne sont jamais aussi beaux voyons…"

Je souris malgré moi. Elles en arrivaient presque toujours à cette conclusion et ce fut avec soulagement que je vis revenir l'infirmière.

Celle-ci comme les autres me dévisageait outrageusement.

"Ahem… Je suis le docteur Cullen. J'ai été appelé en renfort pour aider ici... "

"Oui…Oh ! Bien sûr ! Je vais vous montrer le vestiaire !"

Elle se leva et me rejoignit de l'autre côté du comptoir avant de m'intimer de la suivre.

"Voilà, c'est ici. Vous avez de quoi vous changer dans cette armoire…"

"J'ai amené ce qu'il me fallait merci. "

Elle resta là à me regarder et je dus de nouveau m'éclaircir la gorge.

"Ahem… Merci, je vais me débrouiller…"

"Oui… Euh, pardon…

Je fermais la porte derrière elle et commençais à me changer pensivement.

Voilà qui me rappelais, sans nostalgie aucune, mes premières journées à Forks. D'ailleurs toutes mes premières journées de travail dans chacun des hôpitaux où j'avais exercé.

Entre les infirmières et les clientes, je ne pouvais pas rester seul plus de quelques secondes. La venue d'Esmée à l'hôpital les avait convaincu que mon cœur était pris et par ailleurs, par la plus belle femme qui pouvait exister.

Depuis, je n'avais eu que quelques problèmes liés à l'émotion féminine comme la manie de bafouiller en ma présence. Et, au fur et à mesure qu'elles me côtoyaient, la même sensation qui isolait mes enfants au lycée, les prenait. Elles se méfiaient de moi sans trop savoir pourquoi. Personnellement, cela m'arrangeait.

Je sortis du vestiaire et me rendis aussitôt aux urgences.

En entrant dans la salle pleine de blessés, je consacrais quelques secondes à tester mes réactions. Je pris plusieurs inspirations et sentis avec bonheur qu'il n'y avait pas d'odeur particulièrement alléchante dans cette pièce. Que je pourrais me retenir… Comme auparavant…

Rassuré, je pris les premiers dossiers et bloquais ensuite ma respiration par précaution.

Je me dirigeais, en cherchant leur dossier d'admission, vers la famille que j'avais remarquée en entrant, avec leur bébé.

"Mr et Mme Johnson ? "

Je me penchais sur le bébé, soulevant le tas de compresses grasses qui avaient été mis sur la plaie comme premier soin par les infirmières.

Je lançais un regard à la mère qui s'était mis à crier en voyant l'état de la jambe de son enfant. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Toute la jambe droite était d'une couleur rouge bordeaux avec quelques plaques noirâtres. Tout autour du genou, l'épiderme se détachait laissant apparaître le derme.

"Calmez le, je vous en prie ! Calmez le !"

Tout à mon examen, j'avais par pur réflexe occulté tous les bruits alentours afin de me concentrer. Mais devant la détresse de la mère, tous les sons me revinrent d'un coup.

Des pleurs.. Des cris de douleur. Des appels des médecins demandant de l'aide ou du matériel… Un vrai capharnaüm…

Et surtout, devant moi, ce bébé qui s'époumonait, hurlant sa douleur comme seul un nourrisson peut le faire. Je posais une main gelée sur son front. Il était brûlant de fièvre. Je fermais les yeux pour écouter son cœur, ne faisant pas attention aux regards hébétés de ses parents. Son cœur battait bien. Rapidement, mais rien d'inquiétant. Je fis semblant d'utiliser un stéthoscope pour jouer la comédie du médecin, et faire cesser leurs regards insistants.

Je lui posais une perfusion pour le réhydrater et injectais une dose de tranquillisant afin de pouvoir faire mes soins. Le petit cessa presque instantanément de pleurer, basculant dans le sommeil.

La mère était en larmes, et l'homme que je pensais être le père regardait dans le vide, sans réaction. Je passais de l'autre côté du lit pour les diriger avec douceur loin de leur enfant.

"Je m'occupe de lui. Je vous laisse patienter quelques instants dans la salle d'attente. Asseyez vous, buvez un peu d'eau… Et madame allez soigner votre main voulez vous ? L'infirmière à l'accueil va vous trouver un interne…"

Je lui adressais un sourire confiant et refermais la porte.

Je regardais un instant le bébé qui dormait, agité cependant par des soubresauts dus à la douleur. C'était bon signe. S'il avait mal c'était que les nerfs n'étaient pas touchés.

Je profitais de cette accalmie pour retirer les bouts de peau morte ainsi que parer les cloques qui s'étaient formés sous la chaleur.

Pour moi, ce petit allait devoir subir des greffes de peau pour pouvoir avoir une belle cicatrice, mais sauf complication, il devrait récupérer toutes les fonctions locomotrices de sa jambe. Cependant, les médecins de cet hôpital allaient devoir attendre un peu qu'il récupère pour pouvoir l'opérer.

Je lavais donc toute la jambe à la Bétadine avant de la badigeonner allégrement avec une crème antibiotique pour éviter une future infection. Je la protégeais ensuite avec un pansement non adhérent et lui attachais le pied en hauteur pour éviter les frottements. Je plaçais enfin le bébé dans une couveuse oxygénée pour qu'il respire correctement et renouvelais les injections d'antibiotique et d'antidouleur avant d'aller chercher les parents.

La mère avait à présent la main bandée mais ne s'était que peu calmée depuis que je les avais congédié. Je leur expliquais en détail ce que j'avais fait en les accompagnant auprès de leur enfant. Je les prévins aussi qu'un chirurgien de cet hôpital allait passer les voir pour leur parler de la greffe de peau.

Je pris ensuite congé, allant voir d'autres patients. La journée ne fut qu'une succession de brûlé en tout genre. De la brûlure de premier degré au grand brûlé qui était aussitôt évacué sur le Great Mémorial de Seattle, je soignais en tout près d'une trentaine de patients.

Il était près de 22 heures lorsque je quittais enfin Port Angeles. Je rejoignis Forks en quinze minutes et ne pus m'empêcher, en passant devant l'hôpital, de m'y arrêter.

Je me mentais à moi-même en me disant que je venais pour m'excuser de ne pas être allé au travail aujourd'hui. Ce que je voulais… C'était prendre des nouvelles de Mélina.

Je rentrais donc dans le hall et… J'entendis des applaudissements avant de les voir. Tous mes collègues, du médecin à la femme de ménage, m'ovationnaient. Je ne pus me retenir de sourire malgré les pensées lugubres qui me tourmentaient quelques instants plus tôt.

"Là, il faut que l'on m'explique…"

Jonathan, le chef de chirurgie s'avança et me serra la main, grimaçant au contact de ma peau gelée. Je frottais mes mains l'une contre l'autre en soufflant dessus pour leur faire croire qu'il faisait froid dehors – en effet, il ne faisait pas chaud mais la température de mes mains était excessivement froide tout de même -

"Tu es passé à la télévision Carlisle…"

"Comment ? "

"Les journalistes ont fait un reportage sur l'incendie de Port Angeles. Nous t'avons vu…"

On ne pouvait même plus soigner des gens tranquillement maintenant. Je souris, flatté.

"Ils m'ont rappelé en renfort et j'étais de repos alors… Ensuite, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Ça a été cet après midi ?"

"C'était calme. Et ne t'en fait pas, tu fais bien plus que ton quota d'heures ici… Il faut même que tu ailles en faire ailleurs !"

Ils rirent tous alors que je ne pensais qu'à m'éclipser. Décidément, je n'aimais vraiment pas les moments de gloire comme ceux-ci. Je n'appréciais pas être au centre de l'attention. A ma place, Rosalie se serait sentie comme chez elle.

Je passais une bonne demie heure avec eux, étant félicité par tous mes collègues. Lorsque je pus enfin me faufiler dans l'ascenseur sans paraître trop malpoli, je montais directement rejoindre Mélina.

Je repris aussitôt mon sérieux et bloquais ma respiration. Je ne devais prendre aucun risque cette fois.

Je me retrouvais devant la chambre un peu trop vite à mon goût mais n'osais pas entrer. Je passais là, plusieurs minutes à la regarder. Avais-je seulement le droit de la revoir ? Le souvenir de son cœur palpitant était encore si frais dans ma mémoire.. Et il le resterait pendant plusieurs années.

"Vous êtes médecin ? Je suis sûr que c'est vous papa Cullen !"

Je fus surpris et fis un pas en arrière. Un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années était allongé sur un lit adjacent à celui de Mélina. Il avait un énorme pansement autour de la tête, résultat d'une opération cérébrale. Mais ce qui me déconcerta le plus, c'était le nom qu'il avait prononcé.

"Comment savez-vous ?"

"Elle parle en dormant… Et elle n'arrête pas de réclamer papa Cullen. Vous êtes son père adoptif ?"

"Juste son médecin… Mais j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec elle et elle a pris l'habitude de m'appeler comme ça. "

Je passais la tête vers le couloir pour reprendre doucement un peu d'air sans être assailli par l'odeur de Mélina. Je ne voulais pas tester ma résistance en inspirant directement dans la chambre. Pas maintenant.

"Je passais juste voir comment elle allait… Et apparemment elle va bien alors.. Bonne nuit. "

Je tournais les talons, et redescendis au rez-de-chaussée. Je fus ravi de constater que chacun avait repris son travail, et ne m'attardais donc pas.

Je rentrais chez moi, des pensées plein la tête. Et dire que je n'avais même pas eu le courage de rentrer dans cette chambre…

**© Hanaelle. Reproduction interdite. **


	13. Chapter 13

13.

La pluie battait de plein fouet les fenêtres de la grande salle de consultation. La soirée était calme. J'étais assis au grand bureau d'accueil, surveillant du coin de l'œil mon patient le plus critique. Il devait être minuit passé quand deux ambulanciers passèrent les portes battantes de l'hôpital, dégoulinant de gouttes d'eau et poussant un brancard devant eux.

Ne les voyant pas se dépêcher, je pris le temps de finir mon compte rendu avant de lever les yeux sur eux.

"Première suicidée de la nouvelle lune… On l'a trouvé en bas d'une des falaises de Chequamegon Bay…"

Je me levais, fis le tour du comptoir et ouvris le sac. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, pâle, semblait presque dormir.

"Bien, je l'emmène…"

"Bon, et bien… Bonne nuit…"

Je les entendis me plaindre de rester parmi tout ces malades et ces morts toutes les nuits… Je souris faiblement… S'ils savaient…

Je m'engouffrais avec ma « patiente » dans l'ascenseur et appuyais sur le bouton pour descendre à l'étage de la morgue, le sous sol.

Ce fut là, dans cet espace restreint et parfaitement silencieux qu'il me parvint.

Oui… Un battement de cœur… Et un autre… Encore un… Si faible… Comme une respiration étouffée. Comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'on la découvre…

Je me concentrais sur mon audition. J'étais sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé…

Boum… Ta… Boum.. Ta…

Intrigué, je me penchais sur elle et examinait ses pupilles. Pas de réaction. Enfin, pas de réaction pour elle.

Moi, je me reculais d'un pas, surpris. Je connaissais cette femme. Elle était là, dansant dans les tréfonds de ma mémoire.

Une adolescente à l'époque… Elle avait grandit, mûrit et était devenue magnifique…

Ses pupilles verts émeraude, jamais je n'avais pu les oublier…

Oui je l'avais déjà vu…Nous nous étions rencontrés pour la première fois, en 1911, alors qu'elle avait seize ans. Je travaillais dans ce petit hôpital de Columbus dans l'Ohio.

Elle était venu de la campagne car son médecin était en vacances et qu'il lui avait pris l'envie de monter en haut du chêne familial. Malheureusement, elle avait glissé et avait fait une chute de quelques mètres qui l'avait sonné et meurtri à la jambe.

Elle avait repris conscience bien vite, mais ses parents voulaient que sa jambe soit correctement soignée et avaient préféré prendre leur Cadillac T pour se rendre à l'hôpital dans la ville la plus proche.

Je l'avais pris en charge rapidement car il y avait peu de monde. Elle me faisait rire parce qu'elle n'osait pas me regarder contrairement à toutes les autres femmes qui me dévisageaient sans cesse, ne s'habituant pas à ma beauté vampirique.

Elle, cependant, gardait les yeux rivés sur sa jambe blessée. Cela attisa ma curiosité et j'engageais rapidement la conversation avec elle.

Il s'avéra que ce n'était que de la timidité, mais lorsqu'elle leva enfin son regard sur moi, je n'y vis pas l'admiration béate habituelle.

Je lui parlais donc de manière plus détendue. Elle, se confiait à moi si facilement, me racontant les seize premières années de sa vie comme si nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps.

Je la soignais, trop vite à mon goût et elle était sortie de l'hôpital quelques heures après son arrivée. J'étais persuadé ne jamais la revoir.

Comme le monde était petit. J'avais pensé à elle pendant longtemps. J'imaginais ce qu'elle faisait. Je me demandais si elle avait réussi à gérer sa vie comme elle le souhaitait.

En revoyant ce visage, je me souvenais combien elle m'avait touché. Nous nous ressemblions tellement sur certains point.

A l'époque, elle n'avait que seize ans mais son âme semblait bien plus vieille. Elle n'avait pas les inquiétudes des adolescentes de son âge. Tout comme moi, elle se débattait dans une vie qui n'était pas la sienne. Une vie dictée par son père.

Jusqu'à ma transformation, mon propre paternel avait tout décidé. Il me donnait des ordres que je devais suivre à la lettre. Et c'était une de ces missions qui avait causé ma perte. Quel homme je serais devenu si je n'avais pas été mordu, je ne le saurais jamais... Mais probablement loin de celui que j'étais aujourd'hui.

Cette adolescente, cette femme devant moi à présent, avait souhaité changer les choses avant que ce ne soit trop tard. Heureusement, nous n'étions plus au dix septième siècle et j'avais espéré qu'elle y arriverait.

Apparemment, c'était en vain.

Même morte ou si proche de l'être, elle restait magnifique. Ses cheveux caramel bouclaient joliment sur son visage, et ses lèvres, entrouvertes me rappelaient combien elle était bavarde. Sa peau prenait à mesure que les minutes passaient, une pâleur mortelle, mais cela ne la rendait que plus belle. Sous les paupières, je devinais les yeux aux reflets sublimes qui rendaient son visage pétillant. Je me demandais si elle avait encore ce regard si doux.

Elle avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours… Et en sautant d'une falaise de surcroît…

Je souris faiblement et me penchais sur elle pour chuchoter à son oreille :

"Nous avons plus de choses en commun que vous ne l'imaginez, mademoiselle Platt. "

Pris d'une pulsion soudaine, je la pris dans mes bras dès que nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur et emportais son corps loin de ce lieu de mort.

Elle vivait, certes, mais ne pourrait être sauvée. Pas par des méthodes humaines en tout cas. Et je voulais qu'elle vive ! Je voulais entendre sa voix à nouveau ! Je voulais que sa peau devienne aussi pâle que la mienne et qu'elle reste figée dans une beauté éternelle. Je la voulais…

Je disparus sur les toits parmi les volutes de fumées blanches sortant des cheminées. Je la gardais contre moi, ne ressentant qu'à peine le poids inerte de son corps dans mes bras. J'essayais de la protéger de la pluie avec un pan de ma blouse, mais j'allais trop vite pour que celui-ci reste en place. J'accélérais donc afin de rejoindre mon domicile au plus vite. J'avais peur qu'elle ne meure dans mes bras…

Son pouls faiblissait de minute en minute et je n'avais pas le temps d'attendre le retour d'Edward pour mettre mon idée à exécution. Il était parti chasser, et je ne voulais pas le déranger alors qu'il était assoiffé.

De plus, j'étais certain de pouvoir le faire, ayant déjà expérimenté le goût du sang humain avec Edward. Je savais à présent à quoi m'attendre lorsque le sang toucherait mes lèvres et enivrerait mes sens. Je saurais m'arrêter.

Trois ans après sa transformation, Edward était devenu un magnifique vampire vivant au jour le jour et contrôlant de mieux en mieux sa soif.

Nous avions eu des débuts difficiles car la perte de ses parents avait laissé un grand vide en lui. Mais la légère perte de mémoire consécutive au changement de perception avait fait en sorte qu'il ne les pleure pas trop longtemps.

Nous nous étions installé à Ashland dans le Wisconsin où j'avais trouvé un emploi dans un hôpital qui cherchait un médecin de garde la nuit. Edward, lui, entamait sa première année de faculté de médecine, par correspondance… Et cela ne faisait que cinq mois…

Je verrouillais la porte et retournais auprès d'elle. Je l'avais allongé sur la table de la salle à manger, mais me ravisais et allait plutôt l'installer dans le canapé. Autant lui donner le plus de confort possible durant cette douloureuse épreuve.

Me concentrant sur les pulsations faiblardes de son cœur, je m'abîmais dans sa contemplation.

Elle semblait si paisible à cet instant que je me demandais de quel droit je pouvais transformer ce sommeil en enfer.

Je restais plusieurs minutes à la regarder mais un raté de son cœur me fit plonger en avant et mordre sans que j'en aie pris réellement conscience.

Aussitôt, le liquide épais et chaud envahit ma bouche. Aussitôt, mes mains se resserrèrent sur son corps, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte mortelle. Je bus quatre longues gorgées avant que les hurlements de ma conscience ne me parviennent. Quatre secondes d'extase où le monstre en moi rugit de plaisir. Quatre secondes pendant lesquelles j'oubliais jusqu'à mon nom. Je sentais le breuvage parcourir mon corps en milliers de picotements. Plus que tout autre ce sang nous redonnait de la force. Je sentais presque mon corps se réchauffer instantanément.

Et pourtant, je devais chercher la force d'arrêter. Et cette force je la trouvais dans la raison pour laquelle je la mordais. Je faisais de cette morsure, un acte d'amour.

Je ne voulais pas la tuer… Je la voulais pour l'éternité…

Je me reculais soudainement, ne pouvant m'empêcher de mordre mon poing pour me retenir d'y retourner. Je courus dans la cuisine pour calmer le monstre en moi. J'ouvris la fenêtre pour sentir de l'air frais sur mon visage et calmer le feu ardent qui me brûlait. Juste quatre gorgée et je me sentais puissant… Infaillible.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je pus revenir près d'elle et je sus alors que j'avais réussis. Son cœur avait repris un rythme faible mais parfaitement régulier. Dans son cou, ma morsure semblait déjà presque cicatrisée. Ainsi, le venin restait dans son corps, changeant chaque molécule de son être.

Je vis ses paupières bouger, puis son corps se mit à convulser. Pas de ces convulsions nerveuses et rapides, mais plutôt des soubresauts de douleur, espacés de quelques secondes les uns des autres. Elle gémit et changea de position pour se recroqueviller sur elle-même, comme un fœtus.

Je déposais une couverture sur elle –sûrement inutilement…- et m'assis pour la surveiller.

Edward rentra deux heures après. J'avais déjà appelé l'hôpital pour prétexter que j'avais la grippe et que je serais absent quelques jours. Je ne voulais pas la quitter. Je n'avais malheureusement aucun moyen de l'aider mais je pouvais au moins rester près d'elle. Bientôt elle se mettrait à crier… Il fallait que quelqu'un soit là…

Je levais les yeux vers mon ami. Son visage était entre l'étonnement et la désapprobation.

"Carlisle…"

Il ne dit rien cependant, lisant dans mon esprit les explications que j'aurais certainement mit plusieurs minutes à lui fournir.

"Je vois…"

Il posa son regard sur Esmée, et je jurerais l'avoir vu frémir en se rappelant la douleur de la transformation. Je m'en souvenais aussi –comment oublier un passage en enfer ? – mais c'était diffus, presque recouvert par mes autres souvenirs. Pour Edward, cela était encore tout récent.

La transformation d'Esmée dura trois jours et demi. Elle fut lente et pénible pour nous trois. Edward ne comprenait pas mon choix. Il prétextait qu'Esmée, ayant tentée de mettre fin à ses jours, n'avait plus la volonté de vivre… Et donc encore moins une volonté d'éternité.

De mon côté, j'osais croire qu'elle me reconnaîtrait, même si la mémoire humaine était peu performante. Cependant, j'avais peur de sa réaction lorsqu'elle apprendrait ce qu'elle était devenue.

Son cœur s'arrêta au matin du troisième jour et elle se réveilla dans l'après midi.

Ses pupilles, à présent d'un rouge profond n'avaient rien à voir avec les deux émeraudes qu'elle arborait auparavant. Ils ne reflétaient plus que la soif et l'envie de tuer. Cependant, durant ces quelques jours, je m'étais préparé à lui expliquer ce qu'elle était et à l'aider.

Dès qu'elle fut réveillée, elle grogna et bondit loin d'Edward et moi dans un mouvement instinctif. Elle était totalement perdue, cherchant des ses yeux paniqués, un moyen de s'enfuir.

Je la laissais se calmer quelques instants tandis qu'Edward lisait ses pensées.

"Elle cherche une sortie…"

"Quoi de plus normal. Laissons la se calmer un peu..."

Une minute passa, puis deux. Elle m'avait vu et nous nous regardâmes comme si nous étions deux chiens de faïence se jaugeant l'un l'autre.

"Elle t'a reconnu. Mais elle n'est pas sûre…"

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Elle ne m'avait pas oublié. Quel étrange sentiment de se savoir reconnu même après dix ans de séparation.

"Miss Platt… Voici Edward Masen et je suis le docteur Cullen… Vous souvenez vous ?"

"Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?"

"Je…"

Comment dire à une personne qui ne voulait plus de la vie, qu'elle vivra éternellement ? Comment lui dire ce qu'elle était à présent ? Comment l'annoncer à une humaine qui vivait dans la croyance certaine que nous n'étions qu'un mythe ?

Je décidais d'aller droit au but.

"Vous êtes une vampire à présent. "

Elle se figea sous la surprise et je pus la détailler. J'en tombais définitivement amoureux. Elle était plus belle que ce que j'avais imaginé.

Sa peau semblait être fait de la plus pure des soies. Elle était d'une pâleur extrême mais cela ne faisait qu'accentuer les reflets roux de sa chevelure. Tout en elle, n'était plus que beauté.

Son visage en forme de cœur laissait présager l'amour intense qui l'habitait.

Même en position de défense, la grâce qui l'habitait transparaissait aisément. Elle portait toujours les vêtements de sa mort et soudain je voulus la voir dans quelque chose de plus raffiné.

Heureusement, j'avais déjà été acheté ce qu'il lui fallait. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment ses goûts en matière de mode mais j'espérais que la robe que j'avais choisie lui plairait.

Et puis, changer de toilette, lui permettrait de s'habituer à toutes ses nouvelles sensations.

Avec maintes précautions pour ne pas la surprendre, j'allais chercher le paquet et le déposais devant elle. Elle hésita puis sorti du sac, une longue robe bleu nuit. Je vis avec un plaisir non feint, ses yeux s'écarquiller. Elle me regarda avec insistance et je me retournais en silence. Edward fit de même alors que nous l'entendîmes se changer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, n'y tenant plus - et j'avais peur qu'elle ne soit partie même si je l'aurais entendu – je me remis face à elle.

Postée devant le miroir, elle se dévisageait. La robe aurait pu être faite pour elle.

Le décolleté sur le devant tombait parfaitement. Il était maintenu par une fine ceinture faite d'anneaux dorés.

La jupe, coupée à mi mollet était créée de plusieurs pans de tissu mis les uns sur les autres et épousant la forme de son corps.

Profitant de son trouble, je lui fis glisser une autre boite. Elle en sortit, presque tremblante, une paire de soulier de jour. De couleur noire, elles se fermaient par un ruban de satin de soie à pendeloques de métal argenté.

Enfin puisque nous allions sortir, je m'approchais d'elle doucement pour déposer sur sa tête un chapeau bleu, décoré de voilage noir.

Je me reculais pour mieux la voir. Là, elle était sublime. Si cela avait été possible, mon cœur se serait remit à battre de nouveau.

Elle se tourna vers nous. Il n'y avait plus traces d'animosité dans son regard. Juste une faim dévorante dans ses prunelles noires.

"Et vous êtes…"

"Un vampire aussi... Oui.. Je…"

Je m'approchais à nouveau et pris ses mains dans les miennes. Je fus heureux de constater qu'elles étaient tièdes pour moi à présent. Je fus heureux de la toucher sans ressentir la peur de la briser. Je fus si heureux de l'avoir près de moi en cet instant que je l'inondais de sourire.

"Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous sauver… Esmée…"

Elle baissa les yeux sur nos mains entrelacées et je la lâchais aussitôt. Il était malvenu de toucher ainsi une femme que l'on connaissait à peine. Cependant, ignorant mon geste, elle porta ses mains à sa gorge.

"J'ai mal…"

"Vous avez soif."

"Et… Je dois boire du…"

"Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer."

Quand j'y repense aujourd'hui, elle n'a jamais été mécontente d'avoir été transformée. Il y eût quelques moments difficiles mais que nous combattions ensemble. Inséparables.

Quelques mois après ces événements, je la demandais en mariage après qu'elle m'eut avoué qu'elle n'avait cessé de penser à moi depuis notre première rencontre.

Je crois que c'est à cette époque que j'ai accroché la vieille croix de mon père au mur.

Ma foi en Dieu venait d'atteindre son paroxysme car je ne voyais en Esmée qu'un ange envoyée par le Seigneur pour me soutenir et me protéger. C'était un cadeau sur la voie de la rédemption que j'empruntais depuis plusieurs années. C'était aussi un signe que ma rancœur envers mon père commençait à s'atténuer. Toutes les souffrances et les doutes que j'avais endurés depuis deux siècles étaient un prix dérisoire pour pouvoir passer l'éternité à ses côtés. J'envisageais tout d'un coup, ma vie sous un autre angle. Tout avait été calculé, dirigé, pour qu'aujourd'hui, je sois près d'elle… Et j'en remercierais Dieu chaque jour qu'il daignerait nous donner encore.

Je sursautais quand quelqu'un frappa sur la vitre de la Mercedes. Je levais les yeux et vis Esmée, souriante, ouvrir la porte de la voiture.

"Depuis quand tu rêvasses ? "

Je regardais autour de moi. Mon corps était rentré de lui-même à la maison, alors que mon esprit était parti loin dans le passé. Le retour à la réalité était quelque peu… déstabilisant. J'attirais ma femme à moi. Même après cent ans, mon amour était resté plus qu'intact. Mieux, il grandissait chaque jour.

"Je pensais à toi…"

"En bien j'espère ?"

"Je te demandais en mariage…"

Elle éclata de rire. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait fait sombrer dans mes souvenirs.

Peut être était-ce ce couple qui était sorti de l'hôpital, main dans la main. Ou bien les événements qui étaient en train de se produire entre Edward et Bella.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ces souvenirs me rappelèrent que moi-même, j'avais fait des choses sans réfléchir aux conséquences de mes actes. C'était au tour d'Edward maintenant, et je devais être là pour le soutenir. Pas pour le juger.

**© Hanaelle. Reproduction interdite. **


	14. Chapter 14

14.

_Je devais être là pour le soutenir. Pas pour le juger._

Cette pensée me revenait souvent en mémoire depuis. Surtout, cette nuit là, lorsque nous chassâmes et où il m'annonça ce que je craignais.

Nous nous étions enfoncé dans la forêt, loin de tout. Ses regards me laissaient comprendre qu'il voulait me parler. Je l'interrogeais silencieusement pendant un moment, tout en contrôlant mes pensées pour ne pas le brusquer, avant d'abandonner devant son silence et le laisser juger du moment opportun.

Nous débusquâmes un troupeau d'élan, sans un mot, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre. La chasse était simple, naturelle. Et il n'était pourtant pas spontané pour un vampire de chasser à plusieurs. L'instinct de territorialité était si fort... Et pourtant, être avec lui était aussi simple que respirer. Cela me rappelait des bons moments, ces premières années où l'un était indispensable à l'autre et vice versa. Depuis cette époque, depuis si longtemps, nous n'avions plus besoin de nous parler pour nous comprendre. Il n'avait même pas besoin de lire dans mes pensées pour savoir ce que je ressentais. Et moi, même sans son don, je pouvais presque lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, même si je voyais qu'il réfléchissait, même si je savais que ça aurait un rapport avec Bella, je ne pouvais deviner ce qu'il voulait me dire.

Mais alors que nous dissimulions les cadavres de quatre bêtes dans les fourrés, il prit enfin la parole d'une voix hésitante.

« Carlisle… Il faut…"

Il soupira et remit les feuilles bien devant la bête avant de se tourner vers moi. Pour ma part, je me concentrais à bien enfouir mon élan, pour ne pas laisser mes pensées le troubler.

"... que je lui montre ce que je suis. Ce que nous pouvons faire. Ce qu'elle risque... »

Sérieusement ? Lui montrer sa vraie nature ? Seul ? Hum.. Il en était capable. S'il avait dû craquer, il l'aurait déjà fait. Preuve avait été faite par Emmett. De nouveau, je m'appliquais à retenir mes pensées, laissant juste mes lèvres murmurer:

« Edward… »

« Elle sait de toute manière. Il faut qu'elle comprenne… J'ai prévu de passer le Samedi prochain avec elle. Nous devions aller à Seattle mais Alice prévoit du soleil, alors… J'ai pensé à une promenade en forêt. Il faut qu'elle comprenne combien je suis dangereux.

« Edward… »

« Et puis, je vais lui dire de prévenir Charlie. Je pense que je devrais pouvoir tenir. Je sais que je le peux… »

« Edward… »

« Tu sais, je…. »

Je levais la main en souriant faiblement, mes yeux ancrés dans les siens. Il était rare qu'il ne lise même pas mon esprit et s'enflamme ainsi.

« Je ne vais pas essayer de t'en empêcher, fils… Je te fais confiance. Si tu as décidé de ne pas lui faire de mal, tu ne lui en feras pas. Mais sois prudent tout de même. Veux-tu que je reste dans les parages ? »

« Je pense l'emmener à la clairière. »

« Samedi, s'il y a du soleil, je serais à la maison… N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin…»

« Merci »

Nous étions sur le chemin du retour. Le soleil se couchait lentement même si nous ne pouvions pas le voir à cause de la couche de nuage. Ils se teintaient dans les tons rosés, l'air se rafraîchissait et faisait remonter des odeurs de terre humide et de lichens. Nous courrions sans nous presser, parlant de Bella. Il avait peur de la réaction de ses frères et sœurs quand il leur dirait son projet. C'est pour cela qu'il était venu m'en parler en premier.

« Tu vas leur annoncer ce soir ? »

« Nous sommes déjà Jeudi… »

J'acquiesçais en silence et mon esprit se mit à essayer d'anticiper leur réaction.

Esmée serait ravie. Tout ce qui pouvait rendre Edward heureux la comblait de bonheur et je m'étonnais qu'elle ne m'ait pas encore parlé de l'inviter à la maison, à présent que la jeune humaine connaissait notre nature. Je supposais qu'elle ne voulait ni brusquer Edward, ni Bella mais au fond d'elle, elle devait bouillonner.

Rosalie, allait être la plus difficile à convaincre. Ou du moins, à lui faire comprendre. Elle avait si peur que l'on soit découvert… Elle craignait tellement le regard des autres. Si cela se passait mal et que nous devions déménager, elle deviendrait invivable. Je me souvenais encore de son comportement lorsque Edward avait annoncé que Bella connaissait notre secret.

Jasper serait très certainement le plus méfiant après Rosalie. Il détestait l'idée qu'une humaine s'approche trop près de chez nous. Il était celui qui avait le plus de difficulté avec le régime que nous nous imposions. C'était cependant un pur principe de précaution et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

Emmett prendrait ça comme un défi amusant. Et Alice… Alice la considérait déjà comme une amie alors qu'elle ne lui avait jamais parlé.

Je souris doucement en mettant une main sur l'épaule de mon fils.

« Ça va aller… Pour ce soir du moins. »

Nous rentrâmes dans la douce chaleur de la maison. Edward alla aussitôt s'asseoir à la table alors que je montais prévenir Esmée d'une réunion. Nous redescendîmes main dans la main et nous installâmes en dernier. Edward prit aussitôt la parole.

« Bon, je voulais juste vous mettre au courant. »

« Encore quelque chose avec ton humaine ? »

« Rosalie… » sifflais-je.

« Oui, Rosalie. Ça concerne Bella. Je vais passer une journée avec elle. »

« Seul ? »

« Oui seul. »

« Inconscient… »

« Je voulais juste vous prévenir pour que… Vous évitiez de chasser si possible. Nous allons dans la forêt. »

« Qui parie qu'il l'a tue ? »

« Emmett, ce n'est pas un jeu… »

« Allez maman ! Pour une fois que y'a un peu de suspens… »

« Je parie qu'elle meurt. »

Mon regard se figea sur Jasper. Il avait dit cela d'une voix froide. Presque comme s'il s'en fichait. Je fronçais les sourcils. Ce n'était franchement pas quelque chose que j'appréciais chez l'un des nôtres.

« Moi aussi. »

Le regard intéressé d'Emmett passa de sa femme à Alice.

« Moi je lui fais confiance. Tout ira bien. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. Je fronçais les sourcils. Je ne voulais pas entrer dans leur jeu. Parier sur la vie humaine était ridicule.

Je me tournais vers Esmée. Elle semblait aussi déçue que moi. Je ne voulais pas faire de pronostic. Je voulais croire que tout irait bien. C'était Edward… Il l'aimait. Je voulais tellement y croire.

« Pense à aller convenablement chasser Vendredi. Quitte à rater des cours. »

« Je viendrais avec toi, si tu veux ! »

« Merci Alice. »

Je me levais, Esmée me suivant car j'avais gardé sa main dans la mienne.

« Emmett, tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme cela, je ne parierais pas ! »

Je levais les yeux au ciel en me retournant, entraînant Esmée vers l'étage.

Comme souvent quand on ne veut pas qu'un moment arrive, le temps fila si vite que je ne vis pas le Vendredi passer.

J'avais commencé ma garde par le tour de mes patients, comme d'habitude. Personne ne me reparla de ma petite escapade à Port Angeles à mon plus grand contentement.

Aller dans la chambre de Mélina me paraissait la grande épreuve de cette journée et je ne faisais que retarder l'inévitable. Car je devrais bien aller l'ausculter...Et je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter que j'avais chassé la veille, que ce n'était même pas ma chanteuse... Qu'après tout, elle n'était qu'une petite fille comme tant d'autres. Mais une autre partie de moi me disait que j'avais vu de cette petite fille un magnifique coeur battant. J'en avais humé la saveur... Et lorsqu'un vampire choisit une proie, il devient très difficile de le détourner de cette idée.

Bien heureusement pour moi, je n'en étais pas à ma première bataille.

C'est donc vers 14h54 que je me présentais devant sa chambre, m'arrêtant à l'entrée avec prudence. Elle était seule aujourd'hui, le jeune garçon devait être soit sorti, soit dans une chambre individuelle à présent. J'inspirais par à coup, me détendant au fur et à mesure. Je découvrais avec enchantement qu'elle n'avait pas gardé le fumet que j'avais senti lors de l'opération. Elle avait une odeur à présent, mais bien moins tentante que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je n'en espérais pas tant…

Mon corps se détendit, et m'entraîna de lui même vers elle, sans animosité aucune. Elle me sentit arriver, et ouvrit ses yeux, deux petites fenêtres sur l'océan. J'attirais une chaise à moi en lui souriant, avant de m'asseoir et de murmurer.

" Hey, ma grande..."

" J'ai cru que tu viendrais plus..."

"Je suis désolé Mélina... J'ai été très occupé, et tu devais te reposer..."

Je baissais les yeux sur ses résultats sanguins du matin, puis mon attention alla sur les bruits cardiaques. Pour tout cela, je restais silencieux près d'une minute.

" Tu vas aller bien tu sais. Ton coeur... Il n'est plus malade... "

"Je vais aller où maintenant ?"

Elle leva les yeux sur moi. Des yeux implorants, et malgré moi, je passais ma main dans ses cheveux en me penchant sur elle. Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour avoir une fille aussi adorable qu'elle ? Si seulement j'avais été humain pour lui apporter la vie qu'elle méritait...

" Ma grande... Tu vas rester ici encore un moment, mais après, je suppose que Mme Jefferson viendra te chercher..."

" Je veux pas ! Elle sent la naphtaline !"

Je me mis à rire doucement, écrivant le résultat de mes observations sur sa fiche.

" Où as tu entendu ce mot là toi ?"

" C'est miss Calurby qui dit que ça sent la naphtaline partout dans la maison... L'odeur elle veut plus partir et moi j'aime pas l'odeur..."

Je relevais les yeux vers elle, soucieux. La naphtaline était un bon insecticide, notamment contre les mites. Mais c'était aussi un produit toxique qui causait des anémies hémolytique et parfois même des cancers. Sans oublier, des crises de tachycardie chez les personnes fragiles... Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi son état s'était soudain dégradé. Je soupirais, contenant avec peine l'exaspération qui monta en moi. Bien entendu, personne n'avait précisé qu'un traitement contre les mites avait été fait... Et bien entendu personne n'était capable de lire une simple étiquette.

Tendrement, je souris à la petite, posant mon doigt sur le bout de son nez.

" Alors on va dire à ses deux dames de faire en sorte que cela ne sente plus d'accord ? Je vais aller leur dire tout de suite, je repasserais avant la fin de ma garde. Tu te reposes en m'attendant ?"

" D'accord..."

Mon coeur fondit devant la faible réponse pleine de déception face à mon départ. Mon sourire s'agrandit pour cacher mon trouble, et je la bordais.

Je redevins sérieux dès que je sortis de la chambre. Je me dirigeais vers l'accueil, demandais les coordonnées de l'orphelinat, et allais aussitôt m'enfermer dans mon bureau.

Une sonnerie...

Deux sonneries...

Trois sonneries...

" Allo ?"

"Bonjour, c'est le docteur Cullen à l'appareil, pourrais-je m'entretenir avec Mme Jefferson ?"

" Euh... Oui, je vous la passe"

"Merci bien"

Quelques bruits à travers le téléphone plus tard, la voix éraillée de la directrice parvint à mes oreilles.

" Ah, docteur Cullen, avez vous des nouvelles de Mélina ?"

" Je vous appelle à ce propos. Dites moi, avez-vous traité votre orphelinat à l'anti mite?"

" Oui, il y a plusieurs semaines..."

" Les enfants étaient partis ?"

"Et bien nous sommes sortis pour la journée..."

" Savez-vous que la naphtaline présent dans ces produits est cancérigène mais plus encore qu'il peut déclencher des crises cardiaques ? Saviez-vous qu'un traitement nécessite que personne n'habite les lieux pendant 48 heures ?"

" Et où voulez-vous que l'on mette les enfants ?"

" Hum... En effet il vaut mieux les intoxiquer et pratiquer une chirurgie cardiaque sur une petite fille de six ans parce que son coeur fragile n'a pas supporté... "

Un long silence suivit ma déclaration. Je les entendais chuchoter, sans vraiment comprendre. Je comptais le nombre de mes respirations pour faire passer le temps... 36... 37... Du bruit dans le combiné rapatria mon attention.

" Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?"

" Il serait bien d'emmener chaque enfant chez le médecin pour un contrôle et vraiment, les éloigner 48 heures si vous traitez de nouveau. D'accord ?"

" Vous..."

Je soupirais... Discrètement.

" Je passerais... Dans la soirée ça vous ira ? Plus tôt ce sera fait, mieux ce sera. "

" Entendu"

" Parfait. Bonne fin de journée."

Je raccrochais et repartis dans le tourbillon des patients aux urgences. La fin de la journée passa à une vitesse fulgurante... La soirée, aussi. Les enfants allaient tous à merveilles, même si je dus faire des tests sanguins à chacun par précaution. En partant de l'hôpital, j'avais vérifié le planning, je n'étais pas de garde ce week-end.

Et le voilà… Ce Samedi était là. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, brillant de milles feux et Edward était parti depuis deux heures. Moi ? Je commençais déjà à m'inquiéter.

J'hésitais sérieusement à aller faire un tour en forêt pour essayer de le trouver et voir si ça se passait bien. Le problème était que Edward entendrait sûrement mes pensées et l'interpréterait comme un manque de confiance. Mais je m'inquiétais juste. Et si j'angoissais pour Bella, ma pire crainte était par rapport à la réaction d'Edward s'il n'était pas assez fort pour se retenir. Il ne reviendrait probablement pas. Nous ne le reverrions jamais. Et cela… Je ne le voulais pas.

Je regardais la pendule pour la énième fois. Je me demandais où ils étaient, ce qu'ils faisaient… Si son cœur battait encore…

« Carlisle… Cesse, tu me donnes le tournis »

Je n'avais pas remarqué que je faisais les cents pas dans la chambre. Je me tournais vers Esmée, détendue sur le lit, un livre dans les mains.

« Comment tu fais ? Tu n'es pas inquiète ? »

« Oh si, au moins autant que toi. Mais on ne peut pas être deux à tourner en rond, la moquette n'y survivrait pas. »

Elle sourit doucement, tapotant la place à côté d'elle en me regardant amoureusement.

« Viens là… »

Comme toujours avec ce regard, je ne me fis pas prier et m'installais tout contre elle avant de la prendre tendrement dans mes bras.

« J'ai confiance en lui Carlisle. Il va y arriver. Il l'aime »

« Je sais mais… »

« Tu aurais pu me faire le moindre mal ? »

« Non mais… Ton sang ne... »

Elle se redressa légèrement pour se pencher vers moi et me faire taire en m'embrassant furtivement avant de murmurer, le visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

" Je sais que non..."

Avec un doux sourire, elle caressa ma joue. Je fermais les yeux, sentant ses doigts réveiller chaque parcelle de ma peau. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement sur mon visage.

« Trésor, il va y arriver. Veux-tu que l'on aille se promener ? Se changer les idées ? »

« Il fait beau… »

« Et on sent les personnes à des kilomètres… Personne ne nous verra. »

« Et s'il a besoin de moi… »

« Les portables sont là pour ça tu sais. »

Je plissais les yeux malicieusement avant de me mordre la lèvre.

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix en fait, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle sourit, se redressa aussitôt, et disparut dans la salle de bain où je l'entendis passer un pantalon, plus propice pour une balade que la jupe droite qu'elle portait il y a encore quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle prit mes mains et me redressa de force, même si je ne mis aucune difficulté.

« Viens donc ! Changer d'air ne nous fera aucun mal. On ne va pas s'éloigner. »

Nous descendîmes main dans la main. Au salon, Emmett et Jasper faisaient une partie de jeu vidéo qui se terminerait probablement au moins par la destruction d'une manette et les filles s'extasiaient sur quelque chose sur l'ordinateur. Je ne parvins pas à voir ce que c'était, Esmée m'entraînant impérieusement dehors.

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans le jardin baigné de lumière. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder autour de moi en un réflexe propre à la prudence qui avait toujours été mienne. Mais bien entendu il n'y avait personne.

Avant de partir dans la forêt je pris quelques secondes pour attirer contre moi ma lumineuse femme. Le soleil rendait nos mains jointes presque fusionnées sous les diamants qui ressortaient de nos peaux. Mes yeux parcoururent le jardin nu. Je m'étais souvent imaginé que nous pourrions y mettre des fleurs.

Le printemps en sublimerait les couleurs. J'imaginais sans peine, le bleu puissant des iris à bulbes qui contrasteraient magnifiquement avec les couleurs plus chaudes des lupins ou des pinceaux indiens. Nous disposerions une magnifique roseraie, dont les couleurs iraient en dégradé du blanc jusqu'au rouge en passant par le jaune, le rose et l'orange.

Mais nous étions tous trop occupé pour prendre soin d'un tel jardin… Et surtout, nous déménagions trop souvent. Esmée avait déjà essayé cependant... Mais il semblait qu'avoir la main verte n'était pas si facile...

De nouveau, je souris légèrement en me mettant à marcher. Esmée, bien sûr, n'avait pas perdu une seule seconde de ma contemplation silencieuse.

« Tu penses à quoi ? »

« Je me disais que ce jardin... Mériterait des fleurs aussi belle que toi. »

Elle fit la moue une seconde avant de céder sous le compliment et de m'octroyer un magnifique sourire. Soudain, elle prit ma main pour m'entraîner dans la forêt. Nous avions déjà eu cette conversation... Et elle était frustrée de ne pouvoir parvenir à faire pousser quelque chose convenablement.

L'après midi consista à nous promener main dans la main dans les bois. Nous passâmes plutôt proche de la clairière, celle où, je le savais, Edward aimait venir se réfugier. Je n'imaginais pas d'autre endroit que celui là... Et je fis demi tour dès que le vent m'apporta la flagrance d'Edward et surtout de Bella. Je ne savais pas si mon fils avait pu entendre nos pensées, mais j'espérais qu'il prendrait cela comme un principe de précaution si tel était le cas.

Le soleil descendit lentement sur l'horizon et nous rentrâmes. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir Edward rentrer à la maison avant plusieurs heures encore, aussi j'allais me détendre sur le lit avec _guerre et paix_ de Tolstoï. La balade, et surtout le fait qu'elle soit encore vivante lorsque nous étions passés, m'avait rasséréné.

Je ne vis pas la nuit tomber, ni même la lune monter haut dans le ciel. Quand soudain, aux alentours de trois heures du matin, Edward rentra...

**© Hanaelle. Reproduction interdite. **


	15. Chapter 15

15.

D'un même mouvement, Esmée et moi nous retrouvâmes au rez-de-chaussée, assis dans le salon. Nous essayâmes de rester calme et digne, mais la fin de la descente de l'escalier sembla plus empressée qu'autre chose. Nous savions pertinemment qu'Edward ne serait pas dupe et qu'il connaîtrait la raison de notre présence ici juste au moment où il rentrait, avant même que nous ne prononcions le moindre mot. Enfin... On ne se refaisait pas quand il s'agissait de s'inquiéter pour nos enfants. Nous essayâmes tout de même de paraitre occupés et j'allumais la télévision, sur la première chaîne qui passait. CNN heureusement... Le présentateur du journal télévisé, n'avait même pas encore parlé alors qu'Edward passait l'entrée.

" Je sais que vous êtes descendu exprès..."

Nous nous contentâmes de lui sourire, plein d'attente sur le résultat de sa journée. Je n'osais pas poser la question fatidique car je savais qu'il n'aurait pas cette expression s'il était arrivé quoique ce soit à Bella. J'attendis donc impatiemment... Esmée éteignit la télévision qui n'avait plus d'utilité en réprimant un petit rire.

"Oui, ça a été... Arrêtez d'hurler dans vos têtes. "

Il avait un sourire joyeux, mêlé de soulagement. Un sourire que je ne lui avais pas vu depuis un certain temps. Les doigts d'Esmée, dans ma main, ne cessaient de se desserrer et se resserrer. Elle était impatiente, elle aussi... Je devinais sans peine de quoi il s'agissait... Mais soudain, elle ne tint plus.

" Quand la voit-on ? Oh ! Edward ! Dis moi que tu l'as invité à la maison !"

Alice, venant de nul part, descendit soudain à toute vitesse, se postant à quelques centimètres d'Edward. Elle n'avait fait aucun bruit en arrivant, juste l'effet d'un petit courant d'air frais sur ma nuque.

" Demain ! Non, aujourd'hui ! Allez !

Elle se tourna vers Esmée et les deux compères, se mirent à rire d'excitation, comme des enfants auxquels on promet un nouveau jouet. Pour ma part, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire sur les lèvres. L'ambiance de la maison était si allègre, si apaisante. Je tournais la tête vers les trois autres vampires d'humeur bien plus renfrognée qui venaient de descendre. Rosalie donnait l'impression d'avoir entendu la plus mauvaise nouvelle de sa vie. Cependant, n'ayant pas envie de gâcher ma bonne humeur, je laissais mes yeux revenir vers Edward alors qu'il prenait la parole.

" Je ne sais pas trop... Elle a peut être quelque chose de prévu... "

"Mais tu lui demanderas hein ? Hein ? Hein ? "

Alice s'approchait de lui sur la pointe des pieds, jusqu'à mettre ses mains sur les épaules de son frère. J'estimais qu'il lui tiendrait tête encore quelques minutes... peut être même que cela se comptait en secondes...

" Alice... C'est peut être..."

" Le moment parfait !"

"Trop tôt !"

" De toute manière, je l'ai vu Edward, elle va venir. Alors, autant t'en débarrasser maintenant..."

Rosalie soupira bruyamment mais personne ne se retourna vers elle, à son grand désespoir.

" Je vais lui demander..."

" Ha ! J'ai vu, elle dira oui !"

"Moi je ne veux pas..." lança une voix qui aurait pu être belle si la raillerie ne s'entendait pas autant.

Enfin, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Rosalie. Je la vis se détendre légèrement d'être prise en compte. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils sollicitent mon avis, je décidais de ne pas intervenir, préférant les laisser régler leurs différends. Ce fut Alice qui mit fin au silence gênant qui suivit la déclaration de sa sœur.

" Rose ! Ce sera drôle ! Une nouvelle personne à connaître ! A chouchouter ! Allez, ne m'enlève pas ça ! Et pense à Edward ! Il ne sera plus le petit canard malheureux !"

Edward et moi nous regardâmes en fronçant les sourcils, à demi amusés par la remarque d'Alice. Il se renfrogna cependant, alors que Rosalie, elle, grognait. Elle regarda Jasper, puis Emmett et se sentant en infériorité à cause de leur absence de réaction, elle choisit de nous tourner le dos en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière pour reprendre un peu de dignité.

" Tssss, faîtes ce que vous voulez, moi je ne serais pas là."

Je vis son regard aller de nouveau sur son compagnon. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir soutenu, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser passer les sentiments fort qui l'unissaient à lui. Et Emmett ne pouvait faire autrement que fondre sous ses yeux d'or. Il lui sourit doucement avant de prendre une de ses mèches de cheveux pour en humer le parfum en fermant les yeux.

" Je ne serais pas là non plus... Les priorités vous savez... " Il sourit doucement à Edward. " Mais je compte bien que tu me la présentes!"

Edward lui confirma d'un signe de tête avant qu'Emmett ne suive Rosalie qui montait dans leur chambre, probablement pour faire des bagages. Alors qu'ils étaient dans l'escalier, je les entendis parler de plusieurs destinations.

Tous les regards allèrent ensuite sur Jasper. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, incapable d'aller à l'encontre des désirs de son petit lutin de femme lorsqu'elle était dans cet état d'excitation. Il regarda Edward un moment et je savais que celui-ci lisait dans ses pensées, ce que Jasper ne formulait pas tout haut.

" Tiens toi à distance... "

Le regard était sans équivoque et même sans le connaître on ne pouvait que deviner ce que la phrase laissait en suspens. Jasper acquiesça et sourit anxieusement avant de me regarder. Je lui souris en retour pour le rassurer. Je le savais assez fort pour supporter pendant quelques heures, la présence d'une humaine chez nous. Sentant les regards venir vers moi je me raclais doucement la gorge.

" Je ne crois pas que vous avez besoin de mon avis, tout est déjà organisé dans les têtes, je les entends bourdonner d'ici. "

Esmée me serra la main un peu plus fort, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres, qui me fit me perdre quelques secondes dans sa contemplation. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Edward, auquel elle demanda.

" Qu'est ce qu'elle aime ? Que pourrait-on lui faire à manger ? Je crois que... Il me reste du lard... Des pâtes... On doit avoir de la salade que je n'ai porté aux œuvres encore... Hum... Je ne sais pas si cela ira..."

A ses yeux on voyait qu'elle parlait plus à elle même qu'à son fils.

" Esmée... Ce n'est pas la peine, vraiment... Je crois qu'elle s'en voudrait que tu cuisines juste pour elle. "

" Non, ce n'est rien. Oh ! Au moins je pourrais faire de bons petits plats... Du moins, réapprendre et... "

" Maman..."

L'appellation l'arrêta nette, et elle sourit en haussant les épaules. Si elle avait pu rougir, elle l'aurait fait. Qu'il l'appelât ainsi lui faisait bien plus plaisir qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

" D'accord... Une prochaine fois... "

Elle se leva et noya sa déception en rejoignant Alice qui dansait presque dans les escaliers avec l'air ravi d'aller tout planifier dans sa chambre. Elle montèrent ensemble, sans faire attention à Jasper qui les suivait, parlant de quelques changements de décorations qui allaient avoir lieu dans les quelques heures qui nous séparaient de l'arrivée de Bella. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel même si j'aimais cette ambiance enthousiaste: d'histoire de Cullen, nous n'avions jamais accueilli un humain vivant et consentant parmi nous. Cela m'inquiétait légèrement, mais je réprimais mes pensées pour ne pas qu'Edward lise en moi. J'aurais tout le temps de mettre des conditionnels partout quand il serait parti retrouver Bella.

Réfléchissant, je le sentis à peine s'asseoir près de moi. Il resta un long moment à regarder le plafond, la tête appuyé contre le dossier du canapé.

"C'était... Incroyable. "

Je lui souris alors qu'il tournait la tête vers moi, l'encourageant à continuer. J'aimais son expression. Il ne semblait plus aucunement soucieux. Juste apaisé. Rien que cela, calmait tous les doutes que j'aurais pu avoir à l'encontre de cette relation.

" C'était dur au début, et puis au fur et à mesure c'est devenu plus facile. Avant de la quitter, je pouvais sentir son parfum sans tressaillir. Je crois bien que je vais pouvoir le faire. Je crois bien pouvoir me retenir. "

" J'en suis heureux Edward. J'avoue que j'ai eu des moments d'inquiétudes de ne pas avoir de nouvelles mais je n'ai jamais perdu la foi en toi. "

"Je vous ai senti, toi et Esmée... A la clairière. " Je me renfrognais légèrement. "Tu as bien fait, on est jamais trop prudent..."

" J'avais peur que tu le prennes mal. Je suis soulagé que ce ne soit pas le cas... "

Il soupira, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, son regard retourna au plafond. Le silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes. Je réfléchissais au multiples conséquences et au futur qui nous attendait. Je me demandais si la vision d'Alice avait changé depuis aujourd'hui. Dans tout les cas, Bella semblait l'avoir changé. Vraiment changé. Il semblait heureux.

" Je ne sais pas si je te rassure, mais on ne s'y fait pas... " Son regard revint sur moi, les sourcils légèrement froncés. " Au bonheur... A la chance d'avoir un être aimé et qui vous aime en retour. Chaque jour, je me rends compte à quel point je suis chanceux de vous avoir tous. D'avoir Esmée... "

Je ne doutais pas une seconde du lien inaltérable qui nous unissait même s'il était très discret sur tout ce qui concernait les sentiments. J'étais habitué à ce qu'il préférât éviter ce genre de sujet et me rendis compte qu'aujourd'hui ne changerait pas son habitude lorsqu'il se leva avec un petit rire.

"L'avenir nous le dira. Je vais aller me changer avant de la rejoindre. Puisque Alice a vu sa réponse, je pense qu'on sera là en fin de matinée. " Il baissa la voix et se pencha vers moi. " Empêche-les de mettre une banderole et autres signes de bienvenue. " Il hésita, puis continua dans un sourire. " En fait, empêche-les de faire quoique ce soit qui montre à Bella la folie d'Alice. "

Nous rîmes tout deux en montant les escaliers et nous séparâmes lui allant se changer dans sa chambre, moi allant dans mon bureau. Ayant déjà terminé _Guerre et paix_; j'avais dans l'idée de me choisir un nouveau livre dans ma pile de livres en attente.

J'allais cependant me poster devant la fenêtre, croisant les mains dans mon dos. Je m'interrogeais. J'avais peur d'un désastre lors de cette première rencontre. Et si l'un de nous n'étais pas assez fort pour résister à une proie offerte ainsi ? Et si je surestimais les capacités de chacun ? Enfin... La décision était prise, et au fond je savais qu'Edward sonderait chaque esprit pendant toute l'après midi que Bella passerait parmi nous. Non, vraiment, je devais cesser de m'inquiéter...

Le jour se leva, accompagné par Alice qui entra précipitamment dans mon bureau, le regard grave. Je levais à peine les yeux sur elle, et murmurais.

"Non Alice, je ne viendrais pas essayer des vêtements. Ce n'est pas une cérémonie..."

"Je ne viens pas pour ça, Carlisle."

Si elle voulait attirer mon attention, elle ne pouvait pas s'y prendre plus parfaitement. Je posais mon livre - _Les Piliers de la terre_ - et plongeais mes prunelles dans les siennes, inquiet. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de la voir avec une telle expression, surtout pas en de telles circonstances de fête. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter mon trouble.

" Que se passe t-il ?"

" Rien de grave mais Edward pourrait s'alarmer. Des vampires approchent d'ici."

"On les connaît ?"

"Je ne crois pas. Ils sont trois et viennent de Seattle. Ils seront là après demain, peut être demain s'ils continuent avec la même allure et cette direction."

" Hum..."

Ce n'était pas les premiers vampires passant près de chez nous. Nous avions toujours évité les confrontations, tout en les gardant loin de notre territoire et j'avais dans l'idée que ce ne serait pas différent cette fois. Les vampires étaient très territoriaux mais pour une si petite ville, ils ne nous poseraient pas de problèmes. La situation n'était pas vraiment préoccupante, si ce n'était la réaction d'Edward qui pourrait être exagérée.

" Tu peux les surveiller ? Je vais prévenir Edward, alors essaie de penser à autre chose quand il sera là pour ne pas qu'il s'affole. S'il voit ta vision, il va en faire toute une histoire."

" D'accord. En espérant que je n'aie pas d'autres visions pendant qu'il sera dans les parages."

" On avisera dans ce cas. Ce doit juste être des curieux. Au fait, Rosalie et Emmett vont bien ?"

"Oui, ils sont partis en amoureux. Je ne veux même pas me concentrer sur eux, je risquerais de voir ce qu'ils font ! Et au cas où tu te le demanderais, Jasper et moi avons chassé ce matin. Pas de risque pour notre nouvelle amie !"

" Je n'en doutais pas."

" Non, mais tu te poses des questions. Je ne cesse de te voir soucieux"

Elle se leva avec un petit clin d'œil et amorça un mouvement pour sortir avant de se retourner vers moi, son expression de lutin de retour sur son visage.

" Pour l'essai de vêtement c'est..."

" Toujours non..."

" J'aurais tenté..."

Je lui souris doucement avant de murmurer.

" Mais oui... Je m'habillerais en clair comme je t'ai entendu le dire à Esmée. "

Elle éclata de rire et fit le tour du bureau pour déposer un bruyant baiser sur ma joue. avant de disparaître aussitôt en chantonnant. Je restais quelque secondes béat, un sourire persistant sur les lèvres. Je ne me lasserais jamais de ce petit torrent de folie. Je fus ramené à la réalité par la sonnerie du téléphone.

" Carlisle Cullen à l'appareil."

" Ah ! Carlisle, dîtes... Hum... je sais que vous n'êtes pas de garde ce week-end, mais Mickael est malade... Est ce que vous pourriez venir cet après midi ?"

" A quelle heure faut-il que je sois là ?"

" 12h avec une fin de garde à 19h, ensuite Tom pourra vous remplacer. Vous serez rentré pour dîner avec vos enfants. "

" J'y serais."

Je raccrochais et repartis dans mon livre, détachant mon esprit du temps et de l'espace pour me retrouver dans mon pays natal au XIIe siècle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Esmée m'appela que je relevais les yeux des lignes. Plus de quatre heures étaient écoulées. Quelle étrange dimension que le temps. Tantôt s'étirant à l'infini, tantôt filant comme jamais.

J'allais me changer rapidement et me retrouvais au salon tout aussi vite alors que la voiture d'Edward remontait tout juste l'allée. La nervosité était montée d'un cran, et je me demandais encore comment souhaiter la bienvenue à Bella quand sa flagrance d'humaine arriva à mes narines. Je décidais de rester réservé. J'avais peur que son opinion à mon sujet n'aie changé depuis notre rencontre à l'hôpital.

Esmée se rapprocha de moi et me prit la main. Je ne savais pas si elle sentait mon trouble, ou si c'était le sien qu'elle tentait de calmer. Je souris doucement, autant pour accueillir Bella que pour répondre à la douce présence de ma femme. Comme si nous nous étions entendu, aucun de nous ne bougea alors que Bella et Edward entraient dans la pièce. Je ne voulais surtout pas l'effrayer et plutôt lui laisser appréhender la maison tranquillement. J'en profitais pour la regarder bien plus intensément que je ne l'avais fait à l'hôpital. Malgré les circonstances, elle semblait à l'aise et regardait la maison d'un air captivé. Ses cheveux étaient réunis en queue de cheval contre sa nuque où, proche, palpitait la carotide à chaque battement de cœur. Elle portait un corsage bleu marine qui s'accordait parfaitement avec son teint et avec la jupe kaki qui tombait jusqu'à ses genoux. Je souris un peu plus en m'intéressant à ce qu'elle portait. Alice déteignait-elle sur moi ?

" Carlisle, Esmée, je vous présente Bella." Commença Edward. L'intonation de sa voix augmentèrent mon sourire. Il était si bon de le voir heureux.

" Sois la bienvenue Bella " répliquais-je en avançant lentement vers elle. Bien plus doucement que je ne l'aurais fait d'ordinaire.

Je tendis la main pour saluer notre invitée, ralentissant mon geste comme lorsque l'on cherche à faire venir un chat à soi pour le caresser. Elle n'hésita pas, et sa paume brûlante serra la mienne sans aucune crainte. La chaleur de sa peau réchauffa instantanément la mienne. Contre ma paume, je sentais son pouls, lancinant et paisible mais il fut plus qu'aisé de mettre ce détail tentant loin dans un coin de mon esprit.

"Ravie de vous revoir, docteur Cullen."

Je sentis mon corps se relâcher d'un coup, me rendant alors compte combien j'étais tendu. Vraiment, il n'y avait aucune raison. Tant qu'elle ne saignerait pas, je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle risquait sa vie plus qu'au lycée par exemple. Certes son odeur était plus puissante ici qu'entouré par des centaines d'adolescents, et il fallait avouer qu'elle sentait vraiment très bon. Mais nous étions tous habitué à cela. Jasper lui-même la côtoyait, même si c'était de loin, depuis plusieurs mois sans aucun accidents.

"Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Carlisle.

"Entendu."

Elle semblait si à l'aise parmi nous que je n'en revenais pas. N'avait-elle donc aucun instinct qui lui disait qu'elle mettait potentiellement sa vie en danger ? Ne ressentait-elle pas le malaise que percevaient usuellement les gens de son espèce envers nous ? Je ne pus répondre à ces questions, Esmée coupant mes réflexions en tendant sa main avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

" Heureuse de te connaître. "

Elle se trémoussait presque de joie. Mais elle se contenait si bien que Bella ne devait probablement rien remarquer.

" Où sont Alice et Jasper ?" S'enquit Edward

Comme en réponse à sa question, la lutine le héla. J'étais certain qu'elle attendait la question de son frère, juste pour faire une entrée remarquée. En une seconde elle fut parmi nous et je me raidis de l'aisance avec laquelle elle s'approchait de Bella. Je ne saurais dire de quoi j'avais peur. Un geste mal placé peut être ? Son parfum senti sans y être préparé ? Que Bella s'enfuit en courant et en hurlant en croyant à une attaque ?

" Salut Bella !"

Comble de l'anxiété pour moi, elle embrassa l'humaine comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Je restais stupéfait de tant de relâchement. Et je n'étais pas le seul. Esmée prit ma main doucement, droite comme un piquet, et Edward qui avait eu la même pensée que moi se raidit de tout son corps.

" Tu sens très bon, je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué. "

Je me retins de me racler la gorge, gêné devant l'honnêteté de ma fille. Je n'étais tellement pas habitué à montrer quelques côtés vampiriques que ce soit que je n'avais même pas envisagé entendre de telles paroles, surtout après quelques minutes parmi nous. Jasper nous rejoignit enfin et je l'encourageais à être prudent d'un regard.

" Bonjour Bella."

"Bonjour Jasper. Je suis très contente de vous rencontrer. Vous avez une très belle maison.

Il resta immobile en regardant son frère mais j'étais certain que même sans la recommandation d'Edward, il aurait gardé ses distances.

"Merci. Nous sommes enchantés que tu sois venue. " Chantonna Esmée.

C'était peu dire. Mais je ne me concentrais plus sur la situation. Il fallait que je prévienne Edward de ce dont Alice m'avait fait part. Je l'appelais mentalement et lui parlais sans qu'un mot ne passe mes lèvres.

_Alice m'a prévenu que trois nomades s'approchaient de Forks. Rien d'inquiétant pour le moment mais je préfère te tenir au courant. Elle surveille leur déplacement. Ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ?_

Il me répondit en hochant la tête et je lui souris faiblement. J'espérais ne pas avoir créé une révolution dans son cerveau avec cette information. J'avais déjà pu voir son côté surprotecteur. Cela étant, il avait été à bonne école...

Esmée nous fit sortir tous deux de nos réflexions en posant une question à Bella qui regardait le piano pensivement.

" Tu joues ?"

"Pas du tout. C'est un merveilleux instrument. Il est à vous ?"

" Non." Elle rit gaiement. " Edward ne t'a pas dit qu'il était musicien ? "

"Jamais. Quoique, j'aurais dû m'en douter j'imagine."

Je ne pus que sourire devant l'expression d'Esmée. Un mélange de surprise et de trouble. Je fus une nouvelle fois étonné par l'aisance de Bella. Enfin... Je supposais que j'allais m'y faire.

" Edward réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend, non ? "

Esmée regarda Edward avec l'air d'une mère fière mais avec quelques reproches. Elle hésitait entre le réprimander et le mettre en avant.

" J'espère que tu n'as pas fanfaronné, ce n'est pas très élégant."

" Juste un peu" Ria t-il, conscient qu'Esmée ne lui en voulait aucunement. Ce qui d'ailleurs, enleva l'expression de reproche de sa mère en un instant.

" En réalité, il a été trop modeste." Glissa Bella entre deux rire d'Edward.

" Et bien joue donc pour Bella, Edward" lança Esmée.

" Tu viens juste de dire que fanfaronner était mal élevé. "

"J'aimerais t'écouter" insista Bella.

Il serait intéressant de voir si comme tous les hommes de la famille avec leur compagne, Edward donnerait tout à Bella, quoiqu'elle demande. Je savais déjà que ce serait le cas, même s'il devrait avoir plus de caractère de nous autres vu sa condition d'humaine. Cependant Esmée m'empêcha d'avoir les résultats de mon expérience en le poussant impérieusement vers le piano. Edward prit la main de Bella au passage pour qu'elle l'accompagne. Quelques secondes plus tard, la douce musique que lui seul pouvait créer flottait dans les airs. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant l'effarement de Bella. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il soit un virtuose et sa perplexité était juste parfaitement adorable. A la fin de la chanson qu'Edward avait écrite pour elle, Esmée poussa discrètement tout le monde vers les escaliers pour laisser le couple seul.

Nous rejoignîmes silencieusement notre chambre pour nous allonger sur le lit dans un soupir de contentement.

" Elle est adorable !"

Esmée n'en pouvait plus de sourire. Elle était si belle que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Pour ma part, je réservais ma décision. Je la trouvais très gentille, aucun doute là dessus, mais j'avais peur que la relation entre eux deux ne dure pas et des conséquences qu'elle allait avoir sur nous et sur Bella. Elle allait devoir côtoyer la mort dès qu'elle viendrait chez nous. Car même si je savais qu'Edward ne lui ferait jamais de mal, je savais aussi que Jasper était bien moins disposé à ce propos, d'autant plus avec sa condition de végétarien encore fragile. Et c'était sans compter sur la vision qu'Alice avait eu. Elle l'avait vu morte... Je frémis rien qu'à l'idée. A côté de moi, je sentis Esmée, se mettre sur le côté pour glisser un bras sur mon torse.

" Carlisle... "

" Hum ?"

" Tu es heureux ?"

Je lui souris, un peu étonné par sa question. Elle avait le front légèrement plissé, et tout son visage montrait le sérieux de sa question, ce qui me surpris encore plus. Malgré cela, je l'admirais quelques secondes avant de répondre.

" La question ne se pose même pas mon cœur... "

" Je sais. Mais il arrive parfois que tu sembles si... accablé... Comme l'autre jour lorsque tu es revenu de l'hôpital... Et puis, tu es tout le temps soucieux. Je peux presque entendre les pensées qui t'assaillent. Détends-toi, tout de passe bien..."

Au souvenir de l'événement datant de quelques jours, je fis la grimace avant de plonger un regard plus sérieux dans le sien. Je laissais mes doigts venir effleurer sa joue avant de les redescendre en une douce caresse sur son ventre. Je me demandais si Alice lui avait parlé...

" Nous avons tous des cicatrices... Parfois, il arrive qu'elles se rouvrent un peu. J'ai eu peur de perdre ce que j'avais mis si longtemps à obtenir. J'ai souvent peur de vous perdre tous. Que tout cela ne soit qu'éphémère." Je lui souris avec amour. " Et puis, je te vois, et je me souviens que nous avons l'éternité ensemble. Je vais bien mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas. "

" Ne me demande pas l'impossible, Carlisle."

Mon sourire tendre revint doucement alors que je caressais son ventre instinctivement. Quelle chance j'avais de l'avoir près de moi. Et bientôt, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, Edward ressentirait la même quiétude. Le même sentiment d'être complet. Enfin.

"Que ferais-je donc sans toi ?"

" Ce que tu as fait pendant deux siècles, je pense..."

" Errer sans but ?"

Elle soupira, presque amusée. Je vis son regard glisser sur mon visage, avant qu'elle ne se redresse pour se pencher au dessus de moi et m'embrasser. Je lui rendis le baiser avec amour, murmurant entre ses lèvres.

" Je t'aime tant"

Elle vint enrouler ses bras autour de mon cou alors que je m'asseyais pour la serrer contre moi. Répondant à mon étreinte, elle approfondit le baiser, envoyant mon esprit dans un monde langoureux et l'embrouillant agréablement. Le goût de ses lèvres avait toujours cet effet magique sur moi. Après un grand effort, je reculais doucement mon visage, mes yeux la dévorant d'amour. Je regardais autour de moi avec un petit rire, m'attendant presque à voir Bella et Edward à l'entrée de la chambre.

" Que va penser Bella s'ils leur prend l'envie de venir visiter l'étage ?"

" Que nous sommes très amoureux ? "

" Ou que nous sommes de mœurs légères... " Dis-je, ne pouvant m'empêcher de pouffer cependant.

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou pour profiter encore de l'instant et de son parfum rendu plus floral encore par l'arôme de l'herbe que le vent apportait par la fenêtre ouverte. Elle me caressa les cheveux quelques secondes avant de se redresser.

" Bon, j'ai la décoration de la maison des Ganson à terminer. Enfin, si tu as fini de me distraire... C'est agaçant cette tentation !"

Les sourcils froncés, je me relevais en l'aidant galamment à suivre mon mouvement. Elle, éclata d'un rire mélodieux devant mon expression et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour venir m'embrasser furtivement.

" J'adore quand tu crois que je suis sérieuse alors que je te taquine. Tu es parfois si candide."

Elle m'enlaça alors que je faisais la moue et nous sortîmes de la chambre main dans la main. Je laissais diverses pensées, comme celles que j'avais eu plus tôt, prendre de nouveau possession de mon esprit. J'écoutais doucement les voix d'Edward et Bella dans le salon sans chercher vraiment à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Il parlait avec douceur, son timbre reprenant des intonations de bonne humeur et d'aise que nous ne lui avions connu depuis longtemps.

"Elle l'a ramené à la vie"

Mes yeux allèrent vers ma douce pour découvrir un magnifique sourire sur son visage. Une nouvelle fois, les pensées sombres reculèrent, fuyant le torrent d'amour qui m'envahissait à chaque fois que je la regardais.

"Il a été seul trop longtemps..." Des vestiges de doutes me firent garder le silence une seconde. "Comment cela pourrait-il bien se finir ?"

"Alice s'est déjà trompée. "

"Je sais"

Je soupirais doucement. En effet, il lui arrivait d'être abusée par ses visions. Trop rarement toutefois pour ne pas prendre en compte son jugement. Et si elle avait raison ? Et si tout cela ne se finissait que par la mort et la tristesse ? Il n'y avait que deux moyen, et dans les deux cas, Bella mourrait. La première possibilité, celle où mon fils craquerait semblait ne plus être si plausible. La seconde, allait probablement être une obligation. A moins que les deux ne soient d'accord pour que Bella vive humaine, une vie d'une quatre vingtaine d'années, puis qu'Edward soit inconsolable de l'avoir perdu... Une vie où, à mon avis, ils devraient se cacher de tous les vampires existants, pour éviter que Bella ne soit mordue ou qu'Aro soit au courant de son existence. Une vie pas si enviable... Et pourtant j'avais dans l'idée que ce serait un problème pour Edward de l'imaginer parmi nous... Les yeux couleur rubis... La lueur que je voyais dans ses yeux lorsqu'il l'observait, ne pouvait me faire douter de l'amour profond qu'il ressentait pour elle. Et pourtant je devinais quelles difficultés ce serait pour lui de l'accueillir dans notre monde... Qu'elle soit transformée. J'allais devoir réfléchir à tout cela à tête reposée.

"Carlisle. Bella est tout ce qu'il veut."

Elle me plaqua contre le mur dans un sourire irrésistible auquel je répondis. Après tout, n'avais-je pas eu moi aussi fait des choses irréfléchies par amour ? Je n'avais que peu douté avant de transformer Esmée, et je ne l'avais jamais au grand jamais regretté. Mais la situation de Bella était différente. Elle était en bonne santé, avec la jeunesse et la vie devant elle. La situation serait probablement différente si sa vie était en danger, mais je ne lui souhaitais pas cela.

" On s 'en sortira. D'une manière ou d'une autre." Murmura Esmée en se rapprochant de moi, ensorceleuse... Je laissais ma main couler le long de sa joue jusque dans ses cheveux.

" Oui, sans trop de problèmes j'espère."

Je n'avais aucune idée de comment sortir de tout cela. Mais je décidais de réserver mon jugement. Pour le moment ils ne risquaient pas grand chose, surtout depuis qu'Edward "tait presque certain de pouvoir se retenir. Les vampires qui arrivaient près d'ici ne la verraient même pas, et Aro était trop loin, pour le moment, pour entendre parler d'une humaine qui connaîtrait notre existence.

Avec un petit sourire, je volais un baiser à un ange, en la faisant reculer pour me dégager du mur. Je pinçais ensuite doucement son nez en me mordillant la lèvre.

" Va travailler, puisque ça compte tant !"

" Ho ! Carlisle, Tu exagères !"

Dans un rire, je m'échappais et allais me réfugier dans mon bureau. De nous deux, il était entendu que j'étais le drogué du travail, ce dont elle ne se privait pas de me reprocher de temps en temps. A cette pensée, je regardais l'heure, il me restait encore un peu de temps avant de devoir partir prendre ma garde. J'allais pouvoir retrouver encore un peu Tom, Ellen et Jack...

**© Hanaelle. Reproduction interdite**


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Habitué à m'évader dans les livres depuis des siècles, je ne mis que quelques secondes à retrouver le monde fascinant de Ken Follet. Mais même si mon esprit était emporté dans mon livre, je ne pus m'empêcher d'entendre le couple monter à l'étage. Je sentis leur flagrance passer devant mon bureau sans y faire plus attention. Cependant, je me mis à écouter plus soigneusement en entendant plusieurs fois mon nom. Apparemment la présence de la grande croix de mon père étonnait Bella. Cette croix que j'avais retrouvé au début du siècle et que j'avais reconnu entre milles. Cette croix que j'avais observé toute mon enfance et tour à tour aimée et détestée. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de l'acquérir un peu avant de trouver Edward. Elle représentait mon enfance perdue... Depuis, elle symbolisait presque la fin de ma solitude et elle avait une place de choix dans chacune des maisons où nous vivions.

Je comprenais la surprise de Bella cependant. Il était vrai que dans le folklore, les vampires avaient peur de la plupart des objets représentant Dieu. Je souris doucement alors qu'Edward lui annonçait mon âge, puis il continua avec mon histoire. Je devinais sans peine le trouble de Bella alors que mes pensées repartaient dans le passé, suivant la voix de mon fils, narrateur de ma propre vie.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Aujourd'hui était LE grand jour. Celui où j'allais montrer à mon père que je n'étais pas un incapable. Celui où il allait enfin être fier de moi. Cette fois j'étais sûr d'être parvenu à trouver le repère de ces créatures des ténèbres. Aujourd'hui, lorsque je lui rapporterais la tête d'un de ces monstres, Père me trouvera digne de lui.

Le soleil se couchait tout juste à la fin des préparatifs. Nous avions passé la journée à rassembler les armes qu'il nous fallait pour la chasse, et à embrigader des villageois, parfois deux fois plus jeunes que moi. Nous avions besoin de tout le monde.

L'excitation s'emparait de nous, violente, perverse, alors que nous nous emparions de nos épées, de nos fourches et de quelques fusils et que nous empaquetions des croix, de l'eau bénite ainsi que plusieurs pieux.

Tout était prêt. Le cœur battant, je me tenais devant la porte de la chambre de mon père. J'hésitais à y entrer pour lui annoncer notre départ, de peur qu'il ne me fasse une demande que je n'aurais pas anticipée. Le pauvre était souffrant depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Il soutenait qu'une sorcière lui avait jeté un sort et je le croyais volontiers chaque fois que je voyais ses yeux révulsés par la douleur. J'implorais le Seigneur, tous les soirs, pour le salut de son âme. La veille, je m'étais permis de rajouter la mienne dans mes prières. J'avais conscience que la chasse que nous entreprenions était terriblement dangereuse.

Je passais tout en revue dans ma tête. Les armes, les hommes, le lieu de chasse, que nous avions encore été repérer ce matin. Non, définitivement tout était prêt. Mon père lui même, ne faisait pas autant de vérification habituellement. A la différence de lui, j'étais méthodique et précis. Je ne voulais pas me tromper, et une fois encore, amener au bûcher des innocents comme les centaines que j'avais vu durant toute ma vie.

Avec un léger soupir d'appréhension, je toquais à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Je me faufilais silencieusement et tombais nez à nez avec Beth. La douce femme aux cheveux grisonnants et au visage aujourd'hui ridé, avait tout fait pour m'éduquer correctement. Ma mère étant morte en couche, j'avais dû rester avec un père qui m'avait toujours implicitement fait comprendre que j'en étais le responsable.

Beth, elle, m'avait élevé dans la douceur et parfois avec la sévérité dont tout enfant a besoin. Elle comprenait avec peine le monde déroutant dans lequel je vivais, comme le fait d'embraser un bûcher du haut de ses six ans.

Aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait employée comme garde malade et je ne doutais pas que les humeurs de mon père étaient au moins égaux à mes caprices d'enfant.

Me voyant, elle me sourit et s'avança vers moi, portant une coupe où trempait une petite serviette pour éponger le front de mon père en proie à de violentes poussées de fièvre.

Répondant à son sourire, je lui tins la porte pour lui permettre de sortir. Elle murmura furtivement un "bon courage", baissant la tête tristement comme souvent depuis que je faisais des chasses. Je répliquais par un mouvement de tête exprimant ma gratitude avant de refermer la porte.

Dans le silence oppressant qui suivit, j'entendis la respiration difficile de mon père. Il me semblait qu'elle était plus rauque encore que la veille, mais il m'avait expressément demandé de ne pas m'émouvoir pour lui et de concentrer toute mon attention sur les chasses à venir. Aussi je dissipais mes inquiétudes en me retournant vers lui.

Je réduisis la distance qui nous séparait à pas mesuré. Mon reflet apparu dans le miroir proche de son lit. Jeune adulte de 23 ans, j'étais en pleine santé, fort et respecté. J'étais habillé pour la chasse, arborant un gilet bleu de Prusse qui descendait jusqu'à mes genoux et était décoré avec de larges boutonnières. Mon pantalon brun doré était recouvert de longues bottes militaires parfaites pour la chasse, qui en faisait ressortir les dorures. En me regardant dans ce miroir, je vis l'anxiété dans mes yeux bleu et me passais nerveusement la main dans les cheveux avant de souffler.

" Tout est prêt Père. Nous allons, avec votre accord, partir dès ce soir."

Il avait les yeux fermés et ne prit même pas la peine de me regarder pour répondre.

" Va, et fais ce que tu dois. "

D'un geste, il me montra quelques armes, posées sur une chaise près de lui. Je les lui avais laissés quelques heures auparavant pour qu'il les bénisse.

Je pris en main l'épée familiale, mes yeux s'arrêtant sur les dorures parfaites qui remontaient le long de la lame pour finir sur un manche en or pur serti d'un rubis à son extrémité. C'était la plus grande richesse de ma famille, alors, je la passais à ma hanche avec toute la déférence possible. Je rajoutais à ma ceinture, mon pistolet à silex à double canon, offert pour mes 20 ans et cachais dans ma botte une dague en acier.

Je saluais brièvement mon père avant de sortir. Un pressentiment avait failli me pousser à faire plus que les salutations d'usages mais mon père n'aimait pas le sentimentalisme. D'ailleurs, il ne jeta aucun regard sur moi, même lors de mon départ. Je n'y pris pas vraiment garde, probablement trop habitué.

J'enfilais un long manteau brun noir avant de sortir pour rencontrer la foule qui m'attendait sur le parvis.

Eblouis par le soleil couchant, je mis quelques secondes à accommoder ma vision et à me rendre compte que les gens étaient venus en nombre. Cependant, je savais faire la différence entre mes hommes et les gens qui soutenaient la chasse sans être assez courageux pour y participer. Je ramenais le silence parmi eux d'un geste de la main sans toutefois parvenir à retenir un léger soupir. Je détestais ces allocutions en public, mais j'en connaissais l'importance.

"Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Le Seigneur a voulu nous faire connaître un des repères des créatures du Diable ! Ceux-là même qui hantent nos rues dès que les ténèbres grandissent. Ce soir, nous allons leur montrer que la Foi est plus forte que la peur qu'ils croient nous inspirer !

Des acclamations fusèrent dans l'assistance. Je souris pour me donner une contenance et levais mon épée au dessus de ma tête.

"Que le Seigneur nous donne la force de punir ces maudits ! Amen !"

"Amen !" Reprit la foule en chœur.

Les hommes participant à la chasse se mirent à courir vers le stock d'armes alors que je descendais les quelques marches menant à la place. William et Maria me rejoignirent en courant à ma rencontre.

"Très beau discours, Carlisle, ils sont tous derrière toi."

"Oui, je l'espère" dis-je en souriant faiblement.

Maria s'approcha doucement, hésitante, avant de passer ses bras autour de mon cou et murmurer à mon oreille.

"Fais attention à toi !"

Je l'embrassais sur la joue, serrais la main de mon ami d'enfance et m'avançais avec lui vers le groupe d'hommes qui nous attendait.

Nous partîmes sans attendre vers le Sud en direction de la tanière que j'avais découvert. Je souhaitais de tout mon cœur que les vampires n'aient pas bougé depuis la nuit dernière et, vu l'heure qu'il était, qu'ils se réveillent à peine. Nous pourrions alors facilement les prendre par surprise.

Nous arrivâmes devant la vieille bouche d'égout qui leur servait de repaire tandis que, dans un silence terrifiant, les ombres s'agrandissaient à vue d'œil. Certains allumèrent des torches supplémentaires tandis que d'autres sortaient leurs épées en regardant fébrilement autour d'eux.

Le cœur battant, je m'installais à couvert d'un bosquet et fis signe aux autres de se dissimuler. L'attente risquait d'être longue.

Au bout d'une heure, je décidais de rejoindre l'endroit où, j'en étais persuadé, un vampire était entré la veille. A mesure que je me rapprochais, je crus entendre des voix, puis, un cri :

"Diligentia ! Humanus !"

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et je fus soudain bousculé brutalement tant et si bien que j'eus l'impression d'avoir percuté un rocher. Je tombais à terre comme si j'étais une poupée de chiffon. Surpris, je levais les yeux vers ce qui m'avait bousculé et me retrouvais face à un homme livide aux yeux injectés de sang. Ses pupilles couleur rubis me fixèrent avec une lueur sauvage et je ne pus m'empêcher de frémir. Son regard fouilla les environs, repérant aisément la centaine d'hommes armés qui se tenaient derrière moi. Il dut cependant se rendre compte de notre supériorité numérique car il hurla pour ses gens avant de s'enfuir. Je me relevais promptement pour me mettre à courir en criant à mon tour :

"Que quelques-uns me suivent ! Les autres, occupez vous du reste !"

Après quelques minutes de poursuite, je remarquais que le vampire ralentissait. Mon espoir de le capturer se ralluma en pensant que ce devait être un vieux vampire assoiffé. Il ne poserait pas de grandes difficultés à mes jeunes jambes habituées à chasser le cerf.

Il tourna dans de petites rues, en croyant me perdre, mais je connaissais tous les recoins de la ville. Il bifurqua à nouveau et je le suivis sans penser une seconde qu'il serait retourné vers moi lorsque je passerais le virage.

Haineux, le regard brûlant d'une fièvre que je ne comprenais pas, il me toisait d'un regard sans pitié. La rue était sombre mais la nuit n'avait pas encore étendue son voile noir. Les derniers éclats de lumière révélèrent une pâleur immortelle, lumineuse. Mais pourquoi ne partait-il pas en fumée ?

Je me surpris à frissonner en percevant le grognement qui sortait de sa poitrine. J'empoignais aussitôt mon pistolet et le mit en joue. Ne le voyant pas bouger, je pris une seconde pour le viser… Et je me rendis compte que c'était la seconde de trop lorsque ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans mon cou.

Je ne l'avais pas vu venir ! Quelle célérité !

La douleur me prit soudain, sourde et violente. Un mélange de flammes et d'acide semblait consumer mon cou. Il buvait mon sang ! J'hurlais sans pouvoir me retenir, alors que, déjà, je m'enfonçais dans une torpeur infernale. J'entendais les autres arriver. Avais-je couru si vite ?

Il me lâcha soudain et je sentis mon corps tomber lourdement sur les pavés, inerte. Je n'eus même pas le reflexe de mettre ma main sur mon cou pour empêcher l'hémorragie. J'étais comme en état de choc, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait exactement.

Des cris retentirent tout proche. Mes compagnons se faisaient occire. J'entendis deux corps me rejoindre à terre, et William, hurla, implorant l'aide de Dieu. Le maudit l'emportait, disparaissant aussi vite qu'il m'avait attaqué.

Je restais alors là, pétrifié de douleur, entouré par la mort que la créature damnée laissait derrière elle. C'était sa joie, son destin dans ce monde. Détruire ce que Dieu avait fait de meilleur.

Hébété, je ne pouvais cependant trouver le repos pour oublier le mal. Je voulais mourir. Ne plus ressentir. Mais non, la douleur était toujours là augmentant sans cesse, lancinante, se déplaçant dans mon corps comme un parasite qui chercherait le meilleur endroit pour s'installer.

Soudain, je compris que j'étais en enfer.

J'étais mort et les flammes de Satan m'envahissaient lentement en commençant par mon cou. Je dus retenir un hurlement car la dernière chose que je voulais était que les envoyés du Mal me trouvent. Cependant, je trouvais étonnant d'avoir des sensations corporelles en enfer. Je sentais mon cœur battre à coups entêtants, tambour qui me maintenait en vie sans que je le veuille. Je sentais la chaleur de ma peau contre la froideur des pavés. Je sentais l'odeur du sang de mes compagnons mort au combat. Peut être n'étais-je pas en enfer...

Alors pourquoi cette perspective me remplissait d'horreur ? Si je n'étais pas en enfer, j'étais donc encore en vie et j'avais été contaminé. En conséquence, je serais brûlé vif... Par mon propre père... Non... Je ne voulais pas finir comme tout ces malheureux qui avaient trouvé la mort à cause de nous... A moins que ce ne soit une punition de Dieu... A moins que ce ne soit que justice.

Mes considérations n'eurent pas de force par rapport à l'instinct de conservation qui me poussait à ramper maladroitement pour trouver un refuge. Il fallait que je sauve mon âme. Je devais laisser le temps au Seigneur de me trouver et de me sauver. Je devais lutter et me repentir de mes pêchés. Dieu devait être en train de tester ma foi en Lui et j'étais bien décidé à Lui prouver que j'étais digne de Sa confiance. S'Il me laissait la vie sauve, je ne détruirais plus la vie des gens comme mon père l'avait fait durant tant d'années. Dieu ne voulait pas cela, je le comprenais maintenant. J'allais faire amende honorable en sauvant des gens. Je trouverais un moyen...

Aveugle de douleur, je pénétrais dans le premier jardin que je découvrais et cherchais à tâtons la porte de la cave extérieure. Je mis plusieurs secondes à l'ouvrir, et dus me plaquer au sol alors que des secours arrivaient, criant le nom des deux morts, puis le mien. J'avais du mal à garder mon attention concentrée tant je sentais le sang, chaud, couler le long de mon cou, imbibant ma chemise.

" Carlisle et William ne sont pas là ! Il faut les chercher ! "

Serrant les dents, je surpassais mes forces pour enfin ouvrir la porte et descendis une marche avant de dégringoler les autres. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas crier, sursautant tout de même en entendant la porte se refermer, loin au dessus de moi. Mes jambes me soutenant à peine, je me relevais douloureusement et tendis les mains devant moi dans cette cave obscure. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherches - temps que je trouvais infiniment long - je sentis du bois sous mes doigts. Des palettes de légumes étaient entreposés là.

Dans un soupir de soulagement, je me laissais tomber dans un cageot de pommes de terre qui, par l'odeur, semblait putréfié. Je me recouvrais de tubercules, un peu apaisé, en pressentant que personne ne viendrait me chercher ici.

Lorsque je cessais de bouger et d'être terrifié, la douleur explosa. A présent les flammes intérieures partaient de mon cou pour enflammer mon visage avant de redescendre se propager dans mon corps. A chaque seconde, elles gagnaient du terrain, touchant ma poitrine, enserrant mes poumons et attaquant mon ventre. Dans un reflexe, je mordis dans la chair pourrie d'une pomme de terre pour ne pas hurler et je me repliais sur moi-même pour essayer d'atténuer la souffrance. Rien n'y fit. Dans mes moments de lucidité, je priais encore et encore pour que Dieu aie pitié de moi.

Mais à mesure que des secondes aussi longues que des heures passaient, mon délire commençait à me faire douter de Lui. La souffrance atteignant mes pieds, ne m'aidait d'ailleurs pas à retrouver la Foi. Je n'étais plus qu'une âme calcinée, persuadée ne plus avoir d'enveloppe charnelle car elle s'était forcément consumée dans les flammes.

Je fermais les yeux, essayant de me rappeler les bons moments de mon existence : Beth m'apprenant à compter... Les rares moments de complicités avec mon père...Les parties de chasse avec Will... Le rire de Maria… Je me rendis compte qu'étrangement, les souvenirs s'effaçaient. Dès que je souhaitais retrouver une situation précise, un détail, il s'enfuyait de ma mémoire.

La peur d'être trouvé scellait ma bouche malgré le mal qui me rongeait. Je n'osais me demander si j'allais rôtir en enfer, pour l'éternité ou si j'allais trouver la paix un jour. J'avais l'étrange impression que ce serait la première solution...

Parfois je flottais dans un demi-coma, toujours conscient d'une douleur alors comme atténuée. Sombrant de plus en plus, je crus cent fois être devenu fou. Je n'avais aucune notion du temps et tout juste conscience des "Notre père" et "Je vous salue Marie" qui se répétaient, inlassablement dans ma tête accompagnés par le tempo des battements lancinants de mon cœur.

Et puis, celui-ci s'arrêta, ne laissant que le silence.

Lourd.

Obsédant.

J'étais mort.

J'étais mort mais éveillé. Si j'avais déjà imaginé la mort, c'était très loin de ce que je vivais à présent. Au lieu de partir, mon esprit semblait renaître peu à peu. La douleur s'éteignait, disparaissant comme elle était venue. J'espérais encore sombrer définitivement jusqu'à ce que j'eus un éclair de conscience en percevant un bruit près de ma cache. Ce ne devait être qu'un homme qui passait près de la maison, au dessus de moi, mais je tendis l'oreille. Je réalisais que la douleur avait disparut dans mon corps même si un vestige persistait au creux de ma gorge. La souffrance ne tapait plus à mes tempes, et je fus étonné de pouvoir de nouveau sentir quelque chose qui ne soit pas des langues de flammes.

Mon esprit reprit tout à fait contact avec la réalité alors que j'entendais, une nouvelle fois, des pas au dessus de moi. J'en conclus qu'ils étaient plusieurs. Dans une grimace, je me glissais sur le dos et rouvris les yeux pour la première fois de ce qui me semblait être une éternité. Je dégageais quelques tubercules posées sur mon visage et eus un hoquet de stupeur.

Une souris, minuscule, se baladait sur la poutre et je sus d'instinct que c'était elle qui faisait tout ce bruit. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Je la voyais non seulement très distinctement malgré la pénombre, mais j'entendais chaque bruit quelle faisait. Mon attention semblait se concentrer particulièrement sur sa respiration précipitée alors qu'elle reniflait l'air, probablement alertée par mon odeur. Les battements réguliers de son petit cœur décuplaient la pénible brulure dans ma gorge... Car j'avais faim ou soif de quelque chose... Mais je n'osais croire que c'était de sang. Non... Je n'étais pas l'un deux... Pitié...

Je levais les mains devant moi. Elles étaient blanches, pâles comme la mort avec des veines légèrement saillantes que je n'avais jamais remarqué avant. Ma vision était si aiguisée que je distinguais instantanément le changement de grain de ma peau, devenu plus fin que jamais. Je pliais et dépliais mes doigts plusieurs fois. Mon corps réagissait plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais imaginé, au millième de secondes près..

Je me levais alors et me retrouvais à l'autre bout de la pièce en voulant juste faire un petit saut pour sortir du cageot.

J'avais toujours été quelqu'un dont l'esprit était très actif, trouvant de multiples solutions aux problèmes que posait la vie. A ce moment là, alors que mon esprit était littéralement assailli par les pensées, je me rendis compte que je pouvais réfléchir à tout à la fois. Comment étais-je encore vivant ? L'étais-je d'ailleurs ? Qu'allais-je faire ? Qu'étais-je ? Pourquoi avais-je si mal ?

Je ne voulais pas croire que j'étais devenu l'un des leurs. Et pourtant ma gorge brûlante me commanda de monter les escaliers. Sans le vouloir vraiment, j'entrouvris légèrement la trappe menant à la rue.

Le soleil illuminait le sol, et non loin de moi, je vis plusieurs roulottes passer, suivies par des hommes. Je fus pris d'une telle pulsion d'aller vers l'avant, d'attraper l'une de ses chevilles où saillaient une si belle veine, que pour me retenir, je dus enfoncer mes doigts dans le bois de la porte. Ils s'y plantèrent comme dans du beurre. Je contins de toutes mes forces les instincts sauvages qui voulaient prendre possession de moi mais je faillis. Alors, sentant ma pensée faiblir, je me poussais violemment en arrière pour dégringoler une nouvelle fois l'escalier.

Cependant, je ne tombais pas, mais fis instinctivement une culbute pour me retrouver sur mes pieds. Mon corps semblait comme mué d'une vie propre qui me faisait peur.

Je cessais alors de nier ce que j'étais. Mais j'avais besoin d'une confirmation. Je passais plusieurs minutes à chercher un miroir ou un objet qui pourrait refléter mon visage. J'avais gravé dans ma mémoire le souvenir du vampire... Et je souhaitais ne pas lui ressembler. Pourtant, lorsque je trouvais enfin un morceau de miroir brisé, je reculais d'horreur.

L'homme au teint frais et aux yeux bleus était mort. Malgré l'obscurité, je voyais ce que j'étais devenu, et tout d'abord m'apparut la réplique exacte du vampire avant que je ne reconnaisse les lignes de mon visage. J'étais d'un blanc laiteux, mes yeux rouge sang ressortaient sur mon visage pour me donner une expression démente. J'ouvris la bouche, cherchant des crocs que je ne trouvais pas. Je touchais alors mon visage pour sentir les courbes familières. C'était bien moi.

J'aurais voulu pleurer mais j'en étais incapable alors, mon poing se referma jusqu'à ce que mes ongles raclent ma joue. J'aurais voulu m'arracher la peau sous la haine profonde qui s'emparait de moi.

Violemment, je lançais le miroir qui alla se planter dans le mur dans un bruit sinistre. Je voulais hurler, mais je savais que je ne devais toujours pas être découvert car, à présent, j'étais capable de tuer quiconque se trouverait en face de moi.

Alors pour évacuer la colère, je me recroquevillais dans un coin, laissant la boule d'impuissance prendre entièrement possession de moi. Je serrais du plus fort que je pus mes genoux contre moi, espérant ressentir de la douleur, mais je ne ressentais rien du tout. A jamais, je ne ressentirais plus rien... J'aurais préféré être mort. Maintenant j'étais seul et condamné à errer.

Jamais je ne reverrais Williams, probablement mort d'ailleurs. Jamais je ne recroiserais les yeux de Maria. Jamais je ne répondrais plus aux sourires de Beth. Et mon père... Serait-il triste au moins ?

Dans tous les cas, personne ne pouvait m'aider. Personne. J'étais un tueur. Un être abject délaissé par Dieu, à présent voué à faire le mal et à semer la peur sur son passage. J'étais détestable et je me haïssais.

Et pourtant dans mon désespoir, une petite lueur apparut. Je connaissais les moyens de tuer un vampire. Ne l'avais-je pas déjà fait ? Le feu, la lumière, et tant d'autres choses pouvaient les combattre.

Oui... J'allais attendre la nuit et m'enfuir loin jusqu'à ce que je découvre un moyen qui me permettre de mettre fin à ce cauchemar.

J'attendis donc que l'obscurité soit déjà bien installée pour sortir de ma cachette en n'oubliant pas de me coiffer d'un chapeau miteux pour ne pas que l'on me reconnaisse.

La vie en dehors, m'assaillit... J'entendais les cœurs battre dans les maisons, j'imaginais le fluide vital dans le corps de chacun d'entre eux. Mais surtout, ce fut les odeurs qui me frappèrent.

Jamais, je n'avais pensé que le monde était rempli de flagrances si différentes. Je pouvais savoir d'une inspiration, qui se trouvait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je sentais les relents de nourriture qui me dégoûtaient à présent, préférant l'odeur du sang des chevaux. Et pourtant elles étaient bien moins tentantes que celles de leurs maîtres. Je m'obligeais à ne plus réfléchir à cela en coupant ma respiration.

L'hésitation me parut durer une éternité et je soupirais de soulagement lorsqu'enfin mon corps accepta de se mouvoir. Je marchais lentement, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention et encore peu sûr de moi. Chaque pas était un combat pour ne pas entrer dans la maison près de laquelle je passais.

Et soudain, un homme se retrouva devant moi au bout de la rue. Tant concentré sur mes propres démons, je n'avais pas fait attention à ce qu'il se passait à plus de quelques pas devant moi. Le monstre me le rappela, en rugissant de plaisir à cette proie s'offrant de son plein gré.

" Rentrez chez vous Sieur, avez-vous donc oublié le couvre feu ?"

Je me figeais, bloquant chacun de mes muscles pour combattre le vampire qui, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, serait déjà en train de se repaître du délicieux sang de cet homme. Statue au milieu des maisonnées, je soufflais faiblement.

" Non... Partez..."

L'inconscient fit un pas en avant en fronçant les sourcils. Il avança sa torche probablement pour mieux me voir, mais ce fut moi qui put l'observer plus distinctement. Et je découvris que je ne voyais pas un homme, mais un réseau de veines et d'artères toutes plus attirantes les unes que les autres. Mon regard alla aussitôt à sa carotide que je voyais palpiter rapidement et un liquide amer envahit soudain ma bouche. Le monstre grogna et se débattit. Ma gorge me brûlait, me rappelant l'enfer que je venais de vivre. Cela s'arrêterait-il si jamais je laissais le monstre gagner ? Si je m'abandonnais et disparaissais ?

"Non..."

" Sieur... Les rues sont dangereuses..."

Il se rapprocha encore de moi et même avec la respiration coupée, le vampire fantasmait sur l'odeur attrayante du sang. Il voulait tellement y goûter. J'en avais tant besoin. Son pouls... Le bruit entêtant de son cœur... Cette soif si intense... Le liquide dans ma bouche était comme de l'huile sur le feu de ma gorge. Je voulais me boucher les oreilles mais n'y parvins même pas. J'en avais tellement envie. Ce serait si facile... Que je fis un pas malgré moi.

" Non !"

Je m'élançais, fonçant sur l'homme avec une vitesse irréelle. Mais au lieu de l'attraper pour le vider de sa vie, je le poussais violement contre un mur pour libérer le passage. Et là, avec toute mon horreur et mon désespoir, je me mis à courir le plus vite possible, droit devant moi, comme si je fuyais le vampire en même temps que l'homme... Sans même savoir où j'allais.

Mais quelle vitesse ! En quelques secondes, une minute tout au plus, j'étais en dehors de la ville. Cependant, je ne m'arrêtais pas, préférant mettre le plus de distance entre moi et d'autres proies potentielles. Je compris bientôt que courir était comme une seconde nature. Je le faisais sans effort, sans même y penser. Je pouvais donc réfléchir tranquillement et chercher le moyen le plus efficace de me tuer car il était hors de question que je reste plus de quelques heures cette créature abjecte que j'étais devenu. Je ne le supporterais pas...

De léger coups à la porte de mon bureau me firent sursauter. J'étais allé si profondément dans mon passé que j'avais la chair de poule. Edward devait le savoir car il ne dit pas un mot, comme s'il me laissait le temps de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Heureusement cela ne prit que quelques courtes secondes.

"Entrez."

Mon fils pénétra dans la pièce, suivit de près par Bella dont les yeux s'ouvrirent d'émerveillement en découvrant mon bureau. J'oubliais souvent à quel point il pouvait être imposant aux non habitués. C'était mon refuge, et son côté majestueux n'était nullement pour afficher une importance quelconque mais pour rassembler tout ce que j'avais accumulé durant les siècles. Distraitement, je marquais la page de mon livre avant de lever pour poser un doux regard sur Bella.

"Que puis je faire pour vous ? "

"Je voulais montrer à Bella une partie de ton histoire. Enfin ton histoire. "

"Pardonnez-nous de vous déranger" murmura Bella

"Mais vous ne me dérangez pas du tout."

Je lui souris au moment où Edward la faisait pivoter vers les nombreux tableaux qui représentaient ma vie. Doux à mes oreilles, tinta la musique d'un cœur amoureux et mes fossettes se creusèrent un peu plus encore.

Je laissais Bella admirer les œuvres venant de peintre différents et la plupart étant extrêmement rare, notamment la première toile devant laquelle Edward mena sa belle. Je me rapprochais doucement, revoyant ce Londres du passé dont les souvenirs, bien que diffus, restaient vivace dans ma mémoire.

"Londres dans les années 1650" Commença Edward.

Apparemment il continuait mon histoire. Je ne savais même pas où il s'était arrêté avant d'entrer. Je rajoutais pour voir la réaction de Bella.

"Le Londres de ma jeunesse. "

Elle sursauta légèrement au son de ma voix et je m'en voulus aussitôt d'avoir été si discret. Je me promis de faire des efforts pour me comporter moins furtivement à l'avenir.

"Veux-tu raconter ?"

Je souris alors que Bella se retournait vers moi. Elle avait vraiment l'air intéressée et j'envisageais la possibilité de lui raconter le long chemin qui m'avait mené jusqu'en Amérique. Mais un coup d'œil rapide à une horloge murale, m'apprit que j'étais resté dans mes pensées bien plus longtemps que prévu.

"Ce serait un plaisir mais je suis en retard. L'hôpital a téléphoné ce matin. Le docteur Snow est malade. De toute façon tu connais les histoires aussi bien que moi. "

Saluant Bella d'un hochement de tête, je souhaitais mentalement un bon après midi à Edward et quittais mon bureau.

**© Hanaelle. Reproduction interdite.**


End file.
